


Sex: An Education

by Alas_I_Cannot_Swim



Series: Sex: An Education [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Josh Hutcherson Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_I_Cannot_Swim/pseuds/Alas_I_Cannot_Swim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's better than Josh Hutcherson to help you find your inner Nymphomaniac? For Gemma, he's perfect. This is their story of physical and emotional exploration. (Originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

                “Gemma, please tell me you’re joking right now,” my roommate, Nicole said sounding exasperated.

                “Joking? About what? I haven’t said anything,” I replied, confused.

                Nicole rolled her eyes. “Your outfit! What the hell are you wearing?”

                I looked down, surveying my outfit, trying to find something wrong with it. “What do you mean? Is there a stain on it or something?” I asked trying to turn my head to look at the back.

                “No, there’s no stain, but you look ridiculous. We’re going to a housewarming party, not a hoe-down. Come on,” she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards her bedroom.

                “I think my outfit looks good!” I argued.

                Nicole gave me an exasperated look. “Gemma, you’re wearing a long denim skirt, a red and white checkered shirt, and cowboy boots. That would only look good in a barn in the middle of Kansas. This is LA and we’re going to a chic housewarming party in the Hollywood Hills. If you show up like that, you’re going to stick out like a sore thumb.”

 

                “Well excuse me, but you said to dress nice,” I grumbled. Nicole ignored me and started to dig through her closet, muttering to herself as she skimmed through her clothes.

                “AH-HA!” she exclaimed, coming out with a short, white sundress. “This is perfect. Just try not to get any food stains on it, all right?”

                I looked at it skeptically before taking the hanger gingerly into my hand. “You know I’m a huge klutz, Nicole. Maybe you should give me a darker color.”

                “Nope. Virgin white for the virgin, Gemma. Hey, maybe you’ll even meet someone tonight to finally give your damn V-Card up to!” she stated happily.

                “I hope so,” I grumbled. “I’ve been trying for four years, Nicole. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing wrong. It’s like once a guy starts talking to me, he’s repelled and would rather shoot himself in the foot than have sex with me.”

                “Well, no offense Gem, you’re one of my best friends, but you’re extremely awkward and a bit too aggressive when it comes to guys,” she said, patting my shoulder.

                “But I don’t know how else to act! I thought guys like a confident girl!” I cried.

                “Yeah, they do, but you’re trying too hard. You’re like Emma Stone in The House Bunny. Don’t worry though, we can work on that. Maybe just not talk so much and smile?” she suggested.

                I sighed. “I’m hopeless.”

                “In the outfit you’re currently wearing, I’d most certainly say you are. So, go change, let’s go to the party, and you won’t be so hopeless anymore,” she said.

                I stalked off to my bedroom and put on Nicole’s white dress. It was extremely short and I knew I’d be spending most of my night pulling it down. I looked at myself in the mirror and made a bunch of faces at myself that I thought would look desirable to guys. I knew I wasn’t the prettiest girl in the world, but I certainly wasn’t ugly. I had light blue eyes, long, wavy blonde hair, freckles dusted across my nose, and plump lips. Nicole had thankfully sat me down for two hours and taught me how to do my makeup properly to enhance my features instead of making myself look like a clown.

                “Well, hand, it looks like it’ll just be the two of us again tonight,” I said to my fingertips pathetically. I may have been a virgin, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t a crazy horny nymphomaniac. I knew I acted aggressive when it came to guys, but I really just wanted to get laid. Ever since I was sixteen and discovered what orgasms were, I had been dying to have sex.

                I was not some stupid, naïve teenager who was sheltered and didn’t know anything about sex. I remember the first time I ever got off. I had been lying in bed on my stomach, watching Cruel Intentions. Of course, all the sex got me feeling tingly and the next thing I knew, I was grinding myself against the mattress. I had never felt anything so amazing. Then I had my first orgasm. It was as if a light switch had been turned on and before I knew it, I was turning into a chronic masturbator.

                Now, I was at that point in my life where I wanted someone else to do the work to make me feel that way.  _Maybe tonight._  I walked out of my bedroom and Nicole was standing there, holding up a pair of four inch silver strappy sandals.

                “What are those? Death traps? Are we catching a bear?” I asked.

                “No, Gem, they’re for you. They’ll make your legs look a mile long and they’ll look super sexy with the dress,” she said, shoving them into my hands.

                I sat down on the couch and it took me about ten minutes to put them on since there were so many straps and my toes kept getting caught. Once I was finally in, I stood up and tried not to wobble so much.

                “Well? How do I look?” I asked.

                “You look hot, Gemma! Seriously, if you don’t get laid tonight, then I will be surprised. Now, let’s go. We don’t want to be too late,” she said. Nicole and I left our apartment in Santa Monica and she drove us up into the Hollywood Hills. I didn’t know the person whose housewarming party we were going to, but it was Nicole’s boyfriend’s really close friend so she invited me to go along with them. Her boyfriend, Todd, was an agent and the person whose housewarming party we were going to was a famous actor.

                He didn’t tell us his name, but he said he was a big deal. I was nervous about being in a room full of people I didn’t know, but I was also excited. Nicole and I moved out here together from Jacksonville, Florida for a change and for our jobs. Nicole was a stylist and I was a writer. I had been offered a job at the Los Angeles Times and I jumped at the chance to take it.

                “Damn these roads are so windy and confusing! I hate the hills,” Nicole pouted, trying to navigate the narrow streets.

                “Just please don’t kill us. I don’t want to die a virgin,” I joked.

                Nicole laughed and pulled up to one of the many gates on the block that I knew hid a million dollar, extravagant home. She didn’t hit the intercom, just called Todd.

                “Hey we’re outside the gate. Can you tell whoever to let us in?” She asked. She hung the phone up and thirty seconds later, the gate started to open. “That was easy!” Once it was open all the way, she pulled the car into the very crowded, but large driveway and found a place to park.

                “How the hell am I supposed to walk down hill in these shoes?” I asked, starting to panic once we got out of the car.

                “You’ll be fine,” she brushed it off. I followed behind her, taking careful steps and trying my hardest not to fall over and break my ankle. There were treacherous brick steps leading down towards the front door and I almost did a victory dance once I got down them without a scratch. The door opened and there was Todd, smiling widely at the two of us.

                “Hey babe,” he greeted, pulling Nicole in for a kiss. “Gemma! Looking hot!” he exclaimed, kissing me on the cheek.

                “It’s Nicole’s dress,” I mumbled.

                “Come on in guys, let’s get you both a drink and introduce you to Josh,” he said.

                “Josh?” Nicole questioned.

                “Well, that’s whose house we’re at,” he laughed. I looked around in awe as Todd led us through the house. It was beautiful and very modern. It wasn’t some crazy mansion with marble all over the place, it was just a large, open, home with expansive outdoor space that was nestled in the sycamore trees.

                Todd took us out onto the deck where there were people gathered around, talking, laughing, and drinking out of solo cups. Apparently this Josh guy had set up three bars outside stocked with every kind of alcohol you could think of.

                “Pinot Grigio for you, right babe?” he asked Nicole. She nodded. “And you, Gemma?”

                “Oh, um, I’ll just have some water,” I responded.

                “Absolutely not, Gemma Jones! You can at least have one drink! I know you’re a lightweight, but one drink won’t kill you!” Nicole exclaimed. “She’ll also have a Pinot Grigio.”

                I sighed and let Nicole have her way.  _One drink won’t kill me._ Todd handed us each a glass of Pinot Grigio and I sipped it slowly, smacking my lips at the slightly bitter taste. Todd took us over to the corner where there were a group of guys talking loudly to each other.

                “Yo, Hutch! Come meet my girlfriend and her hot friend!” Todd yelled.

                I blushed a brilliant scarlet and stood slightly behind Nicole. _Oh Jesus Christ! Josh Hutcherson? Peeta Mellark? Oh God, okay, breathe, Gemma. You can do this. He’s just a normal person who just so happens to play one of your favorite fictional characters. No big deal._

Josh was looking amazing in jeans, a white shirt, and a flannel over it. His smile was warm, but it did nothing to calm my racing heart.

                “Hi, I’m Josh,” he said, sticking his hand out to Nicole.

                She shook it and smiled. “Nicole Flemming, Todd’s girlfriend,” she introduced herself. “And this, is my best friend and roommate, Gemma Jones.”

                She pushed me forward and I stumbled in her massive heels, almost falling into Josh. He grabbed my arm to steady me and smiled. “Whoa, easy there,” he laughed.

                “Sorry,” I mumbled. Luckily I hadn’t spilled my drink all over the place. I shook his hand briefly before taking a step back and looking anywhere except at him.

                “It’s nice to meet the both of you,” he said.

                “You too. I love your house,” Nicole gushed.

                “Thanks. I do too. It’s nice and quiet,” he replied. “So, what do you do, Gemma?” he asked me.

                I looked over at him, my eyes wide.  _He’s talking to you, Gemma! Say something!_ “I w-write for the LA Times,” I stuttered out.

                “Gemma here is an amazing writer. I’m surprised she hasn’t interviewed you yet, Josh,” Todd said.

                I blushed again and took a gulp of wine, wincing at the burning feeling. “Maybe one day,” he said.

                For the next couple of hours, I awkwardly stood with Nicole and Todd while they made googly eyes at each other. Todd kept filling up my wine glass even though I protested, but of course I drank it. I didn’t want to be rude. Pretty soon I was drunk. Everything was spinning and I couldn’t seem to get my feet to stay on the ground.

                “Gemma, we’re going to run to the car for a few minutes. Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Nicole asked, finally taking a break from shoving her tongue down Todd’s throat.

                “Yeah, sure, have fun,” I heard myself say. I knew they were going to have sex, but I couldn’t find it in me to argue with her. The two of them left, giggling the entire way. I stood there by myself for a moment before I realized I really needed to use the bathroom. I zigzagged around, trying to find a door into the house, but all I could find was solid glass.

                I tripped over my own two feet in my massive heels and fell straight into someone’s lap. “Ooof!” I cried. The person’s arms went around me so I wouldn’t fall onto the floor.

                “You okay?” I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up and saw that I was in Josh’s lap and he was smiling at me.

                “Yeah,” I slurred. “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay, Gemma. Those shoes look hard to walk in, but they’re sexy,” he said.

                I blushed and shrugged. “Yeah, they kind of hurt a bit. Um, can you point me in the direction of the bathroom?” I asked.

                “I’ll do you one better and take you there myself,” he replied. I scrambled to my feet and he stood up, excusing himself from his friends.

                “You don’t have to take me, I’m sure I can find it,” I said.

                Josh laughed. “It’s fine, Gemma. I’ll take you to my personal bathroom. There won’t be a line.” Josh grabbed my hand and led me towards the back part of the house where his bedroom was located. It was a lot quieter here and it helped on the pounding headache I was started to get from all the wine I had drank. His room was large with a king sized bed and a door that opened to the outside. “It’s just through here,” he said, bringing me to the door.

                I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I looked around and gasped. His shower was made entirely out of glass. I took care of business as quickly as I could, afraid that someone would see me and washed my hands. When I came out, Josh was sitting on his bed, staring intently at me.

                “I really like your dress, Gemma,” he said huskily.

                I gulped and twisted my fingers together. “Thanks,” I whispered.

                He patted the spot next to him and I wobbled over, my heart pounding in my chest and my breathing heavy.  _Holy shit. I think he wants to have sex! I’m about to lose my V-Card to Josh Hutcherson! Don’t blow this Gemma. Oh, who am I kidding? I’ve barely said two words to the guy!_  I sat down next to him and stared at my lap.

                “You seem nervous,” he observed.

                “Maybe a little,” I agreed.

                Josh picked my chin up so he was looking in my eyes. “You don’t have to be nervous. We’re just sitting here,” he pointed out.

                “I know, but sitting here usually leads to other things,” I said.

                “It doesn’t have to if you don’t want it to. We don’t know each other and I’m not expecting anything from you. It’s just quiet back here and I want to get to know you a little bit. Todd’s a good friend of mine and he’s talked about Nicole and he’s talked about you, so I want to find out more about you,” he said.

                “Okay,” I replied, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. For the next hour, I told Josh about my friendship with Nicole, how we moved here from Florida, and about college and my job. Josh told me about his family, life in Kentucky, and acting. He was extremely sweet and it was really hard not to like him. He was a very genuine person and I was glad I decided to stay and chat with him.

                “So, how come you don’t have a boyfriend?” Josh asked.

                I gulped and looked down. “Well, I mean, it’s not that I haven’t been actively looking, it’s just, guys don’t seem to want to date me.”

                “How is that possible? You’re a sweetheart and you’re sexy as hell,” he said disbelievingly.

                I snorted. “Sexy as hell? This dress and these shoes are Nicole’s. I don’t own anything like this, that’s for sure. I’m also a bit of a Nervous Nelly. I also come on too strong most of the time and that scares guys away,” I told him, basically reiterating what I had been told by many people my entire life.

                “You’re not coming on too strong with me, but then again, I don’t think you’re trying to get into my pants,” he laughed.

                “I would,” I blurted out. “You just make me really nervous.”

                Josh looked at me, his eyes intense. “Why do I make you nervous, Gemma?”

                “Because you’re good looking and famous and smart and all the girls want you,” I said truthfully.

                Josh leaned forward, his face inches from mine. “What if I only want one girl?” he murmured, pressing his forehead against mine.

                 _Oh shit. Don’t you dare hyperventilate and pass out, Gemma!_ “Well, I’d say go for her?”

                Josh smirked and pressed his lips against mine. I moaned into the kiss and threaded my fingers through his hair and pushed him back, breaking away from the kiss. Lack of human contact and lots of wine had made me extremely horny and clouded my judgment terribly.

                “Gemma?” Josh asked.

                I pounced, shoving my tongue down his throat and grinding myself against him. Josh gasped and pushed me away, holding me at arm’s length. “Whoa, Gemma, relax!” he exclaimed.

                I was panting and extremely embarrassed that I had attacked him. “I’m sorry. I told you I come on too strong,” I whispered.

                “I’ll say,” he agreed.

                “Stupid Gemma. Way to ruin it,” I berated myself.

                “Hey, don’t do that. Don’t call yourself stupid,” he said. “You just have to calm down. Take it easy.”

                “I’m not good with things like this, Josh,” I admitted. “I try so hard to do what I think guys like, and it always blows up in my face. I guess I’m just destined to be a virgin forever.”

                “Whoa, you’re a virgin? And you were just going to let me sleep with you?” he asked, sounding a bit angry.

                “I just want to get it over with,” I whispered. “I’m sorry.”

                “Jesus, Gemma! You can’t just do something like that! What if we had gone all the way and you didn’t say anything? I could have hurt you! That could have ended really badly!” he exclaimed.

                “Well, I’m sorry, but your reaction is the exact reason why I didn’t say anything! Every single guy freaks out and then acts as if I’m a pariah!” I yelled back.

                Josh took a deep breath and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Okay, okay, let’s just calm down. Look, I’m not going to sleep with you. It has nothing to do with you, it’s just, I would feel wrong doing something like that having just met you hours ago.”

                I sighed and buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry. “It’s fine, Josh. I get it, really. You don’t have to pretend to be attracted to me,” I whispered pathetically.

                “Hey, I never said that, Gemma. I’m extremely attracted to you, but I barely know you. I wouldn’t feel right about it,” he said.

                I looked up at him. “Josh, please. I know that no guy wants to be with some inexperienced, fumbling girl, but I swear, I can learn!” I begged.

                Josh looked at me hard for a moment. “Okay, Gemma,” he said. “You want to learn? I can teach you, but we’re not doing this tonight and we’re most certainly not having sex any time soon. You want to gain experience? I will be more than happy to help, but we’re going to pace ourselves. One lesson at a time, all right?” he suggested.

                “Wait, really? You’ll teach me everything?” I asked in awe.

                “I will, but I want to get to know you better and I want you to get to know me better as well. This isn’t going to work unless we trust each other. That’s the first lesson; trust. If you don’t trust me, then how can we have sex? So, how about this; tomorrow night, we meet, get something to eat, and talk. Then after that, we’ll figure out all the physical stuff,” he suggested.

                “Okay!” I exclaimed enthusiastically. I threw my arms around Josh and he hugged me back. “Thank you so much, Josh. Really, you have no idea what this means to me.”

                Josh chuckled. “It’s no problem Gemma, really. We’re both obviously attracted to each other, so I don’t see how this wouldn’t work out. Just remember, we can stop at any time,” he said.

                I nodded. Josh and I exchanged phone numbers and went back out to the party. “There you are!” I heard Nicole cry. “Where have you been?” she asked.

                “Josh showed me where the bathroom was,” I slurred.

                “Well, are you ready to head home? It’s pretty late,” she said.

                I nodded. “Okay, let’s go home.”

                “Thank you so much for letting us come, Josh. It was great to meet you and I’m sure we’ll see you around,” Nicole said, giving him a hug.

                “It was no problem, you’re both welcome over anytime,” he replied. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, “See you tomorrow night, Gemma.”

                “Yeah, see you. Thank you,” I whispered back.

                Josh let me go and Todd walked Nicole and I back out to the car.  _Josh Hutcherson is going to teach me all about sex. School is in session._


	2. Chapter Two

                “Hot date?” Nicole asked, coming into the living room where I was putting my shoes on. I blushed bright red.

                “Um, sort of,” I mumbled.

                “What? What do you mean ‘sort of’? Gemma, you have a date and you didn’t even tell me? I’m hurt!” she exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart.

                I sighed and rubbed my temples. “It’s not a date per say, it’s just getting dinner.”

                “Dinner? Where? With whom?” she asked, sitting next to me.

                “With Josh, at The Ivy,” I replied, not looking at her.

                Nicole was silent for a moment. “You’re going to dinner with Josh fucking Hutcherson at The Ivy and you’re wearing  _that_?” she screeched. “Seriously, Gem, we need to take you clothes shopping. The Ivy isn’t some place that you wear a t-shirt and jeans to. There are paparazzi there all the time and I don’t know about you, but if I’m going to be photographed with Josh Hutcherson, I’m not going to be wearing dirty old Converse.”

 

                My eyes widened and I looked at her. “Do you really think we’ll be photographed together?” I asked.

                She laughed. “Well, duh, Gemma. It’s The Ivy. That’s not a place you go if you want to be left alone by photographers.”

                 _Shit. I can’t do this. I have to call him and cancel._  “Excuse me,” I said, getting up and going into my bedroom. I slammed my door and grabbed my cell phone, pacing back and forth while I dialed Josh and waited for him to answer.

                “Hello there, Gemma Jones,” he greeted.

                “I can’t go tonight,” I blurted out.

                “What? Why?” he asked. “I’m on my way over to your place right now.”

                “Well turn around and go home or take me somewhere besides The Ivy! Are you crazy? Nicole said that photographers are always there and they’re going to take pictures of us! I’m not ready for that, Josh! We just met last night and you expect me to go out to a celebrity haunt with you to discuss our arrangement? You must be out of your damn mind! Take me to an In-N-Out! Somewhere I can wear jeans and a t-shirt and Converse!” I cried, having a full blown panic attack.

                “Whoa, Gemma, calm down!” he exclaimed. “Look, I wanted to go to The Ivy because they have great food and I wanted to take you to a nice place. I don’t want to take you to an In-N-Out because that’s where cheap assholes take girls they don’t want to be seen with and then they have sex in the car in the parking lot. That’s not me, Gemma. When I take girls I like out on a date, it’s to a nice restaurant with good food and a private table. I don’t want to sit in my car and eat burgers. Who cares if we get photographed. They don’t know you and all you have to do is ignore them if they’re even there. Will you please trust me? After all, that’s what this is all about.”

                I took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of my bed. “I don’t know, Josh. It just seems like a lot all at once. I mean, we’re practically strangers and now you’re taking me out to a place where we’ll be seen and possibly be splashed across the tabloids.”

                “Gemma, please. I promise you that it will not be as bad as you think it will. Let me take you there and we’ll have some dinner and talk,” he pleaded.

                I sighed and nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. “Okay,” I gave in. “If we get attacked by paparazzi though, I’ll kill you.”

                Josh laughed. “Okay. You can go right ahead and do that. I will see you in ten minutes.”

                “Bye,” I mumbled, hanging up. I walked out of my room where Nicole was standing nonchalantly by the door.

                “So, you told Josh to take you to an In-N-Out? Seriously, Gemma?” she asked yet again.

                “He used his damn fancy words and won the argument. We’re going to The Ivy,” I replied in defeat.

                Nicole screeched and jumped up and down. “Yay! This is going to be so exciting!” she yelled. Once she had calmed down, she went back to business. “Come on, to my closet we go. You are  _not_  going to The Ivy wearing that!”

                Nicole dragged me into her room where she threw a black maxi dress at me and flat sandals. “Cute, but casual. Now, go change,” she said.

                I changed into the dress, put the sandals on, and surveyed myself in the mirror. I liked that the dress was long and the shoes weren’t crazy heels since my feet were still hurting from the night before. I walked out so Nicole could see and she gave me the thumbs up. “Good now?” I asked.

                “Perfect,” she responded. I smiled and there was a knock at our door. “Hm, I wonder who that could be,” Nicole said, winking at me. I took a deep breath as she went to go answer it. “Josh! What a surprise!” she greeted him.

                He laughed. “Nice to see you again, Nicole. Is Gemma ready?” he asked.

                I walked up behind Nicole and gave him a timid smile. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a cream colored button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked extremely sexy.

                “I’m ready,” I answered. Nicole stepped out of the way and I walked out to Josh. He surveyed me up and down and smiled.

                “You look beautiful,” he stated.

                “Thanks,” I whispered.

                “Well, you kids have fun! Don’t have her back too late, Josh,” Nicole teased.

                “Don’t worry. Even if it was late, I’ll make sure she gets in safe,” he promised.

                “Bye,” I said pathetically to her and she shut the door. I took a deep breath and looked up at Josh, seeing him smiling down at me. “Hi,” I whispered.

                He chuckled. “Hi, Gemma. Are you hungry?” he asked.

                I nodded, even though my stomach was in knots making me not hungry at all. Josh took my hand in his and led me out to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me like a gentleman and closed it once I was in. I took the few seconds I had alone to get my heart rate and breathing under control before Josh joined me. The scent of his cologne filled my nostrils in the small space and I found myself breathing the delicious smell in deeper. “You smell nice,” I commented.

                “Why thank you,” he replied. He started the car and backed out of the parking space before taking my hand in his again. “Relax, Gemma. I can practically feel the tension rolling off of you.”

                “I’m trying,” I told him.

                “I know you’re nervous, but don’t be. You were fine when we were alone together last night. Hell, you attacked me,” he said.

                I cringed at the memory. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was really drunk,” I explained.

                He gave a short laugh. “It’s all right. You don’t have to apologize. I just want you to relax. We’re just going to dinner and talking.”

                “Right,” I said, trying to calm myself down. The closer and closer we got to Beverly Hills, the more nervous I got.  _What the hell have I gotten myself into? We’re going to be photographed. My face is going to be splashed across magazine covers and thousands of teenage girls are going to try to kill me and create hate websites about me._

                “Gemma?” Josh asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked over at him. “We’re here.”

                “Oh. Right.” I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. One of the valet guys opened my door for me and helped me out. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn’t see a single paparazzi in sight. Josh led me up the brick steps to the patio where the hostess was standing.

                “See? Nothing to worry about,” he murmured, placing his hand on my lower back.

                “Yet,” I murmured back.

                “Hello, welcome to The Ivy. Do you have a reservation?” the hostess asked.

                “Yes, it’s under Hutcherson,” Josh replied. She scanned her list and nodded, grabbing two menus and showing us to a table for two at the back corner of the patio. We were practically hidden from view and it was nice to know that even though we were at a crowded restaurant, it felt like we were the only people there.

                “This is really nice,” I commented, looking around at all the greenery hanging.

                “Wait until you try the food. It’s fantastic as well,” he said, opening up his menu. I followed suit and my eyes practically bulged out of my head at the prices.  _Is he for real right now? A rack of lamb is seventy dollars! Do people really pay for that?_ “Anything jumping out at you?” he asked.

                “Yeah, the prices,” I replied.

                Josh sighed. “Don’t even worry about that, Gemma. It’s my treat,” he insisted.

                I bit my lip. “Josh,” I started, but he shook his head.

                “Don’t even start. I don’t care if you want to order two of the most expensive thing on the menu. You get what your heart desires. Let me treat you,” he said with finality.

                “Fine,” I replied, still not totally comfortable with the idea.

                “Good. Now, is there any dish that is popping out at you?” he asked.

                “Well, I do like filet mignon,” I replied timidly. He looked up at me and smiled.

                “Finally, a girl who eats steak and not some wimpy salad with no dressing on it!” he exclaimed happily.

                “Have you dated many salad eaters?” I asked curiously.

                Josh laughed. “Too many. They always order the side salad with no dressing and claim to be full after three bites. I don’t like girls whose diets consist of rabbit food. It’s refreshing to be with someone who will order a steak with no shame.”

                I shrugged. “I’d rather eat a steak. I’m in no way a vegetarian. If there is a burger on a menu, I’m ordering it.”

                “Good. Next time we go out, I’m taking you to a place with incredible burgers. They’re massive and messy and I can’t get enough of them,” he said.

                 _Next time? He’s already planning on taking me out again?_ “Sounds good,” I replied. The waitress came and we ordered out drinks and our food. I, of course, got the filet mignon and Josh ordered the Snake River Farms Kobe Rib Eye Medallion. Conversation flowed easily between us while we waited for our food and it was nice to be able to get to know him more. He was an extremely passionate person, personally and career wise and it turned me on.

                Once our food arrived, we got down to business. “Gemma I don’t want to do this half-assed. This is a big deal and we need to hammer down the details.”

                “Okay. What sort of details?” I asked.

                “Well, for one thing, I don’t think we should see other people while this is going on. It’s not fair to either one of us,” he said.

                I nodded. “I agree.”

                “Also, I know this is a bit embarrassing, but how far have you actually gone with a man?” he asked.

                I blushed and looked down at my plate, pushing my steak around for a moment. “Well, I mean, I’ve kissed guys,” I mumbled.

                “That’s it? Only kissing?” he hedged.

                I shrugged. “I mean, they’ve groped me over my shirt and stuff, but that’s about it. It wasn’t that great to be honest,” I laughed once.

                “That’s because you were probably with guys who had no idea what they were doing. It won’t be like that with us, Gemma. I’m not going to take anything from you and give you nothing in return. This _will_  be a pleasant experience for you and I  _will_  make you feel good. I just want to take this slow; build up to it if you will,” he explained.

                I nodded. “That’s what I want, too,” I told him.

                His eyes burned with intensity and he swallowed a bite of food. “Good. That being said, if I ever make you feel uncomfortable or do anything that you’re not ready for, I  _need_  you to tell me. I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t want to do. Don’t ever be afraid to stop me. I promise you I will not get mad.”

                I took a deep breath and nodded once again. “Okay, Josh. I promise I will tell you,” I swore. “And please don’t be afraid to extend me the same courtesy. I know that I can sometimes be a bit overwhelming and come on too strong, as you saw last night. Don’t let me get away with anything like that. I want to please you, too and I want to do it right. That’s the whole point of this; for you to teach me.”

                “All right, Gemma. I will be completely honest with you and you with me. Like I said last night, we can’t do this unless we trust each other. We’re still getting to know one another which is why I think taking it slow is best,” he said.

                “I do too. That’s all of my requirements, unless you have more to add,” I told him.

                He shook his head. “No. Nothing to add. Although, I want you to be open with me. I don’t want this whole thing to just be about sex. I really like you, Gemma. I want us to be able to talk to each other and hang out without it always revolving around this arrangement,” he requested.

                I smiled. “I like that idea as well. It will also definitely help with the trust portion of this whole thing.”

                For the rest of dinner, Josh and I continued to get to know each other better and when the check came, he paid it off with no problem what so ever. We were both full and decided skipping on dessert would be best. Since it was Sunday and I had work the next day, we both agreed to call it an early night. “Thank you for dinner,” I whispered as we waited for the car.

                “You’re very welcome. Thank you for letting me take you here. See? No photographers in sight,” he commented, looking around.

                Josh was right, there was no one around other than a few pedestrians walking into other restaurants on the Boulevard. The valet pulled the car up in front of us and we got in after Josh handed him a nice tip. The way back to my apartment, my stomach was a flutter with butterflies. I really wanted Josh to kiss me, but I wasn’t sure if he would since we were taking it slow. He held my hand again the whole way while I leaned back in his comfortable leather seats.

                Josh pulled up to my apartment complex, rushing around to my side to open my door and help me out. He walked me to my door and I turned around to face him. “I really had a great time tonight, Josh. Thank you, again.”

                “I had a great time, too, Gemma. When can I see you again?” he asked.

                “Well, I work all week, but maybe one or two nights we can hang out? That is if I don’t get home too late,” I replied.

                Josh nodded. “Good. I really don’t want to wait until next weekend to see you again,” he said softly, stepping closer to me.

                “The feeling is mutual,” I admitted, swallowing hard.

                “Are you ready for a lesson?” he asked quietly.

                “Lesson?” I repeated, not sure I had heard him correctly.

                He smiled wide and nodded. “Yes, Gemma, a lesson. I want to teach you the proper way to say goodnight,” he whispered, his arms going around my waist.

                “You know me, always willing to learn,” I laughed nervously.

                Josh pressed his lips against my forehead and I sucked in a breath, my heart pounding out of my chest. He kissed both of my cheeks and my nose before pressing his lips softly against mine. We both moaned quietly into the kiss, one of his hands moving to cup my face. It was a sweet kiss, no tongue involved, and it was absolutely perfect.

                Josh pulled away slowly and my eyes opened, seeing his smiling face looking down at me. “That was the best goodnight I’ve ever gotten,” I said truthfully.

                Josh laughed and pecked my lips one last time. “Same here, Gem. Now, you go get some sleep and have a good day at work tomorrow. I’ll call you tomorrow night to plan what days we can see each other,” he said.

                “Okay,” I said. “Goodnight, Josh.”

                We let go of each other and I opened my front door. Once I was inside he waved and headed off towards his car again. I shut the door, locking it, and leaning my back against it, feeling as if I was floating on cloud nine.

                “Welcome home, mystery blonde,” Nicole said.

                I opened my eyes and gave her a strange look. “Mystery blonde?” I asked confused.

                She pulled out her phone and held it up for me so I could read it. It was a tweet by some random tabloid with the words reading, “Josh Hutcherson spotted on dinner date at The Ivy with Mystery Blonde.” There was another tweet right under it that read, “Confirmed: mystery blonde NOT Jennifer Lawrence.”

                My eyes widened. “Are there any pictures?” I asked worriedly.

                Nicole shook her head and I let out a harsh gust of air. “No pictures thankfully, but it’s all over Twitter and Tumblr. Of course, most of his fans are denying it, not wanting to face the truth, but I just thought you should know that even though you weren’t photographed, you were seen. It’s going to be all right though, Gemma. Josh won’t let anyone hurt you and I definitely won’t either,” she said with conviction.

                “Well, as long as there is no photographic evidence, I’m not going to worry about it,” I told her. “But I’m glad you have my back, Nic.”

                She smiled and did some sort of karate kick. “I’ll kick those paps right where it hurts if they mess with you!” she exclaimed.

                I giggled and we both went off and got ready for bed. As I was starting to fall asleep, the only thing I could think about was Josh and that amazing goodnight kiss.


	3. Chapter Three

                “Bowling?” I asked, unsure if I had heard him right.

                “Yes, Gemma, bowling. You know, where you take a heavy ball, hurl it down a lane and try to knock ten pins over with it?” he asked.

                I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see me. “I know what bowling is, Josh,” I said exasperated. “Why do you want to go bowling?”

                “Because it’s fun and I love it,” he replied. “Why don’t you want to go?”

                “Well, for starters, I’m absolutely terrible at it. Seriously, I can barely knock one pin down with the bumpers up,” I explained.

                Josh chuckled. “Oh stop. Come on, Gem. I promise I will not judge you or your bowling skills,” he swore.

                I sighed and moved my phone to the other ear. “Fine. We’ll go bowling,” I gave in.

                “Good! So, you get out of work and four thirty? I’ll pick you up at six?” he asked.

                “Six o’clock works. See you then,” I replied, hanging my office phone up. It was Thursday and I hadn’t seen Josh since Sunday since I had been working late all week. Today was the first day I would be getting out on time and I was relieved. I hated getting home at nine o’clock at night and then waking up hours later to do it all over again.

 

                I really just wanted to go home and sleep, but I also wanted to see Josh. I had promised him we’d hang out at least one night during the week and I wasn’t going to bail on him when I was available just because I was tired. I finished up my work for the day before practically running out of my office. I did not want to get stopped by my boss and get saddled with last minute work. Once I made it onto the freeway, I breathed a sigh of relief. I luckily avoided crazy traffic and got back to my apartment with forty-five minutes to spare until Josh arrived.

                I quickly showered, redid my hair and makeup and was just putting on my shoes when there was a knock at the door. I ran, tripping over my own two feet and falling, smashing my knee into the hardwood floor. “Son of a bitch!” I cried, before getting up and limping the rest of the way to the door. I swung it open while rubbing my knee and saw Josh standing there, an amused expression on his face.

                “You okay there?” he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up.

                “Perfect, just introduced my knee to the hardwood floor,” I replied nonchalantly.

                Josh laughed and shook his head. “You seem to fall a lot,” he commented.

                “Spend more time with me and you’ll see it’s at least four times a day,” I shrugged.

                “Oh, Gemma. What am I going to do with you?” he asked, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and was about to step out when Josh stopped me. “I’ve been here twice and I still have not seen your apartment. You’ve seen my place, I think it’s only fair I see yours.”

            I swallowed hard and looked behind me, making sure it was decently cleaned. “Okay,” I replied, standing back to let him in. Josh smiled and I shut the door once he was in the front hallway.

            I showed Josh around our apartment until the only place left was my room. I nervously let Josh in and watched as he surveyed the room, looking at the pictures of my friends and me from home, and running his fingers along the comforter of my bed. “I really like your room. It’s so you,” he commented.

            “Thanks,” I whispered, shifting nervously in the doorway. Josh looked at me and walked over slowly, never breaking eye contact. He stopped only inches away from me, not touching me, but I could smell his cologne and almost hear his heartbeat. I swallowed hard and looked down at my feet, trying to get my breathing under control from his close proximity. Josh’s fingers gently lifted my chin up until our eyes met.

            “May I have a proper hello?” he asked.

            “Yes,” I breathed. Josh moved his hand so it was cupping my cheek and leaned down, pressing his lips softly against mine. I moaned into the kiss resting my hands on his chest. After a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled.

            “Shall we?” he asked, holding his arm out to me. I giggled and took it, letting him lead me out of the apartment. After I locked up, we got into his car and headed to Pinz bowling alley in Studio City. Everything was neon and bright, just like every other bowling alley I had been to.

            “So, you come here often?” I asked.

            Josh laughed. “Yes, Gemma. I come here a lot. I love bowling and I’m not exactly old enough to get into a bar, so my friends and I come here instead.”

            Josh helped me pick out the right ball to use, bought us both shoes, and got us one of the last lanes. I had always hated bowling shoes since they made my feet look ridiculous and these ones were no exception.

            “Why do they make their shoes so ugly?” I asked.

            “They don’t look that bad. I think you look adorable in them,” he said matter of factly. I rolled my eyes and once Josh had set up our scoreboard, I lifted my ball and headed towards the lane.

            “Please, don’t judge me,” I begged, looking back at him.

            He stood up and jogged over so he was standing behind me. “How about I give you some pointers?” he suggested.

            “That would be very much appreciated, but please note that no matter how many pointers you offer, I am still highly uncoordinated,” I reminded him.

            Josh chuckled and stepped closer, holding my right arm, since the ball was in that hand. “Now, first, you’re going to take a few steps forward until you reach the end of the lane, and then, you’re going to swing your arm back, position your wrist like this, and when you swing your arm forward, just let go about here,” he explained, putting me through the motions.

            I turned my head to the side to look at him since he was standing so close and I smiled. “Thank you,” I whispered.

            He smiled back and kissed my nose. “You’re welcome, Gemma.” I had almost forgotten who he was and where we were for a second, until I heard gasps from behind our area. I looked over and saw three young girls, huddling together while glancing over at us and whispering to each other.

            “Um, I think we have an audience,” I mumbled, taking a step back from him.

            Josh sighed and looked over as well. Once they saw he was looking, they all started giggling and fluffing their hair. I rolled my eyes at their antics and Josh scratched the back of my neck. “I should probably go over and say hi,” he said.

            “Go ahead. I’ll take my turn while you do that,” I replied.

            Josh looked at me intently for a second before plastering a smile on his face and walking over to them. Instead of taking my turn, I watched him interact with them. They were very flirty, flashing their teeth that were still covered in braces, twirling their hair with their fingers, and throwing their heads back with laughter every time he talked.  _He probably didn’t even say anything remotely funny._

            Josh was ever the gentleman though and graciously took pictures with them before waving goodbye and heading back over towards me. The girls moved away, but not far, their eyes still lingering on the two of us. “Hey, you didn’t go yet?” he asked.

            I shook my head. “I decided to wait for you. Now, I’ll go.” I tried my best to concentrate on just getting the ball down the center of the lane and doing exactly what Josh told me. Of course, that didn’t work out and the ball went straight into the gutter.

            I walked back to him dejected and shuffling my feet, but Josh just smiled. “It’s okay, Gemma. You still have one more turn,” he reminded me. My ball came back up the chute and I grabbed it, this time concentrating even harder. As I stepped forward and let go of the ball, I slipped on the smooth wood and tumbled backwards, landing on my backside with a thump.

            “Ow,” I groaned, hearing the teenage girls laugh loudly at my misfortune. I felt Josh lift me up from behind and steady me.

            “You okay?” he asked softly.

            I scoffed. “Why do they give you shoes with no traction on a slippery floor?” I complained. I looked behind me and saw the three girls each had their cameras out, taking pictures and probably a video of us. “Fantastic. Just what I need,” I grumbled.

            “Ignore them, Gem. They’re a bunch of fourteen year olds, not the paparazzi,” he soothed.

            “A bunch of fourteen year olds with Facebooks and Twitters and Tumblrs. This is going to get out,” I said worriedly.

            Josh wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down, but having the opposite affect since I knew this was more fuel to the fire. “Who cares, Gemma. If it gets out, it gets out. I’m really not worried about it. I’ve never been heavily followed by paparazzi even now after The Hunger Games. I’m not going to let pictures of us together ruin anything. I still have to have a life,” he said.

            I understood where Josh was coming from, but I was still going to worry about it. Josh and I resumed our game and the young girls eventually left. Josh was constantly bowling strikes while I had barely knocked two pins down. It was frustrating, but I was having a lot of fun with him. I begged him not to start a second game since I had lost appallingly and I was starving.

            “I don’t really want to eat bowling alley food, how about we go to In-N-Out?” he suggested, changing back into his sneakers.

            “Oh, now you want to go to In-N-Out?” I teased. “You want to have sex with me in your car in the parking lot?”

            Josh rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t want to take you there for a first date. Plus, I’m not going to have us eating in my car. We’ll just pick it up and bring it back to your place,” he said.

            “Okay,” I replied. Josh and I returned our shoes and went back out to his car. He took the drive-thru when we got to In-N-Out and ordered us cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks before heading back to my apartment. Josh had gotten his burger and fries Animal Style while I chose mine all boring and plain, just the way I liked it. When we got home, we ran into Nicole who was getting ready to spend the night at Todd’s like she did every Thursday.

            “Well hello, most adorable couple ever,” she gushed, winking at us. “You guys looked so cute bowling together.”

            I looked at Josh, horrified. “I told you they would post those pictures everywhere!” I exclaimed.

            “Not everywhere, just all over Tumblr. Now they finally have a face to their Mystery Blonde and they are all freaking out over it. It’s so fun to just sit back and watch,” Nicole said.

            “Yeah, fun for you! You’re not the one in the pictures,” I grumbled. I had to remember to lock my windows tonight just in case.

            “Relax, Gemma. Who cares that they posted them. It’s really not a big deal,” Josh assured me. I sighed, officially losing my appetite as I plopped down on the couch. Josh sat next to me and kissed my temple. “How about a lesson tonight to get your mind off of it, hm?”

            I shivered as his whispered tickled my neck and nodded. Nicole came into the room, her overnight bag on her shoulder and she waved at both of us. “I will see you tomorrow, Gemma. Have a good night, Josh!”

            “Bye, Nicole,” we both replied. She made her way out the door, leaving Josh and I alone.

            “Okay, let’s eat and relax for a bit. No more talk or thoughts of those pictures,” he said.

            “Fine,” I groaned. Josh and I ate our food, sitting closely and giggling as he tried to make me taste his Animal Style fries and burger. “Yuck! I hate Thousand Island and onions!” I exclaimed.

            Josh laughed. “Oh, stop. Come on! Just one bite! It’s delicious!” he insisted.

            I took a small bite unwillingly before spitting it out into a napkin once the sauce hit my tongue. I hated all things mayonnaise based and this was no different. “That’s so disgusting!”

            “Ah, well, at least you tried,” he said.

            “You better chew an entire pack of gum before you even think about kissing me with that onion breath,” I told him.

            “Yes, ma’am. I will chew all the Orbit in the world,” he promised. I rolled my eyes and we finished our meals. As promised, Josh popped three pieces of gum into his mouth and chewed loudly for the next fifteen minutes.

            “Do you have to chew like a cow?” I teased.

            “Hey, it’s a lot of gum! It’s hard to chew it with my mouth closed,” he garbled around the wad.

            I giggled and when I deemed his breath fresh enough, he spit the gum in the garbage and I led him to my bedroom. I was excited to be adding another lesson, but also a little nervous.

            “So, should we lay on the bed?” I asked, my voice cracking.

            Josh stood behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. “We can do whatever makes you comfortable,” he said.

            I took the initiative and got on the bed, resting my head on the pillow. Josh followed suit and rested his arm on my waist as we faced each other. “So, what’s tonight’s lesson?” I asked.

            “Kissing,” he whispered.

            I looked at him strangely. “Wasn’t that the last lesson?” I asked.

            Josh shook his head. “Our last lesson was a proper kiss goodnight. Tonight’s lesson is kissing in general; with tongue, without tongue, on your lips, not on your lips,” he explained.

            “What do you mean not on my lips?” I asked.

            Josh ran his finger lightly along the side of my neck, making me shiver. “I haven’t kissed you here, yet. I want to do that,” he whispered.

            I swallowed hard and Josh leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. It was just like the kiss earlier; simple and innocent. We kissed like that a few more times before his tongue lightly swiped my bottom lip. “Open your mouth and follow my lead. We’ll take it slow,” he whispered.

            I did as he said and fisted his t-shirt when his tongue caressed mine. It was a lot different than the last time I had shoved my tongue practically down his throat when I was drunk; it was gentle and sweet, definitely a lot calmer. I did what he said and followed his lead, kissing him properly and moaning quietly against his mouth. His breath was minty from the gum, but there was an underlying taste of Josh, It drove me crazy and I pulled myself closer to him. Josh moved his lips away from mine and I gasped for breath.

            His lips didn’t leave my skin as they travelled across my cheek and down my neck, kissing wetly at the sensitive skin. I whimpered as his tongue snaked out and he nibbled at the spot right above my collarbone. It was as if that one area was linked directly to in between my legs and I pressed myself down on his thigh, hoping to relieve the ache.

            He groaned and sucked on the area, his hands running down my back and grabbing my behind to pull me closer. I cried out at the friction it caused and started to grind myself on his thigh.

            “Please,” I heard myself whimper pitifully. “Don’t stop.”

            His lips moved to behind my ear and he kissed and sucked the skin there as well, causing me to wail and grip him even tighter. I was wound up so tight and I wanted nothing more than for him to just shove his fingers into my pants and get me off. I couldn’t believe he had made me feel that way just from kissing my neck. His lips found their way back to mine and we kissed with more intensity, his hands pushing through my hair to hold my head closer.

            I grabbed one of his hands and pressed it between my legs, unable to stop myself. The ache was overwhelming and I wanted to relieve it. Josh’s kisses halted as he felt the heat and possible wetness through my jeans. He pulled back slightly, moving his hand and breathing heavily. I was in an agitated state and he kissed my forehead and stroked my cheeks, trying to calm me down.

            “Please,” I begged again.

            “Slow, Gemma,” he reminded me. “I want to take this slow.”

            “I just, I can’t. It’s too much,” I said, frowning.

            “Easy. Just relax. I want you so bad and it’s really hard to stop myself when you shove my hand between your legs,” he told me.

            “I don’t want you to stop, Josh. I want you to use your hand,” I pleaded, desperate for his touch.

            Josh pulled away from me and sat up, scrubbing his face with his hands as if he was frustrated before looking down at me. “No one’s ever touched you like that, have they?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

            I shook my head. “No,” I whispered.

            “Have… have you ever touched yourself?” he asked hesitantly.

            I bit my lip and wanted to deny it, but I had promised I would be honest with him. “Yes,” I said.

            “More than once?” I nodded. He blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

            “Are you… disgusted?” I questioned bashfully.

            Josh’s eyes widened and he shook his head hard. “Not at all, Gemma! I am actually the opposite of disgusted. I’m extremely turned on.”

            “You are?” I wondered.

            “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled. “Now I’m not going to be able to get the mental picture out of my head of you touching yourself.”

            “I want you to touch me like that,” I told him.

            “I will. I swear to you, Gemma, I will touch you like that, just not now. We agreed that we would take this slow and me fingering you would be doing the exact opposite,” he reasoned.

            I was frustrated, but I understood where he was coming from. We had barely known each other a week and him getting me off with his fingers would definitely be rushing things along.

            “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

            He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Gemma. I told you not to be afraid to tell me when to stop? Well, I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me what you want, either. I’m glad to know that you want me to do that to you.”

            I smiled slightly and sat up next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He pulled me into his arms and held me close for a bit until I looked over at the clock. It was almost eleven and I was exhausted, especially since I knew I had to get up and go to work the next morning.

            “I don’t want tonight to be over,” I admitted.

            Josh kissed my forehead and nodded. “I don’t either, but you have to go to work tomorrow. Do you have plans tomorrow night?” he asked.

            “Just happy hour with my co-workers until about eight. What about you?” I asked.

            He shrugged. “Nothing set in stone. Andre and I are hanging out during the day. Would you maybe want to spend the night tomorrow? I promise I won’t try anything. I’ll even sleep in a different room if you want me to,” he said.

            I giggled. “That won’t be necessary, Josh. We’re adults, we can share a bed without having sex.”

            He nodded. “So, tomorrow night?” he asked.

            “Tomorrow night sounds perfect. I’m going to come back here and shower and pack after happy hour, so is around ten okay?”

            “Ten is perfect,” he whispered. I walked Josh to my front door and let him give me another proper goodnight kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Yeah, see you tomorrow,” I said. I watched him walk away before locking myself in for the night. Before heading to bed, I went on Tumblr and saw the pictures of Josh and I bowling. There were a lot of mixed comments about me, some calling me pretty, other’s ugly, and other’s just being down right jealous.

            The pictures weren’t bad. Of course, I cringed at the one of me falling while trying to throw my ball, but other than that, I smiled at the ones of Josh with his arms around me. We were smiling and laughing, truly looking like a couple.  _Maybe one day._


	4. Chapter Four

                “Come on, Gemma! Just one more drink!” my co-worker, Lena begged of me. I chuckled and shook my head, leaning back slightly in my chair.

                “I have to drive!” I replied.

                “Just leave your car here and take a cab home. It’s not that far,” she commented.

                “I can’t. I’m not staying at my place tonight so I need my car,” I explained.

                Lena’s eyes widened and a sly smile appeared on her face. “Where are you staying then, Gemma?” she asked mischievously.

                I gulped and looked down, my fingers fidgeting with a coaster. “Just a friend’s place. No big deal,” I answered.

                “You are such a terrible liar! Who is he? What’s his name? Where does he live? Tell me everything!” she demanded.

                I shook my head. “I can’t,” I said simply.

                “I know who she’s going to see tonight; Josh Hutcherson,” our other coworker, Melody butted in. My eyes widened in horror.  _How does she know?_

“Josh Hutcherson? Give me a break, Mel!” Lena exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

                “It’s true! I saw pictures of them together on Tumblr! They went bowling last night and there are pictures of them pretty much almost kissing,” she gossiped as if I wasn’t sitting right there.

 

                “You have a Tumblr and you stalk Josh Hutcherson on it?” Lena asked surprised.

                “Yes I have a Tumblr and no I do not stalk him! Someone I follow posted the pictures and I was like ‘hm, that girl looks really familiar.’ Then I realized it was Gemma!” she exclaimed.

                “Fantastic,” I mumbled, pulling out my cell phone to type a quick text to Josh.

                 _My coworker has a Tumblr and saw the pictures of us from last night. We’ve been outed._

Less than a minute later, my phone buzzed with his reply.

                 _They’ve been posted everywhere, Gem. The gossip sites got a hold of them. It’s fine though. I had my rep answer no comment. Still coming over soon?_

My heart dropped to my stomach as I read that. “Fuck,” I whispered.

                “What?” Lena and Melody asked in synchronization.

                “Well, apparently those pictures are now everywhere, not just on Tumblr. Great, just what I needed,” I grumbled.

                “Oh relax, Gemma. You’re not famous, so it’s not like anyone knows your name or who you are,” Melody said, waving me off. I unlocked my phone and wrote back to Josh.

                 _Fantastic news *sarcasm*. I’m leaving the bar now and running home to change, shower, and pick some clothes up. I’ll text you when I’m on my way._

“Okay, guys, I’m hitting the road,” I said, standing up and gathering my things.

                “It’s barely eight o’clock!” Lena complained.

                “I told you, I have plans! I will see you both on Monday,” I said.

                “Night! Have fun with Joshy!” Melody exclaimed.

                I blushed and shook my head before walking outside and to my car in the parking lot across the street. I started it up and went to pull out, but my wheel wasn’t turning. I looked at it, confused for a moment, before trying it again. I had to use all of my strength to get my wheel to turn and I couldn’t figure out why.

                “What the hell is going on?” I asked out loud to myself. I just my car off and tried again with the same results.  _Fantastic. My power steering shit out. Looks like I’m not going to Josh’s tonight._

I sighed and pulled my phone out, dialing his number. “Hey you,” he answered, sounding like he was out of breath.

                “Am I interrupting something?” I asked.

                “No. Driver and I were just running around and playing. He runs so damn fast! What’s up?” he replied.

                “Well, looks like I’m not coming over tonight!” I exclaimed, letting out a humorless laugh.

                “What? Why?” he questioned.

                “Just went to pull my car out and my power steering doesn’t work. Something is broken. I’m going to have Triple A come tow it and then I’m just going to take a cab home,” I explained, feeling dejected.

                “Gemma, no. Don’t take a cab. I’ll come get you, take you home to get your things and do what you need to do, and then we’ll come back here, all right?” he suggested.

                “But what about my car? How am I supposed to get home?” I asked.

                “I’ll drive you home. Hell, I’ll even take you to get your car when it’s fixed,” he said. “I want to see you, Gem.”

                I sighed, resting my forehead on the steering wheel. “Fine,” I gave in. “I’m at La Cita Bar on South Hill Street.”

                “Perfect. I will see you soon,” he said. I hung up and called Triple A. They arrived less than fifteen minutes later, towed my car and gave me the details. I knew Josh would be awhile since he was coming from Hollywood, so I went back inside to wait with my friends.

                “You’re back?” Lena asked.

                “My power steering shit out on me and they had to tow my car. Josh is coming to get me,” I said.

                “WHAT?” Melody asked loudly. “Oh my God, Gemma. Can we meet him?” she asked excitedly.

                “No!” I exclaimed. “He’s here to pick me up, not meet my drunk co-workers who will probably hit on him.”

                “We’re not going to hit on him,” Melody said, even though she didn’t sound the least bit convincing.

                I rolled my eyes. “You’re not meeting him and that is final,” I said firmly.

                “Fiiiiiine,” Lena drawled. “While you wait, at least have a drink!”

                Melody ordered a couple of rounds of shots for us and a strong drink for me. When Josh texted me twenty minutes later to tell me he was waiting for me outside, I was officially drunk. The room was spinning and everything seemed to make me giggle.

                “Have fun having drunk sex with Lover Boy!” Melody cackled.

                “We’re not having sex!” I exclaimed, even though I wished we were.

                “Yeah, okay,” Lena said disbelieving me. I said good night to them and stumbled out the door where Josh was waiting for me, this time in his Jeep. It took me a minute to open the door, but when I did, I saw Josh staring at me with an amused expression.

                “Have a few drinks while you were waiting for me?” he asked.

                I giggled and climbed into the SUV without any grace what so ever and shut the door. “Just a few,” I said, leaning over the console towards him with my lips puckered.

                “Ah, my drunk girl wants a kiss,” he teased. He also leaned forward and captured my lips with his, kissing me gently. He pulled away before I could climb over the console and attack him and smiled at me. “Let’s get your things and head back to my place.”

                “Sounds good,” I slurred. Josh got us back to my apartment and I stumbled around my room throwing clothes in my overnight bag as he watched me from the doorway. “So is there a lesson tonight?” I asked.

                “I don’t know. You’re drunk and we both know how you like to take advantage of me when you’re under the influence,” he teased.

                “That was one time!” I argued.

                He laughed and shook his head. “Maybe, if you’re sobered up enough,” he said.

                “I’m going to take a shower. That should help,” I replied. “You can watch TV or go through my underwear drawer or whatever you guys like to do.”

                He laughed again and entered the room, sitting on my bed. “You’d seriously let me go through your underwear drawer?” he asked.

                I shrugged. “Sure. Go for it. In fact, pick something out for me to wear when I get out,” I told him.

                His eyes darkened and he smirked. “If it was up to me, you’d be wearing nothing under your clothes.”

                I swallowed hard at his words and held on to my dresser for support. “Oh?” I asked.

                “Mhm,” he answered. “Now, go shower while I go through your underwear.” I giggled and kicked my shoes off, heading to the bathroom. “Am I going to find any sex toys anywhere?” he called as I walked out the door.

                I smiled and turned around. “No. I don’t use toys. My fingers work just fine,” I replied saucily.

                “Fuck,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands for a second before looking at me with the most seductive expression. “I would kill to see that.”

                “Maybe soon you will,” I said.

                “I’d say let’s have it be our next lesson, but that would not be taking it slow. Now go shower while I sit here and let my cock deflate,” he mumbled.

                I looked down at his crotch and sure enough, he was hard and straining against his jeans. I was intrigued and I had never seen a penis in real life. Watching porn did not count. “Can I see it?” I blurted out.

                Josh’s eyes widened. “Jesus, Gemma. I don’t think we’re at that stage now,” he replied, swallowing hard.

                “I’m not going to do anything. You don’t have to be worried. I’ve never seen one and I’m just curious,” I slurred.

                “Gem, you’re drunk. Please just go shower and if you’re sober later, maybe I’ll show you,” he insisted.

                I sighed and waltzed out of the room and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried my hair before heading back to my bedroom in just my towel. I had sobered up for the most part and was feeling back to normal. Josh was laying on my bed, his phone in one hand and spinning a pair of my underwear around his finger in the other. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

                “So, you picked out a pair for me to wear, I see?” I asked, pointing to the underwear in his hand. He had completely froze when he saw me and they had stopped spinning.

            “Y-yeah, I did,” he squeaked out.

            “Well may I have them? I’d like to get dressed,” I teased. He swallowed hard and sat up, holding them out to me. I took them from him, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top, and returned to the bathroom to change. When I went back into my room, Josh was no longer on the bed, but standing a few feet away from the door, his eyes almost black.

            “Are you okay?” I asked, seeing that he looked tense.

            He took a step forward so he was nearly pressed against me and brushed my blonde curls away from my shoulder. “Let me see. You walked in here, just wearing that skimpy little towel and absolutely nothing else. I was trying to defuse the situation down below, but that added fuel to the fire, little tease. All in all, I am frustrated,” he murmured, pressing his nose in my hair and breathing in deep.

            “I’m sorry?” I said, even though it came out like a question.

            He chuckled, his breath tickling my ear. “The thing that turns me on the most about it? You didn’t even know what you were doing. All I wanted to do was pull you down, rip your towel off, and fuck you into your mattress until you screamed my name.”

            I gulped as a thrill went through me, sending a familiar tingling sensation to my lady parts. I shifted, trying to relieve it with no such luck. “I wouldn’t have minded,” I replied, my voice cracking.

            He moved his hands to the back of my head, encouraging me to lean it back as he started showering my neck with sexy, wet, kisses. I was whimpering now, grasping his thick biceps hard and trying not to either float away or collapse to the ground.

            “You want me to do that to you one day, Gemma? Because I will. I’ll make you feel so good, baby,” he whispered against my skin.

            “Fuck,” I groaned, pressing my body against his. He pulled us backwards so that he was lying on the bed and I was on top of him, our legs entangled. He brought his lips to mine and we kissed passionately, letting our tongues and teeth clash in our heat. It was a lot different than the previous make out session we had the night before. It was raw and untamed.

            Josh’s right hand was still in my hair while his left hand had moved down my back to my hip and pulled me closer. There it was. I felt his erection for the first time against my thigh and I gasped. It was so  _hard_  and I could feel the heat and need coming off of him in waves. Even through his thick jeans I could tell that he was in no way small and I couldn’t wait to see exactly what he looked like.

            I held myself up with one elbow and my other hand stroked his chest, feeling his strong pectoral muscles under his t-shirt before I started to move my hand lower. Daringly, I pressed it against his crotch and he moaned loudly. I started to rub him slowly, but he pulled away from my mouth and grabbed my wrist with his hand.

            “Please, Gem,” he panted.

            “I want to make you feel good,” I murmured, pressing kisses along his beautifully carved jaw. He gently pushed me away and sat up with me still on his lap. He pulled my hand away from his crotch and kissed the back of it.

            “I want that too, Gemma, so bad. I promise, we will get there. I just, God I sound like a broken record, I want to ease into everything. Let’s explore all of our options above before we start moving below the belt,” he explained.

            I giggled at his choice of words, taking his hand and placing it on my breast. His eyes widened like a deer in headlights. “Like this?” I asked.

            He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, Gemma, just like that,” he said. He squeezed my breast and groaned, burying his face in my neck. “Fuck, your tits are amazing.”

            I laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. His hair smelled incredible. It was almost like a tropical smell mixed with his heady, natural scent. He lifted his head up and kissed me once more before patting my leg, motioning for me to stand.

            “All right, let’s go. If you want, we can continue this little game of above the waist exploration once we get back to my place,” he suggested.

            I smiled widely. “I have no objections with that.”

            Josh and I left my apartment, him carrying my over night bag for me, and headed on up to the Hollywood Hills to his home.  _Time to go exploring._

 


	5. Chapter Five

                I wish I could say that when Josh and I got back to his house, it was filled with fireworks and sexual favors. That however, would be a lie. Even though I had thought I’d sobered up in the shower, I was wrong. The alcohol was really starting to affect me again and I wound up passing out about five minutes into the drive. The next thing I knew, Josh was unbuckling my seatbelt and about to lift me out of the car.

                “I can walk,” I mumbled sleepily.

                “It’s fine, Gem. I can carry you. Go back to sleep,” he insisted, hooking his arm under the back of my knees. Josh lifted me out of the car and I groaned, the motion upsetting my stomach. I had drank so much and didn’t eat a thing, completely forgetting about dinner. “You okay?” he asked.

                “I think I’m going to be sick,” I admitted. I had Josh set me down and I proceeded to ruin one of the bushes along his fence. Josh stood behind me while holding my hair and rubbing my back. I was absolutely mortified that I was puking in his driveway and I was sure he wasn’t too thrilled about it either.

                Once I was sure I wasn’t going to be sick again, I straightened myself out and turned around to face him. He looked concerned, but I didn’t see any trace of anger on his face. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to drink so much,” I apologized.

 

                He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. We’ve all been there before. Let’s just go inside and get you to bed,” he said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

                “I’m sorry I ruined your bush,” I told him.

                He laughed lightly. “It’s no big deal, Gemma. The sprinkler system will wash everything away. Don’t even worry about it.”

                Josh took me straight to his bedroom, my overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He placed it on the bed and I went digging in it for my tooth brush and pajamas. “I’ll be right back, okay?” he said.

                I nodded and he left the room while I went to get ready for bed in the bathroom. I couldn’t believe how horrible the night had turned out. We had been having so much fun at my place and I really thought I was sobering up. The last thing I expected was to pass out and puke like an eighteen year old sorority girl after her first kegger. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my pajamas on before heading back out into his bedroom. Josh was walking back in, a plate of what looked to be toast in his hand.

                “I made you some whole wheat toast with a little bit of butter. It always makes me feel better when I’m hung over,” he said, shrugging his shoulders a little bit.

                My heart almost exploded at his sweet gesture and I smiled at him. “Thank you. That sounds perfect,” I said. I sat down on the floor since I didn’t want to get crumbs in his bed and Josh handed me the plate of toast. It was four slices, crisp and brown, with a smudge of butter on each. I ate my toast while Josh brushed his teeth and got ready for bed as well. When he was done, he sat with me, leaning back against the bed while playing with my hair.

                “I like seeing you like this,” he commented.

                I looked back at him incredulously. “Like what? Hung over and throwing up on your driveway?”

                He chuckled. “No, like this; no makeup, in your pajamas, just being you. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed the clothes Nicole has dressed you up in, but you’re much more like yourself when you’re like this. Almost like you’re in your element,” he explained.

                I shrugged. “I’m just more comfortable this way. Sure, Nicole loves to dress me and I don’t mind it, but it’s not always comfortable, at least not like this,” I said.

                He smiled. “I think you’re beautiful, Gemma, no matter what you’re wearing.”

                I blushed and set my empty plate down. “Thank you, Josh,” I whispered, moving back to also lean against the bed. “And thank you for the toast. It really did make me feel better.”

                He leaned his head down and kissed my shoulder. “You’re welcome, Gemma, for both.” He grabbed my empty plate and left the room to go put it in the kitchen. When he came back, we both got into bed and shut the lights off. This was the first time I had ever slept in a bed with a member of the opposite sex and I was pretty nervous.  _What if I talk in my sleep? What if I snore? What if he snores?_ The questions just kept running through my mind as Josh wrapped his arms around me so we were spooning, him behind me.

                “Are you okay?” he asked, he breath tickling my ear.

                “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked, my voice an octave higher than it usually was.

                “Well you’re really tense and you’re trembling,” he noted. “Is this not okay? Do you want me to sleep in the guest room or something? I don’t mind.”

                “No, of course not, Josh. I’ll be fine,” I promise.

                “Okay, but you’re not fine now. Talk to me, Gemma,” he said, turning me around to face him.

                I sighed. “It’s nothing. I’ve just never shared a bed with a guy before. I know nothing is going to happen and I’m not even worried about that. I’m just worried I’m going to snore or kick you or something,” I admitted.

                “Don’t worry about any of that, Gem. Seriously, even if you do snore or you kick me, I won’t care. Just relax and sleep,” he told me.

                I was pretty tired and my body aching, so I pressed my face against his neck and forced myself to relax, letting my eyes close in the process. Josh rubbed his hand up and down my back and that was the last thing I was conscious of before I let sleep take over. Saturday rolled around and I could barely get out of bed from feeling so shitty. My head was pounding, my stomach was sensitive, and I thought I was going to die.

                Josh and I just laid around all day, watching movies and sleeping since neither of us were in the mood to do anything productive. I had him drop me back off home later in the day since I had plans with Nicole that night. Sunday, Nicole took me to pick my car up and I went out with some friends I had gone to college with.

                It was now Wednesday and I hadn’t seen Josh since Saturday afternoon. We had talked on and off over the past couple of days, but me going back to work and him also working on a new animated film had kept us both busy.

                “You look like shit, Gemma,” Melody said as she walked into my office.

                I glared at her and buried my pale face into my shaking hands. I had gotten my period that morning in full force and I was not feeling well at all. I was crampy, exhausted, irritable, and like always, hornier than I had ever been in my life. I never knew why, but whenever it was that time of the month, my libido increased ten-fold and there was nothing that I could do about it except attempt to take care of it in the shower.

            “I feel like shit,” I admitted.

            “Aunt Flo visiting?” she inquired.

            I nodded and sat back, taking my hands down. “She’s definitely giving it her all to make me completely miserable,” I said.

            “That sucks. So, seeing Josh tonight?” she asked for the third time that week.

            “No, Mel. I am not seeing Josh tonight, nor am I seeing him tomorrow night. Now you don’t have to ask me tomorrow,” I replied irritably.

            “Calm down, Gem. I’m just curious,” she said nonchalantly. “You should have him go to your place tonight and give you a back rub or something.”

            “Definitely not,” I replied. “I’m not going to see him while I’m bleeding to death. I can wait five days to see him.” Even I didn’t believe that last sentence coming out of my mouth.

            Melody raised an eyebrow. “That’s a big fat lie and you know it. Just call him and have him come over to hang out!”

            “Maybe,” I said, turning back to my computer. “I need to finish this and get home before I even think about that.”

            “Good luck with that and have fun with Josh tonight. You know he’ll come over,” she said matter of factly.

            I groaned and refrained myself from slamming my head on my desk as she walked out of my office. I finished my work as fast as I could and was out the door by five on the dot. I saw Josh had texted me and called twice, asking if I was doing anything tonight. I decided to call him back as I sat in rush hour traffic to take my mind off of it.

            “Hey, Gem. Get my messages?” he asked.

            “Yeah,” I sighed, rubbing my left temple. “I don’t think tonight is a good night.”

            “Why not?” he asked, sounding a bit putout.

            “It’s just not. I’m going to go home and lay down,” I told him.

            “I can come lay down with you. We can get to that lesson that we didn’t get to on Friday night,” he suggested and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

            “It’s really just not a good night, Josh,” I insisted.

            “Are you all right, Gem? You sound… off,” he noticed.

            “Everything is fine. I just want to go home and sleep,” I told him a bit harshly.  _God damn me and my irritability._

            He huffed. “Stop it, Gem. Seriously, we agreed to be honest with each other and you’re not holding up your end of the deal right now.”

            “Well maybe I don’t want to share it with you! You don’t need to know every single thing going on in my life at every minute!” I practically shouted and immediately regretting it. The last thing I wanted to do was push Josh away.

            “What the fuck? All I asked is if you were all right and now you’re biting my head off because you won’t tell me the truth? I did not sign up for this shit!” he yelled back, understandably angry by my outburst.

            Tears came to my eyes and I cursed my hormones for switching gears so fast. “I’m sorry,” I whispered, trying not to give off that I was about to start crying. “It’s just… it’s embarrassing all right?”

            He took a deep breath, I guess to calm himself down. “I’m sorry, too. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he replied, although I could tell he felt dejected.

            “Look, it’s just not a good week right now, all right?” I told him,

            “Then let me help at least try and make it better,” he insisted.

            “No, Josh, you don’t get it! It’s just not a good time of the month,” I finally admitted.

            “Oh,” he said, grasping what I was getting at. “Well that’s not a big deal. We can still hang out, Gemma. We’re still friends, remember?” he reminded me.

            “I know, but I’m just really achy and I have cramps and I just want to curl into a ball and cry right now,” I admitted.

            “I’m sorry that you’re not up to par right now, but I can still help. I’ll be over in two hours with some supplies and the promise of a massage, all right?” he asked.

             _I could definitely use a massage._ “Okay. Thanks, Josh. I’m really sorry I was such a bitch just now.”

            “Don’t even worry about it. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’ll see you soon,” he replied. We hung up and I finally made it home with forty-five minutes to spare until Josh came over. I jumped in a quick shower and pouted that I didn’t have enough time to relieve my uncontrollable horniness.  _Oh well, there’s always tomorrow._  I had just put my pajamas on when there was a knock at the door.

            I opened it and there was Josh, his hands full of plastic bags with God knows what in them. “You weren’t kidding when you said supplies,” I commented, letting him in.

            “I don’t joke about things like that,” he said, giving me a peck on the lips as he walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter. “I’ve got everything you could possibly need; Advil for the aches and pains, a heating pad for the cramps, lots of ice cream just because I know you’ll want some, a stress ball for when you get angry, and some tissues for when you get a random burst of tears,” he listed off.

            I giggled as he pulled it all out of the CVS bags they were in. I wiggled my way into his arms and he held me close, his hands pressing on my lower back. “Thank you. That was very sweet of you,” I whispered, kissing his neck.

            “Anything to make you feel better,” he told me. “Now, shall we watch The Notebook or something? Isn’t that what you girls do when your annoying monthly visitor is in town?” he asked.

            I laughed and slapped his ass at his cheek. “No, Josh. We do not sit around and cry while watching The Notebook. I usually don’t watch anything because like right now, the only thing I can concentrate on is the pain party going on in my uterus. Seriously, be thankful you have testicles and don’t have to put up with this shit. It sucks,” I said.

            “Oh trust me, I thank God everyday for my penis,” he chuckled. I pressed my face against his shirt and inhaled, my sense of smell heightened from the current state of my hormones. His manly scent was driving me wild and it took everything I had in me to not throw him down and ride him like I wanted to. I shifted on my feet and whimpered, now more turned on than ever, even with bad cramps.

            “You all right?” he murmured, pulling back to look at me.

            “Nothing some Advil, ice cream, and a back rub won’t cure,” I half-lied.

            “Well, let’s get on that, shall we?” He handed me two Advil, got me a glass of water when I showed him where our glasses were, and then handed me one the pints of Ben and Jerry’s Half-Baked while he took the other. For the next half hour, we sat on the couch, talking and eating our ice cream while I waited for the Advil to kick in. It helped a lot, but I was still extremely crampy.

            “How’s that ice cream?” he asked, surveying my nearly empty pint.

            “It’s disgusting. I hate it. Can’t you tell?” I replied sarcastically.

            He rolled his eyes and nudged me with his elbow. Once we had finished off both pints, Nicole walked in the door, looking frazzled.

            “That fucking bitch kept me so late today and now I have to rush like a psycho to meet Todd for dinner! Seriously, what a cu… oh, hey Josh,” she said, coming into the living room and seeing us on the couch.

            “Hey, Nicole,” he replied, looking amused at her outburst.

            “Sorry for that little crazy spell you just witnessed. What are you two up to tonight?” she asked.

            “Just relaxing. Josh here promised me a back rub since Aunt Flo is ruining my life at the moment,” I told her.

            “Ugh, I feel your pain. Tomorrow is the start to my five days of hell,” she informed us.

            “Oh God, I should probably stay away after tomorrow, then. One of you on the rag I can handle, but two? That’s like walking into a lions den!” Josh teased.

            “You’re hilarious, Josh!” Nicole replied sarcastically. “Okay, I’m going to change and then I’m out of here. See you later!” she shouted, running into her bedroom. Within five minutes, she was out the door, leaving Josh and I alone once again.

            “She’s a bit of a spit fire,” Josh commented and I nodded in agreement. “So, what do you want to do now?” he asked.

            “You, sir, promised me a back rub,” I reminded him.

            He smiled. “That, I did,” he acknowledged. Josh had me lay on my stomach on the couch while he kneaded every inch of my back, concentrating the most at the base of my spine. It felt heavenly and I never wanted him to stop. When I was nothing, but a boneless jellyfish, I sat up and cuddled into his arms.

            “How was that?” he asked.

            “I now require one of those at least once a month, maybe even once a week,” I requested.

            He laughed. “Sure, Gem. You feeling any better?”

            I bit my lip. “My cramps still haven’t gone away and I’m hornier than a motherfucker,” I admitted.

            “Whoa!” he exclaimed in surprise. “You’re horny? Even though you’re on your period?” he asked.

            I shrugged. “I always get like this. Some women do, I just happen to be one of them.”

            Josh swallowed hard. “You know, I’ve read that orgasms can help alleviate cramps,” he mentioned.

            I looked up at him. “Yeah, they do, but how did you know that?” I asked suspiciously.

            “I may or may not have skimmed through a Cosmopolitan magazine once for tips on what women are looking for in a man,” he admitted. “And that just so happened to be one of the articles.”

            “Even though it is true, that’s gross. I don’t want anyone touching me there right now and I even have qualms about it even when I’m in the shower,” I said.

            “Gemma, you don’t have to take your clothes off to have an orgasm,” he said.

            “I know that, but still,” I replied.

            “Gem, you’re in pain, I’m here, let me help you out a little, all right?” he asked. “I can make you feel good without my hands touching you there.”

            I bit my lip. I was really horny and I did want Josh to give me release. “Okay,” I whispered.

            He smiled wide. “Good. Remember though, if you want to stop at any time, let me know,” he whispered. I nodded and pressed my lips against his. Our make-out session was hot and heavy as Josh’s hands roamed my body before settling on my ass and pulling me onto his lap.

            “Let’s have our lesson we missed on Friday,” he suggested, panting hard. His hands reached for the bottom of my shirt and he played with the hem. “Is this okay?”

            I nodded and helped him pull it over my head so I was just in my bra and pajama pants. “Fuck, your tits are perfect,” he whispered, kneading them gently in his hands.

            “Mmmmmm,” I hummed in pleasure, wanting to feel them on my bare breasts. His hands reached around my back and he played with the clasp of my bra. “Take it off, Josh,” I begged.

            He didn’t hesitate and unhooked it until it hung loose from my body. Josh and I stared at each other, gasping for breath. My body was shaking with nervousness and desire and I knew he could feel it. I swallowed hard and nodded as his hands peeled the material away from my body before dropping it on the floor.

            His eyes stayed locked with mine before his gaze wavered down to my now bare chest.  _Don’t cover up, Gemma, just let him look. “_ Um, are they okay?” I asked hesitantly. Josh grabbed my hips and pulled me down so I was pressed against his extremely prominent erection, making me gasp.

            “Does that answer your question?” he asked huskily. I kissed him again, our tongues battling for dominance and his hands grazed the skin of my breasts before cupping them, rubbing his thumbs over my hardened peaks.

            “Oh!” I cried out as what felt like an electric shock traveled down to my nether regions.

            “Do you like that?” he asked, looking up at me. I could feel my face was flushed and I knew I was going to start sweating soon. I nodded and he did it again, getting the same reaction out of me. “Can I put my mouth on you, Gemma?”

            I rested my forehead against his and nodded. He smiled and I pulled back, my breasts in his face. He leaned his head forward and captured one of my nipples between his lips, sucking lightly at the puckered flesh.

            “Oh, FUCK!” I exclaimed, the feeling even more intense than when he was just using his thumbs. He pulled his head back and looked up at me.

            “Here,” he whispered thickly, grabbing my hips yet again and pulling me down so we were crotch to crotch, his erection pressing hard against me, making it difficult to breathe.

            “Wha-what do I do?” I stuttered, unsure of what he wanted.

            “Grind against me. Stimulate your clit against the seam of my jeans or on my cock or both,” he explained. I experimentally moved my hips and gasped at the friction.  _This feels so much better than grinding against my mattress!_  “Just like that,” he whispered, resuming his attention to my breasts.

            I couldn’t get over how much better this felt than anything else I had done. It had never felt this good when I had touched myself and I wasn’t sure if it would be able to satisfy me ever again.

            “So good, Josh. Please don’t stop,” I begged, my fingers threading through his hair at the back of his head while I humped him as hard as I could. Josh and I were both moaning and I wondered if the grinding felt as good for him as it did for me.

            “Shit, Gemma. You’re so fucking hot,” he murmured against the swell of my breast before sucking on my nipple again.

            I was on sensory overload and I felt as if I was about to explode. His hands were on my hips, helping me grind against him and my head was thrown back at how good everything felt. Between the stimulation on my clit from his hard-on and the stimulation of his hot, wet, mouth on my nipples, I was on sensory overload. My body was twitching and shaking in his hold.

            “Fuck, I’m going to come!” I exclaimed, moving my hands to the back of the couch and grabbing the cushion hard between my fingers. Our hips were bucking against each other’s and he leaned his head back, letting his fingers take over for his mouth as he watched me with his sweaty face.

            “Come, Gemma. Let me see you baby, and then I’m going to come,” he murmured.

            “JOSH!” I cried out, my heart pounding and my walls clamping down hard as the most earth shattering orgasm ripped through my body! I was moaning and arching my back as my body shook and bucked against Josh’s. As I started to come down, Josh was close.

            “Jesus Christ, Gem! Oh fuck!” he shouted, stilling completely under me as he let go. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth was agape. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around my back and held me close, both of us breathing heavily. “Holy shit that was intense,” he panted, being the first to break the silence.

            “That’s an understatement,” I said, pressing my face into his sweaty neck. I couldn’t believe we had both just came like that; Josh still fully dressed and me just topless. After a minute, I felt him shift under me.

            “There’s a fuck load of come in my pants. I need to clean up,” he told me.

            “Oh! Sorry,” I said, my cheeks flaming as I climbed off of him and crossed my arms over my still bare chest.

            He smiled and stood up before leaning down to kiss me softly. “Don’t be sorry, Gemma. That felt fucking amazing and being able to watch you come, well that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

            I blushed even darker as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. I picked my shirt up off the floor and put it back on, bringing my bra back into my bedroom to put in the hamper. Josh had come out of the bathroom and was standing in the doorway, fully dressed, but his boxer briefs in his left hand. They looked wet and I knew he had just washed them in the sink.

            “Are you going commando?” I asked.

            He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, for the moment,” he replied. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He reciprocated with the arm that wasn’t holding his wet underwear.

            “Do you have to go?” I asked, kind of wanting him to stay the night, even though I had work in the morning.

            He pulled back and looked down at me. “No, I don’t have to go, Gemma. If you want me to stay the night, all you have to do is ask,” he whispered.

            “Will you stay with me tonight?” I asked shyly.

            He smiled again. “Of course I will. Let me just go out to my car and get my gym bag. I have a pair of clean boxer briefs and shorts in there that I can sleep in. It’ll be more comfortable than jeans,” he answered. While Josh went and got his things from his car, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When he came back, I gave him an extra toothbrush and waited for him in my bed while he got ready. When he came back, he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts with the band of his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs peaking out of the top.

            I swallowed hard as I surveyed his naked chest. He was toned with a bit of a six pack going on and a smattering of chest hair as well as a line of hair leading from his bellybutton down into his shorts. His pelvis bones were a perfect V, pointing along with that trail of hair to the promise land.

            “You’re so hot,” I blurted out.

            Josh laughed and switched my light off before climbing in bed with me. “So are you, Gemma Jones.”

            We cuddled close facing each other wrapped up tightly. It was dark in the room, but I could still see his perfect features. “Are you feeling better?” he asked.

            “So much better. That really helped. Thank you,” I replied, kissing him softly.

            “No need to thank me. I’ve been wanting to get you off, it was just lucky that I got off as well so really, I should be thanking you. The image of you grinding above me is definitely going into my spank bank,” he informed me.

            I laughed loudly and smacked his chest. “You’re one of a kind, Hutcherson,” I teased.

            He shrugged. “On a more serious note, are you okay with what we did? I know you didn’t stop me or anything, but I want to know if you are truly okay with everything.”

            I nodded. “I am one hundred percent okay with everything. It was perfect and I want to do it again,” I admitted.

            I could see him smiling in the dark. “And we will, Gemma, but for now, it’s time to sleep,” he said, kissing my forehead.

            I quickly set my alarm for the next morning before cuddling back against his chest. “Good night, Josh,” I whispered.

            “Good night, Gemma,” he whispered back. I could have sworn he whispered something else as well, but I was already on my way to dreamland when I heard it.


	6. Chapter Six

               It had been a little over a month since Josh and I met at his housewarming party. Since we both had insanely busy schedules, we only saw each other on weekends and maybe one day during the week if we had the time. Our meetings mostly consisted of eating dinner, either us going out or staying in and cooking, and a lot of heavy making out. We hadn’t gone any further than the night we dry humped on my couch, nor had we even gotten close to doing something like that again. We were getting to know each other better and better as the days went on. I felt comfortable around him and he was very easy to talk to.

                It was Friday night and I had just gotten in from work after a long week, not seeing Josh once in that time. I was going to be spending the entire weekend with him at his home and I couldn’t wait. I took a quick shower and packed a bag before running out the door again. I was anxious to get there and spend the next two nights with him. We had only spent the night with each other twice and I was kind of missing it. I liked waking up in his arms and having him pull me closer to him in his sleep. I felt wanted and comforted.

 

                “Hi!” I answered my phone when I felt it vibrating in the palm of my hand.

                “Hey, you. You on your way?” he asked.

                “I just walked out my door. I should be there in a half hour or so. Do you want me to pick anything up?” I asked, getting into my newly fixed car.

                “A bottle or two of wine?” he suggested.

                “Sure. Any preference?”

                “No. Pick out what you like,” he replied.

                “All right. I’ll see you in a little!” I said, ending the call. I made a quick stop at the liquor store and purchased some chilled Sauvignon Blanc before heading into the Hollywood Hills. Josh let me in the gate and I met him at his front door, my overnight bag slung over my shoulder and my hands carrying the wine.

                “I come bearing the gift of juiced, spiked grapes!” I exclaimed.

                Josh laughed. “Fantastic! I’m cooking up some steaks for us,” he replied, pulling me in for a sweet kiss before shutting the door behind us. While Josh was out on the deck with his puppy, Driver, I was in the kitchen, sautéing some green beans with garlic and olive oil. While I was letting them simmer a bit, I peeked out of the glass doors and saw Driver practically salivating at the thought that Josh might drop the steak on to the deck.

                I giggled and finished off our side dish. He had set the table that was outside and he was waiting for me when I came out, green beans in hand.

                “Mmmm I can smell the garlic from here. Smells so good,” he groaned, placing a steak on each of our dishes.

                “These steaks smell amazing as well. I’m starving!” I exclaimed, sitting down across from him. Josh and I ate in a comfortable silence, only broken by a comment here and there, as well as the jingling of Driver’s collar as he ran back and forth between us to see if we would give him any food.

                “He’s getting so big,” I noticed, patting the top of his head.

                “And he’s getting even more rambunctious if that is even possible,” Josh replied, his mouth full of green beans. “These are really good, by the way.”

                I smiled. “Thanks. You can’t overcook them or they’ll become wrinkly and mushy. I like them with a nice crunch.”

                He nodded his head. “Agreed. So, how was work today?”

                “Oh you know, still getting harassed about you by Melody and Lena. I’m also pretty sure everyone in the office knows about us know,” I replied.

                Josh smirked. “So I guess I should stop by your office and introduce myself?”

                My eyes widened in horror. “NO! I think you waking into an office where there are a lot of nosy journalists just sniffing for a scandalous story is a terrible idea.”

                Josh laughed. “I’m kidding, Gemma. I do not plan on walking into the LA Times building any time soon.”

                I breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I mean I trust most of the people I work with not to say anything, but you never really know. So far only a handful of people have said something to me and others just either have no clue or they give me weird looks, letting on that they at least know something.”

         “Let them think what they want. You and I know what we are to each other and that is all that matters. Now, how about we crack open a bottle of wine and relax? It’s been a long week and we could both use it,” he suggested.

         I agreed and Josh went to get the wine from the wine cooler and some glasses for us while I made sure Driver didn’t jump up and eat whatever was left over on his plate. Josh came back with two full glasses and the bottle tucked under his arm.

         “Thank you,” I said, taking my glass from him and taking a sip. It was light and refreshing, mixing especially well with the green beans. Josh and I finished our dinner and quickly cleaned up, giving Driver the left over steak in his food bowl, which he ate up gratefully.

         “Let’s go outside. I’ll start a fire and we can finish off the wine,” he said, taking my hand and leading me back outside. I made myself comfortable on the cushions surrounding the fire pit while Josh got it going. Once the flames were blazing, shooting little sparks into the night air, Josh joined me, both of us on our sides facing each other.

         “If you could be anything in the world, besides a writer, what would you be?” Josh asked me, taking a sip of his wine.

         “A ballet dancer,” I answered immediately.

         He looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise. “A ballet dancer? Why?”

         “Because when I was ten, I went to New York with my family around Christmas time and we went to see The Nutcracker at Lincoln Center and I just remember seeing these dancers, how graceful they were, how they made dancing look so effortless, and I wanted to be them. I had my grandma sign me up for dance lessons when we got home, but I was too uncoordinated to keep up,” I responded sadly.

         Josh frowned. “I think you would have made a beautiful ballerina,” he whispered, kissing me softly.

         I giggled against his lips. “Your turn. If you weren’t an actor, what would you be?”

         He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Probably a psychiatrist or something along those lines. I’ve always been fascinated with the human brain and how it works. I love studying people around me and it just interests me how people live day to day,” he answered.

         “I can see you being a psychiatrist. I mean, you’ve picked my brain enough times,” I teased.

         He smiled. “I find you very interesting, what can I say? You continue to surprise me and I always feel like I know what you’re going to say, but then you wind up catching me off guard and saying something completely different. You’re very unpredictable and that’s one of the things that makes me so attracted to you.”

         “Because you can’t figure me out?” I asked.

         He nodded. “Exactly. You always keep me on my toes. It’s exciting,” he admitted.

         “Well, would it be cliché of me to say that I feel the same way about you? You never do what I think you’re going to do and I never expected you to be so… normal. I don’t mean that in a bad way like I thought you were going to be a jerk or something, I just mean, I thought you wouldn’t be easily fazed,” I explained.

         He shrugged. “I have people like you and my friends and family around to keep me grounded,” he said before looking at me seriously for a moment. “Gemma, tell me about your parents. I’ve told you everything about my family, but you always change the subject when it comes to yours.”

         My face fell. I really didn’t want to talk about it, but Josh did have a point; he had spoken to me many times about his family, but I had yet to tell him anything about mine.

         “I never knew them,” I said quietly.

         He looked at me like I had two heads. “Never?” he asked.

         I sighed. “When I was a year and a half old, my parents went away on vacation, leaving me with my grandparents. They were just going to Key West for the weekend, so it wasn’t a big deal. They took a small puddle jumper plane down there, but it crashed, killing them and everyone else on board,” I said quietly. “My grandparents raised me.”

         Josh looked devastated. “Oh, God. Gemma, I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

         “It’s fine, Josh. I honestly don’t remember them at all. I wish I got to know them, but unfortunately it did not seem to work out that way. My grandparents were great though and they raised me well,” I said.

         “Are they still alive?” he asked.

         I shook my head. “My grandfather died when I was in high school and my grandmother died last year. I still have all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins though so it’s not like I don’t have any family,” I replied.

         “Still. That’s a lot of loss for someone so young. I’m sorry for pushing you to talk about it. I know it probably wasn’t easy,” he said regretfully.

         “Don’t be sorry. We’re supposed to be honest, right? I was going to tell you eventually anyway, but I just don’t want you treating me any differently because of it,” I explained.

         “I won’t treat you differently, Gemma. Thank you for giving me a little bit of background into your family,” he said, kissing my forehead.

         “It’s only fair after all. I do know a lot about yours,” I reminded him.

         “Speaking of, my parents and brother are coming in to town next week. We’re all going to get some dinner and go see a movie in the Hollywood Forever Cemetery on Saturday if you want to join us,” he invited.

         I bit my lip. Josh wasn’t my boyfriend and I wasn’t sure if I felt totally comfortable meeting his parents. “I don’t know,” I said, unsure.

         “Just as my friend, Gem. I’ve told my parents about you, not what we are obviously, but they do know that you are a part of my life. I really want you to meet them, but if you’re uncomfortable, then I totally understand if you decline,” he rushed out. I could tell he felt dejected when telling me I didn’t have to come.

         “I just don’t want them to ask a million questions about what we are,” I admitted.

         “They won’t,” he reassured me. “They’re not like that, Gem. They’re very laid back and open-minded. I promise they will not grill you.”

         Josh intertwined our fingers and I smiled slightly. “Okay, Josh. I’ll meet your parents,” I accepted.

         The smile he gave me was breathtaking and he kissed me softly. “Thank you,” he whispered against my lips.

         Our kiss started to turn hot and heavy and Josh broke away to move our wine glasses out of the way before returning back with just as much passion. My hands were in his hair as he hovered over me, kissing me with everything he had. I needed more than just his kisses this time. I was so wound up and I just wanted his hands on me.

         “I need more,” I whimpered as he sucked on my pulse point. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes intensely.

         “What do you need, Gemma? Tell me,” he demanded huskily, his eyes dark with lust.

         “You, I need you,” I whispered.

         “I’m right here. What do you need from me?” he asked.

          _What didn’t I need from him? That answer would be less complicated._ “You, Josh. I need your hands on me,” I said.

         He smiled. “So you’re saying you’re ready for our next lesson?” he questioned to which I nodded eagerly. He started to kiss me again and my hands moved to fist the bottom of his shirt. Without hesitation, he helped me pull it over his head, revealing his toned upper body to me. I groaned into our kisses as my hands roamed over his back, feeling the strong muscles move beneath my fingers.

         I couldn’t get enough of him and I wondered if I ever would. He was making me feel things that no one else had, not just physically, but emotionally as well. I was so distracted by his teeth nibbling my earlobe that I barely registered him pulling my shirt up.

         “Help me, baby,” he breathed hotly.

         I gulped and pulled my shirt over my head as fast as I could, wanting to feel his hands and his mouth on my bare flesh. He wasted no time, kissing down my sternum and over the peaks of my breasts that were still covered by my beige bra.

         “It opens in the front?” he asked, staring at the clasp in disbelief. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he added.

         I blushed at his comment. “Easy access,” I said simply through my hard breaths.

         Josh’s fingers wasted no time undoing the clasp, spilling my breasts out into the night air. He watched, completely mesmerized as my chest heaved up and down with my breathing before leaning down to capture one puckered nipple in his mouth.

         “Shit!” I cried, my hands going back into his hair. I could feel the intense tingling between my legs as his tongue swiped over the sensitive flesh and I moved my hips, wanting friction more than anything. Josh looked up, his eyes meeting mine and I saw that he was just as turned on as I was. Before I could even think about it, I stopped him and pushed him so he was lying on his back and I was hovering over him.

         “Not that I mind, but what are you doing?” he asked.

         “I want to make you feel good, too. Will you show me?” I asked, pressing kisses to his neck the way he did to me.

         He moaned softly. “Mmmm of course, baby, but I have to say, you’re already doing just fine on your own.

         I sat back for a moment and looked him over. I could see the flames from the fire pit, reflecting in his eyes, making them almost glow. His shoulders were broad, his arms muscular with eroding veins. He looked so sexy lying under me and I leaned back down, pressing a kiss to the top of his chest before taking one of his nipples into my mouth.

         “Fuck, Gem. That feels good,” he told me, his hands stroking my back. I took a quick moment to remove my open bra before going back to his chest. I looked up, wanting to see the way he reacted to what I was doing to him. I was glad it felt just as good for him when I did it as it did for me when he did it to me.

         “What else, Josh? What else makes you feel good?” I asked, eager to please him.

         Josh took my hand and gently placed it at the top of his jeans. “Are you okay with touching me, Gem?” he questioned.

         “Yes,” I said immediately. I had never seen a penis outside of a porno, and I wanted to see his so bad.

         “Are you sure? I won’t force you,” he promised, even though I knew he really wanted me to touch him.

         “I want this, Josh. I want to make you feel good, just like you make me feel good,” I said.

         He swallowed hard and nodded. I undid his jeans and pushed them open, revealing his erection underneath his boxer briefs. He shimmied his jeans down to the middle of his thighs and I took a deep breath before finally pulling down his underwear.

         I gasped as I saw him for the first time. It was definitely not small, but it wasn’t porno sized either. It had to be around six to six and a half inches long with decent girth, probably where my fingers would just touch if I wrapped my hand around him.

         “You okay?” Josh asked quietly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. Instead of responding, I brushed a finger down the length of him, earning a soft moan from his lips. It was soft and velvety, but hard at the same time.

         I looked up at him. “What do I do?” I asked.

         He took my hand in his and held it up to my mouth. “Lick your palm,” he instructed. I stared at him strangely, but did as I was told. When I was finished, he brought my hand back down to his erection and wrapped it around him.

         “Fuck!” he cried out, throwing his head back as he slowly moved my hand up and down the length of him. “Just like that, Gem.”

         I watched in amazement as Josh reacted to me giving him a hand job. I was right about him fitting perfectly in my hand and I even experimented a bit, running my fingers over the tip, which he seemed to like a lot. I understood now why he had me lick my palm as his flesh glided against mine easily.

         His body was twitching as he moaned fisted his hands, alternating between watching me and watching my hand on his cock.

         “Shit, Gem, I’m going to come,” he warned.

         “I want you to,” I whispered, leaning down once again to kiss him hard. Josh cried out against my lips and I felt my fingers get wet as his body twitched with his orgasm. I looked down, watching him come in thick spurts all over his stomach and I was fascinated.

         “Jesus Christ,” he panted, stopping my hands movements once he was too sensitive.

         “Was that good?” I asked.

         “Seriously, Gem? I just came in buckets all over myself. It was fucking amazing,” he said.

         I smiled, feeling proud that my first hand job was a success. Once Josh caught his breath, he kissed me deeply.

         “I’ll be right back, all right? Let me just get something to clean us off,” he said. I moved out of the way and watched as he kicked his pants and boxer briefs off, walking completely naked back into the house. I stared in shock as he had no shame doing it.  _Jesus, look at that ass! How can someone be so fucking hot?_

         I stared down at Josh’s come on my fingers and thought about what it would taste like.  _Might as well find out now before I give him a blow job._  I lifted my hand to my mouth and gave a small lick. My face immediately screwed up at the salty taste and gooey texture. It definitely wasn’t the greatest thing I’d ever tasted and I wasn’t sure how I would feel about him eventually coming in my mouth.

          _I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it, I guess._  Josh returned, wearing a clean pair of underwear and carrying a towel. He cleaned my hand off before leaning in and kissing me again.

         “Your turn, beautiful girl,” he whispered. A thrill ran through me and the tingling between my thighs returned in full force. Josh helped me get my jeans off and I rubbed my legs together, trying to create some friction.

         “Please,” I whispered. Josh pushed me on to my back, his hand resting on my thigh as his mouth went back to my nipples, sucking on them gently while I squirmed and moaned beneath him.

         Slowly, his hand moved higher until it was at the edge of my underwear.

         “Do you trust me?” he asked, breaking away from my chest quickly to look up at me.

         I nodded. “I trust you, Josh.”

         His thumb brushed against me over my underwear and my hips jumped. It had felt like an electric shock had run through my nether regions. I was so used to touching myself that I didn’t think it would feel any different when someone else touched me. How wrong I was.

         “You okay?” he asked.

         I nodded, wanting him to touch me again. “More,” I begged.

         Josh stroked me over my underwear, causing gasps and moans to bubble from my throat. I could feel the material getting damp and I wanted to feel his hands on my bare flesh.

         “Please, Josh,” I begged again.

         “Please what, baby?” he asked.

         “I just… I need… please just touch me!” I cried.

         Josh locked eyes with me as he pushed his hand beneath my panties, stroking my wet flesh for the first time.

         “Oh, God,” I groaned, throwing my head back. Josh stroked me with precision, his thick, calloused fingers rubbing wet, gentle, circles over my clit.

         “You like that, baby? You like my hand on you?” he asked, kissing up and down my neck.

         “Uh huh,” I forced out, my hips moving to the rhythm of his strokes.

         “You’re so wet,” he commented, his fingers moving down to circle my entrance and I tensed. “Don’t worry, I won’t do that yet,” he assured me, making me relax once again.

         He gathered more of my wetness up and rubbed my clit again, watching my face as my body started to lose control. His touch and his fingers felt so different from mine and I wasn’t sure if I would ever be able to pleasure myself again.

         It felt so good and my body was trembling uncontrollably. “Oh, God, Josh! Yes!” I cried, feeling myself get closer to the edge.

         “Come, Gem. Let me see you come from my fingers,” he whispered, rubbing me with a little more pressure.

         His words and that pressure were exactly what I needed and I came with intensity, grasping at his shoulders with all my might and crying out in to the night.

         When I couldn’t take anymore, I yanked his hand out of my underwear and whimpered, curling up into his arms and trying to get my heart rate to return to normal.

         He kissed the top of my head and stroked my back, calming me down. “You all right?” he asked.

         “Am I all right? I’m better than all right. I’ve never come that hard in my life, Josh. Your fingers… my God,” was all I could get out.

         Josh chuckled. “I’m glad I could be of assistance, Ms. Jones,” he said.

         “Mmmm that was perfect,” I told him, lifting my head to kiss him.

         “Just you wait, Gem. There is plenty more where that came from,” he promised.

          _Bring it on, Mr. Hutcherson._

 


	7. Chapter Seven

                “Gemma, relax. If you leave sweat stains on it, they’ll make you buy it,” Nicole told me. We were currently in Bloomingdales, revamping my wardrobe and also picking out an outfit for me to meet Josh’s parents in. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had been waking up pretty much every single night, having panic attacks after horrible nightmares about meeting them. The nightmare from the previous night was that I forgot to put my pants on and showed up to the restaurant in just my underwear.

                “I don’t think I can do this, Nic. I’ve never met a guy’s parents before! I’m not even his girlfriend and he wants me to meet them! What if they don’t like me? What if they think I’m too old for him? What if I make a complete fool out of myself?” I questioned frantically.

                Nicole opened the door to my dressing room before shutting it behind her. “Gemma, look at me,” she said sternly. I looked over at her, my eyes wide with fear. “Get ahold of yourself. I know you’re nervous and you have every right to be, but you’re legitimately about to have a panic attack in the dressing room at Bloomingdales. Relax! You’re an amazing person and Josh’s parents are going to love you! Do you know how I know?”

 

                “No,” I replied weakly.

                “Because Josh loves you and if he didn’t, then he wouldn’t want you to meet his parents,” she said.

                “Josh doesn’t love me, Nicole. We’re just… friends with benefits. We’ve only known each other a little over a month. He can’t love me!” I exclaimed, now having a full on panic attack. Nicole sat me down and put her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye.

                “There are all different kinds of love out there, Gemma. I didn’t say he was in love with you, although if you ask me, he’s definitely on his way to that stage,” she commented.

                “You think he’s going to fall in love with me?” I asked.

                “I think he’s already on his way to doing just that. If I were you, I would embrace that. Don’t run away, Gemma. I know how you get. The moment anyone tries to have any sort of emotional attachment to you, you run away and never look back. Please, as your best friend, listen to me; don’t run from Josh,” she begged.

                I stared at her in complete shock. “I’m not running, Nicole,” I whispered.  _I wouldn’t run from him._

                “Good,” she said finally. “You deserve to be happy, Gemma. Josh makes you happy so keep that as close to you as possible.”

                I smiled slightly. “No one’s ever made me feel the way he has,” I admitted. This was the first time Nicole and I were ever seriously discussing Josh and mine’s relationship. All I told her was that we’re friends and that we do have benefits.

                “Wow, Gem. Seems like you might be falling in love with him, too,” she teased.

                “It’s possible. I’ve never been in love so I have no basis for comparison, but if this is what it feels like, I’m okay with that,” I admitted.

                “Maybe he should grow some balls then and ask you to be his girlfriend instead of skittering around the subject,” she said.

                I bit my lip. “We’ve never talked about it. It’s just always been about us being friends and having some fun together. We’re both so busy, Nic. Wouldn’t getting serious with him just make things more complicated? He’s an actor. His job requires him to be gone for months on end filming and promoting his movies. What am I supposed to do? Just sit home and twiddle my thumbs?” I asked.

                “You do what’s right for the two of you. No one said relationships are easy, but if you two really like each other and are willing to stick it out through the bad times as well as the good, then you’ll be golden,” she responded.

                “Thanks, Nic,” I said. She gave me a quick hug and stood up.

                “Anytime. Now, I want details! I’ve left you alone about it for a month, Gemma! How is he in bed? What was your first time like? Is he big? Does he go down on you?” she asked excitedly.

                “Whoa! What the hell, Nic? How long have you been saving those questions up?” I asked, laughing loudly.

                “Oh, come on, Gemma! Tell me everything! I tell you everything!” she whined.

                “Yeah, but I don’t ask you to, you just do!” I exclaimed.

                “Please?” she begged, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout and giving me puppy dog eyes.

                I sighed. “There’s nothing much to tell, Nic. We haven’t slept together yet, well, I mean, we have, but it was only sleeping,” I told her.

                She looked disappointed. “Does he know you’re a virgin?” she asked.

                I nodded. “He’s very well aware which is why we’re taking it slow. I mean, I’ve seen him naked and he’s definitely not small in the crotch department,” I replied.

                She gave a squealing noise and I grimaced. “So you saw it! Did you touch it?” she badgered.

                “Jesus, Nicole, can we not do this here? We’re in a fucking dressing room at Bloomingdales for crying out loud! Let me just get some clothes and I’ll give you some details on the way home,” I insisted.

                “Some? No, Gem. I want ALL the details!” she exclaimed before turning towards the door. “By the way, the dress you have on now? Perfect for meeting his parents tomorrow!”

                Nicole walked out of the dressing room, shutting the door behind her and I stood up to look at myself in the mirror. It was a flowery Marc by Marc Jacobs dress that flowed down to my calves. It was classy and I could wear a cute cardigan or denim jacket over it in case it got cold.  _I knew bringing Nicole shopping with me was a good idea._  I wound up spending a stupid amount of money on new clothes for a “whole new Gemma” and almost cried when I had to hand over my credit card.

                “Okay, now spill!” Nicole demanded once we were in the car on our way home.

                “There’s nothing to really spill,” I tried to dissuade her.

                She scoffed. “Bullshit, Gem. You saw his penis for Christ’s sake! You can’t tell me that it’s nothing! So tell me, did you touch it? Did you jerk him off? Did you blow him?” she asked in rapid fire.

                “I jerked him off,” I mumbled, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. She clapped excitedly and shifted in her seat so she was almost facing me.

                “So you made him come! Did he return the favor?” she inquired.

                I took a deep breath. “Look, I’m just going to say this all once and please don’t ask me anymore questions when I’m done okay? Yes, I jerked him off and then he put his hand down my pants and returned the favor and it was amazing. It felt so good, Nic. His fingers, my God, they’re perfect. Everything he did just sent explosions throughout my entire body,” I gushed.

                “Sounds like you have good sexual chemistry,” she commented.

                “I’ll say. He’s enthusiastic, too, like he wants to get me off just as much as I want to get off, you know? I feel that way about him too, though. Making him feel good gives me just as much pleasure. I never knew it was like that,” I mused.

                Nicole smiled. “When you really like someone, you want to see them happy in every way. That’s how Todd and I are. Giving him pleasure pleases me just as much as when he’s giving me pleasure.”

                “He also likes to talk dirty,” I whispered.

                Nicole looked at me in shock. “Josh Hutcherson talks dirty? Seriously? Actually, I have no idea why I’m even shocked. He looks like a dirty talker. I mean, have you seen that smirk of his? His eyes just gleam like he’s thinking really dirty things.”

                I laughed. “He probably is. He’s a sweetheart though, Nic. He’s never pressured me and even when I get too out of control, he reels me back in.”

                “And that right there is why I am convinced Josh Hutcherson is falling in love with you. I don’t know why he doesn’t just man up and make an honest woman out of you,” she mumbled.

                I shrugged. “It’s fine, Nic. We know what we are to each other and that’s all that matters,” I said, repeating the words he’d said countless times.

                “As long as you’re okay with that,” she said.

                “I am,” I insisted. Josh may not have been my boyfriend, but we both knew that we were more to each other than just friends. There was still a part of me though that would always be afraid to feel something more for him. The last thing I wanted was to have my heart broken.

                Before I knew it, Saturday was upon us and I was officially having a nervous breakdown. I knew I had to get ready, but I just couldn’t seem to get up off the couch without wanting to faint.

                “Oh God, I think I’m going to throw up,” I said.

                “That’s like the ninth time you’ve said that,” Todd reminded me from the kitchen. He was making food for Nicole and himself while she took a shower.

                “This time I think I really mean it,” I groaned.

                Todd huffed, put his knife down, and came over to sit next to me. “Gemma, look at me,” he demanded. I looked over at him, my face a mask of sheer panic. “Calm down. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ve met Josh’s parents and brother countless times. They are the nicest, most accepting bunch of people you will ever meet. I’m sure they know how nervous you are and they’re going to put you right at ease.”

                “Todd, you weren’t performing sexual favors with Josh! I am! There’s a huge difference there! I’m not even his girlfriend and they’re going to think I’m some slut after their son’s money!” I cried.

                “Stop being crazy, Gemma. Josh is an adult. He can do what he wants with whomever he wants. His parents know this and they don’t care. They’re very well aware that he can take care of himself. Josh likes you a lot and you’re very important to him. That’s why he wants to introduce you to the other people in his life who are also important,” he said.

                “I’m scared, Todd. They’re his parents and I feel like if they hate me, he’ll hate me,” I admitted softly.

                Todd pulled me in for a side hug. “It’s impossible to hate you, Gemma. You’re one of the sweetest people I know. They’re going to love you.”

                “Thanks, Todd,” I whispered.

                “Anytime. Now, go get ready,” he told me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, finally getting off the couch and changing into my dress. I put on a little bit of makeup, let my hair hang loose with my natural curls, the way Josh liked it. Nicole approved my outfit and her and Todd gave me encouraging smiles as I left to go to Josh’s house. The entire way there, I was a nervous wreck. I had never been in this position before and I wasn’t sure how to act.

                 _What do I call them? Chris and Michelle? Mr. and Mrs. Hutcherson? Shit! How the hell am I supposed to do this?_  All too soon, I was pulling up to Josh’s gate. I knew he could tell I was nervous by the quiver in my voice when I told him I was here through the intercom. I parked next to his Jeep and I saw another car there that I knew was his parents’. They were staying at the apartment his mother had bought and I was a glad that I would be able to stay at Josh’s without them thinking we were doing something with them there.

                I walked to his front door, my palms sweating and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Josh opened the door with a huge smile on his face, but it faltered slightly once he saw my expression. “You okay?” he asked quietly, pulling me in for a hug.

                “I feel sick,” I admitted. “I think I’m going to faint.”

                Josh pulled back, but kept his arms around my waist. “Hey, calm down, Gem. Everything is going to be fine. There is no reason for you to make yourself sick. I’m right here and I promise you, I won’t leave your side.”

                “Okay, good. What do I call them, Josh?” I asked.

                He grinned. “Chris and Michelle. They’re not into the formalities.”

                I nodded and he took my hand, leading me into the living room where his parents and brother were waiting. As soon as his mother saw me, she stood up, smiling warmly.

                “Hi, Gemma! It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Michelle,” she greeted, pulling me in for a tight hug. “You’re even more beautiful than Josh said you were.”

                I blushed and hugged her back. “Thank you. It’s so nice to meet you, too,” I replied. She pulled back and Josh’s dad stepped forward, also giving me a welcoming hug.

                “Very nice to meet you, Gemma. Josh has told us nothing but good things about you. I’m Chris,” he said, pulling back to give me a smile.

                “You too. Josh talks about you guys all the time and I’ve been waiting to meet the people responsible for raising such an amazing person,” I told them.

                “You are too sweet. He may seem like an angel, but trust me, growing up he was a bit of a trouble maker! He’s grown out of that stage through, mostly,” his mom joked.

                Josh rolled his eyes. “And this, is my younger brother, Connor,” Josh said, pointing to his brother that had just gotten up off the couch.

                “You can call me Mr. Hutcherson,” he said, not smiling and holding his hand out. Michelle smacked him in the back of the head.

                “Cut it out, Connor!” she scolded.

                He started to laugh. “I’m just kidding, Gemma. Nice to meet the girl my brother won’t shut up about!” he exclaimed, pulling me in for a huge hug. I giggled and saw Josh’s cheeks tinge pink.

                  “All right, all right, let’s get something to eat,” Josh suggested. At the mention of food, my stomach growled loudly, making me realize I hadn’t eaten anything all day due to the nerves clawing at my insides.

                  “Where are we going?” Connor asked.

                  “The Griddle Café. I figure we can have some breakfast for dinner before watching a nice horror film in the cemetery,” Josh replied.

                  “Wait, so the movie is really in the cemetery?” I asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

                  “Yup! They show it on a massive projection screen. It’s pretty cool watching the movies in a cemetery filled with dead celebrities,” Michelle said.

                  “Which cemetery?” I wondered.

                  “The Hollywood Forever Cemetery. It’s called Cinespia and tonight, they’re showing Rosemary’s Baby,” Chris told me.

                  “Well, I do like that movie, but that’s kind of creepy to watch in a cemetery,” I said, biting my lip.

                  Josh’s parents laughed and we all headed towards the door. “Don’t worry, Gem. I won’t let any roaming hands from beyond the grave get you,” Josh whispered to me.

                  I rolled my eyes. “Well, thank you,” I replied.

                  Josh took us all in his Jeep to the Griddle Café where his parents asked me questions about my career and my childhood while I ate some fantastic red velvet pancakes.

                  “Josh! If you wanted them so bad, you should have ordered your own,” I teased as Josh stole his sixth bite of my food off of my fork.

                  “I always forget how good they are and wind up ordering a Tequila Sunrise or some other egg dish,” he said. “Next time we come here, remind me about the deliciousness of the red velvet pancakes.”

                  “I will,” I promised.

                  “You two are adorable,” his mom commented. I blushed and shifted away from Josh a bit, not realizing how close we were sitting. His parents were under the impression that we were just good friends, but I think they knew that there was a lot more between us then that.

                  After a fight between Josh and his dad over who got to pay the check (his dad won), we headed to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery. Josh had packed blankets and a cooler of food and drinks for us all to enjoy. When we got into the cemetery, it wasn’t what I expected at all. The movie was being screened in one of the empty fields, and people weren’t set up in between gravestones like I thought.

                  “So, what do you think?” Josh asked, hauling one of the coolers.

                  “I thought we would be sitting on someone’s grave. This is a lot different, but it’s still pretty creepy,” I admitted.

                  We found an empty spot in the middle of everything and set up our blankets all around. I sat down, removing my sandals and crossing my legs to get more comfortable. The sun was setting and there was a bit of a chill in the air and I cursed myself for being so nervous that I had left my jacket in my car. Josh sat next to me, popping the cooler open and passing out red Solo cups to everyone.

                  “What do you want? We have beer, soda, and water,” he told me.

                  “Um,” I started. I didn’t want his parents to think I was an alcoholic so I was about to say soda when his mom pulled a Corona out for herself.

                  “Have a drink with me, Gemma,” she insisted.

                  “All right,” I agreed. Josh poured me a Corona into one of the cups and smiled when he handed it to me. Michelle and I talked about where I got my dress and where I liked to shop while we all waited for the movie to start. I was feeling at ease and I was glad that I had decided to come. When the sky was dark, the projector started and everyone quieted down. Josh and I were sitting side by side, our legs touching.

                  It was even colder now that the sun had set and I couldn’t help the shiver that ran through my body. Without even saying anything, Josh reached into one of the bags, pulled out a zip up, and draped it over my shoulders.

                  “Thank you,” I whispered.

                  “You’re welcome,” he whispered back.

                  “I don’t mean just for the hoodie,” I said. “Thank you for everything; for introducing me to your family, for bringing me here.”

                  He looked over at me and smiled. “Anytime, Gemma. I’m glad you’re here and I’m glad I met you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time,” he admitted quietly.

                  “Same here,” I agreed.

                  Josh leaned forward and captured my lips with his. It was a slow, sensual kiss that sent tingles throughout my entire body. Josh was an amazing kisser and he always knew how to get the heat going between us. Our tongues brushed against each other’s and we both moaned, moving even closer. I had completely forgotten where we were and that we weren’t alone when I heard someone clear their throat.

                  Josh and I broke apart and looked behind us, seeing his parents and brother staring at us with knowing smiles on their faces.

                  “Just friends, huh?” Connor jabbed.

                  “Shut up,” Josh mumbled, throwing a Funyon at him.

                  “You’re in public, guys,” his mother teased.

                  “Hopefully no one from TMZ is here,” his dad chimed in.

                  “You guys suck,” Josh pouted.

                  Josh and I spent the rest of the movie keeping our hands to ourselves even though it was difficult. When it was over, the five of us went back to Josh’s house so his parents could get their car.

                  “It was lovely meeting you, Gemma. I hope we get to see you again while we’re out here, but our son might not want to share,” she said, a huge grin on her face.

                  “We’re just…” I started, but she held her hand up.

                  “Gemma, you and my son may be just a little bit more then friends now, but I see the way you look at each other. You’re both completely head over heels and infatuated with one another. I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, not even any of his ex-girlfriends,” she explained.

                  “I don’t know if I could handle more than what we have now though. I’m always swamped at work and Josh is leaving soon for four months to go film Catching Fire. I don’t see how taking it to the next level could ever work,” I told her.

                  “If it’s meant to be, it will work. You just have to be strong and you have to try. Relationships are never easy, but they would be boring if they were.  I think that you two are meant to be. There’s a spark and it’s undeniable. Just follow your heart,” she insisted.

                   _Follow my heart? But what if it breaks?_  “Okay,” I agreed. This was something I had thought about over and over in my head. _Would I be okay being Josh’s girlfriend? Could I handle the pressure brought on by the media circus? There would be rumors made up about us and cameras in our faces. They would find out every last detail about me. Some of his fans would rip me to shreds. He would be gone for months at a time either filming or promoting a movie. Could I stay behind and wait for him? Would I be able to handle the pressure?_

                  We said goodnight to Josh’s parents and brother and they left, leaving Josh and I alone at last. As soon as she shut the gate, he had me pinned up against the wall, kissing me passionately and grasping my ass, grinding himself against me. It was hot and needy and I wanted more.

                  I scratched my fingernails down his back over his t-shirt and he growled, pulling away suddenly and looking me in the eyes.

                  “I can’t do this anymore, Gemma,” he blurted out suddenly.

                  It felt like my heart had stopped. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Do what?”

                  He backed up against the opposite wall and ran his hands through his hair. “This. Between you and I.”

                   _Wait, what? Where the hell is this coming from? Your tongue was just in my mouth!_ “I don’t understand,” I whispered, feeling rejected. “Did I do something wrong?”

                  “No, Gemma, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t think I can keep going with what we are to each other. I’m leaving in a few months for awhile and I don’t want a casual relationship.”

                  “Oh,” I said quietly, tears coming to my eyes. “I thought that’s what you wanted because you were leaving.”

                  “I thought it’s what I did too, but it’s not. It’s too hard,” he admitted.

                  I looked up at him, swallowing hard to keep myself from crying. “Well, I guess I’ll just go then?” I asked. I felt like I couldn’t breathe and I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

                  “Go? Why would you go?” he asked confused.

                  “You don’t want me anymore,” I choked, looking down at the floor.

                  “What? Of course I want you! You’re kidding, right Gemma?” he asked, walking towards me and I looked anywhere but at him.

                  “You just said you couldn’t do this anymore! Why would I stay? I’m already hurting enough!” I exclaimed, attempting to go around him, but he stopped me.

                  “Whoa, Gemma, I’m sorry,” he started, but I shook my head.

                  “Don’t apologize. It’s just not there for you. Thank you for telling me now before my heart really broke,” I said, wiping angrily at the stray tears falling down my face.

                  “Gemma, stop it!” he cried, holding me so I was looking at him. “I’m sorry because I shouldn’t have started what I wanted to say in that way! I’m just not really good at this sort of thing. I don’t want you to leave, Gemma. I’m not asking you to get out of my life, I’m trying to ask you to be my girlfriend!”

                   _Wait, what?_


	8. Chapter Eight

I stared at Josh in complete shock.  _He wants me to be his girlfriend?_  “Josh…” I started.

“Hear me out, Gemma. We’ve been seeing each other for over a month. I know that this started out as just an arrangement, but I can’t do that anymore. I can’t just be friends with benefits. I feel so much more for you than that,” he admitted. “You’re so beautiful and amazing and you make me laugh and you make me feel things that I’ve never felt before.”

                I swallowed hard. “You’re leaving soon, Josh,” I reminded him. “What’s going to happen then? I’m not going with you. I’m going to be here.”

                Josh held my face in his hands and kissed me gently. “It’s going to be hard, Gemma. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that it’s going to be a walk in the park, because it’s not. There are going to be times when we haven’t seen each other in over a month and it may even drive us both crazy, but I  _know_  we can get through it.”

 

                “How do you know?” I whispered. “How do I know that either one of us will be able to handle the long separations? How do I know you won’t find somebody else?”

                “I don’t want anyone else,” he assured me with conviction. “I just want you, Gemma, all of you. I can handle the long separations if I know that at the end of it, I’m coming home to you. Hell, I will even fly you out to me if either one of us needs the other. I don’t have a problem with that.”

                I shook my head. “I work, Josh. I can’t just pick up and go whenever I need you or you need me.”

                Josh’s face fell. “I know you work, Gem. I’m not saying every week. I’m saying maybe once a month. You have vacation time,” he reminded me.

                “I don’t know if I can handle it, Josh. I’ve never been someone’s girlfriend before and this is completely different than any normal relationship,” I told him honestly. “I’m just scared.”

                “What are you scared of?” he asked.

                “The spotlight. Cameras in my face, getting hate mail from your fans, being threatened, having my life splashed across magazine pages and having them find out every detail about me,” I replied.

                “They already know about you, Gemma. We’ve been photographed together and they already think you’re my girlfriend. Nothing is going to change. Who cares if my fans send you hate. The ones that do are just jealous and not even my true fans. If they start threatening you, well, then that’s a different story. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promised.

                I took a deep breath and rested my forehead on his shoulder. “You can’t protect me all the time,” I murmured.

                “I can try. Besides, even when I can’t, I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself,” he said. “Please, Gemma. Let me show you that this can work.”

                 _Can I do this? I trust Josh, but what if this all backfires?_  I looked up at him and bit my lip. He looked nervous, but sure at the same time.  _Don’t do this, Gemma. Don’t run. I’m beyond terrified, but I like him. I like him more than I’ve liked anyone and he just so happens to feel the same way._  “Okay, Josh,” I consented. “I’ll be your girlfriend.”

                The smile that lit his face up made my heart melt and he pulled me in for another kiss. “Thank you, Gemma. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy.”

                I smiled back. “Same here,” I agreed.

                One week later, I was still on cloud nine. I had come in to work on Monday morning to a massive bouquet of flowers waiting on my desk with a note from Josh, wishing me a good week and that he missed me already. The week had been so busy, that we had only seen each other once on Tuesday night, and even then, he came over and we went right to sleep. It was now Friday and I was completely exhausted and stressed out.

                “Gemma I need that article by five,” my boss reminded me for the third time as she walked by my office.

                “Got it, Andrea!” I called to her retreating form before running my fingers through my hair and trying not to scream. I had the article half-written, but I was just so tired and filled with anxiety that typing it was starting to become a chore. I tried to get myself back in the zone, but my office phone rang, distracting me.

                “Gemma Jones,” I answered.

                “Hi, sweetheart,” Josh’s sexy baritone voice filled my ear.

                “Hi,” I replied, trying to make myself sound happy.

                “What are you doing? Can you meet me for lunch?” he asked.

                I sighed and closed my eyes. “No, I can’t. I have an article due at five and it’s only half done.”

                “It’s noon, Gemma. You need to take a break or you’re going to run yourself in to the ground. Come get some food with me and recharge,” he said.

                “I wish I could, Josh, but this isn’t going to write itself. I’ll just see you later,” I told him.

                “Gemma…” he started.

                “I can’t, Josh,” I repeated. “Later, okay?”

                “Fine. See you later,” he said.

                I hung up and went back to writing my article, blinking rapidly as I started to go cross eyed from staring at the screen too long. Someone cleared their throat at my door and I looked up, seeing a very breathless and flushed Lena.

                “Yeah?” I asked, focusing back on my computer screen.

                “You have a visitor,” she replied dreamily.

                I looked at her questioningly. “A visitor?” I questioned.

                She smiled widely and stepped to the side. There was Josh, standing behind her with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. My eyes widened and he stepped into my office before turning back to Lena.

                “Thank you very much, Lena. It was nice to finally meet one of Gemma’s friends,” he said politely.

                Lena blushed even darker. “Oh, it was no problem. It was great to meet you, too,” she said. Josh turned back to me and Lena mouthed “Oh my God!” to me before shutting my office door and leaving.

                “Are you serious right now, Josh? You do know where you are, right? You do know that I work with some pretty shady journalists that I am not too fond of who would be more than happy to write a piece on you coming down here to see me,” I told him.

                Josh leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of my desk so we were face to face. “I don’t care about any of that, Gemma. What I do care about is my girlfriend making sure she doesn’t crash and she has something to eat,” he said.

                “Josh, I told you. I have to finish this article. You should know what it’s like working long hours on set all the time and you can’t just take breaks,” I reasoned.

                Josh shook his head. “We do take regular breaks so we can regain our energy and give them the best take we can. Now, save your work, shut down your computer, and come get something to eat with me for an hour. It’ll make you feel better,” he insisted.

                I sighed. “I wish it were that easy.”

                “Are you more than halfway done now?” he asked and I nodded. “Well then when you get back at one thirty you’ll have three and a half hours to finish the rest. Come on. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

                “Fine,” I grumbled, saving my work and shutting the system down. I grabbed my bag and stood up, walking towards the door, but Josh stopped me.

                “Thank you,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Now, let’s get some food.”

                “Where are we going?” I asked as he followed me out of the office.

                “I was thinking Pitfire. What do you think?” he replied.

                I nodded. “Pizza sounds good.” As we were walking out, I heard my boss call my name when we walked by her office. “Yes?” I asked popping my head back in.

                “Aren’t you going to introduce me?” she asked. I cringed inwardly and put a bright smile on my face. I wasn’t the biggest fan of my boss and I had a bad feeling that if my personal information were to be leaked to the press, she would be the one to do it.

                “Josh, this is my boss, Andrea. Andrea, this is Josh,” I said quickly.

                “Nice to meet you,” he said with a wave.

                Andrea leaned forward and smirked. “Nice to meet you too, Josh Hutcherson,” she replied knowingly and it sent a chill down my spine.  _Don’t tell me she’s going to try and hit on him._  “So, what are you doing with Gemma? I believe she has an article to write.”

                Josh raised his eyebrows. “I’m taking her out to lunch. An hour lunch break is required by law, is it not?” he challenged.

                “I was just wondering,” she replied innocently before looking over at me. “I’m sorry, Gemma, but I’m going to have to push your deadline up to three thirty now, just in case revisions need to be made.”

                I stared at her in horror. “What?” I asked.

                “The article needs to be perfect before it can be printed. Josh, you are more than welcome to wait here in my office while Gemma gets her work done. She doesn’t need any distractions,” she offered and I stared at her in shock. My boss was a well-known money hungry gold digger and I could see the dollar signs light up in her eyes as she looked over Josh.

                He looked at her strangely. “No thanks. I’ll wait in Gemma’s office and I won’t distract her,” he said.

                “Are you sure? We can have a little chat. I would love to talk to you about your acting. I think you’re just fantastic!” she gushed.

                “Well thank you, but I’m sure,” he said. “May be some other time.”

                “I’m holding you to it,” she teased.

                I stomped back to my office, my whole body shaking with rage at the fact that my boss had just deliberately hit on my boyfriend right in front of me. She wasn’t that much older than me so it wasn’t like it would have been weird for her to if she met him at a bar, but this was our office and she knew damn well that he was my boyfriend. Josh followed me and shut my office door behind him once we were inside.

                I could barely turn my computer back on due to my trembling hands. My breathing was erratic and I thought I was going to start throwing things. I stared at the screen, watching everything load when Josh’s hands were placed on my shoulders, making me jump.

                  “Relax,” he whispered, leaning down so his mouth was next to my ear. “Your boss is a fucking cunt, but don’t let her get to you like that. Then she’ll constantly treat you like that.”

                  “And if I say o her then I get fired. Either way, I lose,” I scoffed.

                  “Well I’m not her employee and I’m not a piece of meat. I have no problem telling her that I don’t appreciate her coming on to me when I clearly have a girlfriend,” he said.

                  I shook my head. “No, Josh. Then she’ll just make my life even more of a living hell. Just let it go and please, whatever you do, don’t make anymore surprise visits here.”

                  “Stop, Gem. You have nothing to worry about. She isn’t attractive and it’s obvious that she’s a desperate,” he assured me.

                  “That won’t stop her. Just please, next time wait downstairs?” I begged.

                  He sighed and started to massage the muscles in my shoulders and neck. “If you say so,” he agreed. “But then I won’t be able to do this.”

                  His hands moved to my chest, slowly undoing the top four buttons before slipping his hand inside and under my bra, making me gasp.

                  “Josh,” I whispered, wanting him to keep going, but nervous about someone walking in. “We can’t do this here.”

                  “We can, if you’re quiet,” he insisted, rolling my nipple between his fingers. I bit my lip to suppress a moan and reached my arms up, tangling my fingers in his hair. “I wish I could fuck you on your desk right now. I will, one day, but for now I’m going to make you come so hard with my fingers that you’ll see stars.”

                  I groaned and let my head fall back and he reached further down with his other hand to pull my skirt up around my waist. I immediately parted my thighs and he wasted no time shoving his hand down the front of my underwear.

                  “Jesus,” I hissed, his fingers gathering my apparent wetness and grazing over my clit.

                  “Feels like the thought of me fucking you turns you on,” he murmured. “Does it, baby? Does just the thought of me sweeping everything off your desk and pounding you into it make you wet?”

                   _Oh God, the dirty talk._ “Yes,” I whimpered, my hips shifting to the movements of his expertly circling fingers.

                  “I also can’t wait to taste you. Just shove my tongue in you until you can’t stop coming and I’ll lick up every drop. I bet you taste so good,” he said hotly. “In fact, I plan on shoving my fingers in my mouth after you come.”

                  “Fuck!” I exclaimed quietly, getting closer and closer to the edge.

                  “Come, Gemma,” he commanded. My thighs started to tremble and Josh pressed his mouth against mine in a searing kiss to stifle my cries as I let go, falling into oblivion. The kiss turned gentle when I started to come down, his lips brushing against mine and his fingers lightly circled my clit, giving me intense aftershocks.

                  “Stop,” I whimpered when I couldn’t handle any more stimulation. I looked up and saw Josh smiling down at me before he took his hand out of my panties and put his fingers in his mouth, not breaking eye contact with me as he moaned and sucked them clean.

                  “You’re so fucking delicious,” he whispered. I can’t wait to taste it directly from the source.”

                  “I can’t either,” I admitted. I fixed my skirt and re-buttoned my shirt while Josh sat in the chair across from my desk, his erection prominent even through the thick fabric of his jeans. “You look like you could use some help,” I said.

                  He shrugged. “Later. You just get your article done and we can get some food.”

                  I went back to writing my article, the words just flowing out of me now that I was a lot less tense. I finished it at two fifty-eight and handed it over to Andrea, a satisfied smile on my face. “It’s done. I proofread and I didn’t find anything wrong, but you’re more than welcome to look yourself.”

                  She read through it, didn’t find any mistakes, and nodded. “All right. Thank you,” she said tightly.

                  I didn’t respond, just walked back to my office and grabbed my things, knowing that I was officially done for the day since that article was the only thing I had left. Josh followed behind, holding my hand tightly in his.

                  “Oh, Josh?” Andrea called.

                  “What the fuck?” he whispered before poking his head back. “Yeah?” he asked, somewhat annoyed.

                  “It was lovely meeting you. I hope you come by again soon. Like I said, I would love to pick your brain,” she commented sweetly.

                  “I’m sure that’s not all you’d like to do,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty busy, you know with work and stuff. If I come here, it will only be to spend time with Gemma,” he shot her down.

                  “Well then, if that’s the case then I’d advise you to wait downstairs for her. This isn’t a place for you to just hang out. Gemma is an employee and she has work to do,” she replied nastily.

                  “I have no problem waiting downstairs for her,” he said politely. “It’d actually be better. A lot less people I have to talk to.”

                  I suppressed my giggles at Josh’s dig and we left my office, smiling widely. Josh and I got pizza, making me realize how famished I was, before heading back to my apartment so I could shower and pack a bag for the weekend. Josh and I had been spending the weekends at his place since it offered more privacy than my apartment.

                  Once we were at his place, I led him to his bedroom and jumped on him. I wanted to return the favor from earlier and Josh did not seem to mind at all.

                  “Please, Gemma,” Josh begged as I placed kisses along the waistband of his boxer briefs. I looked up at him and smiled wickedly as I pulled them down, allowing him to kick them off. He was hard and ready, just begging for my touch.

                  I licked my palm just like last time and wrapped my hand around the shaft, squeezing and moving it up and down.

                  “Fuuuuck,” he moaned, his head falling back and his hips thrusting in time to my movements.

                  “Do you want my mouth on you, Josh?” I asked quietly.

                  Josh’s hand stopped mine unexpectedly and he looked at me intensely. “Now?” he asked.

                  I shook my head. “Not now. I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet,” I admitted. “Soon. I want to try that. I want to make you feel good.”

                  “Jesus,” he groaned, letting my hand resume jerking him off. “Yes, Gemma. I want your mouth on me. I want you to suck my cock until I can’t see straight!”

                  I pressed myself against his leg, starting to get worked up again. “I can’t wait to feel it inside me,” I whimpered.

                  “I can’t either, baby,” he breathed. “Fuck I can’t wait to feel you tightening around me, begging me to fuck you harder.”

                  “Mmmmm,” I hummed, starting to grind against his thigh.

                  “No,” he murmured. “No, no, no.” His hands were on my hips, stopping my movements. “Please take your panties off, baby. I want to see you touch yourself.”

                  I swallowed hard at his request before I got off the bed and removed my skirt and panties, bearing the lower half of my body to him for the first time. Growing up on the beach, I always made sure my bikini line was immaculate. I also just wasn’t a fan of body hair on myself so I had started getting full waxes once I turned seventeen. That didn’t change when I moved out here.

                  “Holy shit,” he whispered.

                  “Okay?” I asked, biting my bottom lip and feeling a little self-conscious.

                  “Gemma, I’m using all my strength to stop myself from pulling you down and sitting you on my face,” he told me. “Now get back over here and touch that hot, wet, pussy for me, baby.”

                  I didn’t waste any time, climbing back on the bed and taking Josh’s cock in one hand while running my fingers through my folds with the other.

                  “Shit!” I cried out, my body jerking as I brushed against my still sensitive clit.

                  “Fuck, Gemma. You’re so sexy,” Josh murmured. His hand was stroking my thigh before his finger circled my entrance. I froze, looking down at him and panting hard. “Have you ever?” he asked.

                  I shook my head. The only thing I’d ever had in me was a small tampon and Josh’s finger was a lot bigger than that.

                  “Stop me, Gemma. If you don’t want me to, you can stop me,” he said.

                  I swallowed hard. “You can,” I said, my voice cracking a little at the end.

                  “I’ll be gentle. Just keep touching yourself,” he instructed.

                  I nodded and started to stroke him again as well as myself. Josh kept circling my entrance, but made no move to push his finger in further. My body relaxed and I felt him go in to the first knuckle. I tensed a bit, thinking it would hurt, but it didn’t.

                  “More,” I pleaded, rubbing myself more vigorously.

                  Our eyes locked and he pushed it in deeper to the second knuckle. My movement faltered and I sucked in a breath. It wasn’t the most comfortable sensation and he knew that. He slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in, making my grip tighten on him.

                  “Relax,” he said. I took a deep breath and Josh pushed his finger the rest of the way into me, causing me to let go of him and myself so I could rest my hands on his chest. “Are you okay?” he asked.

                  I nodded. “It hurts a little bit,” I admitted. “I just have to get used to it.”  _Jesus Christ his finger is big. Why do they have to be so big?_

                  “Just relax,” he repeated. “Keep touching yourself, Gemma.”

                  I took a deep breath and did as he instructed, also stroking his cock again. Josh moaned and after a few minutes, his finger started to feel good, moving in and out of me.

                  “Oh God,” I moaned, my hips thrusting against his hand and mine. I was on complete sensory overload and I felt myself climbing higher and higher.

                  “Fuck, Gem. I’m going to explode,” he warned me, his finger moving faster and his hips jerking upwards.

                  “Me too,” I panted, my fingers never wavering on my clit. My body was shaking and the next thing I knew, Josh was sitting up, holding me close with his free arm as he cried out and let go, his come running down my fingers.

                  I cried out as well, feeling myself tighten around his finger as I flew head first over the edge. Josh held me close as we calmed down, both of us shuddering against each other.

                  “Jesus fuck, Gemma. Feeling you just squeeze my finger like that… I can’t wait to feel that on my cock,” he admitted.

                  “It felt so different with your finger inside me. It was more intense and I could feel it more,” I told him.

                  Josh pulled back and smiled at me. “It only gets better, Gemma.”

                  I climbed off Josh as he slid his finger out of me and went to get something to clean both of us up with. “Josh?” I asked.

                  “Hm?” he replied, wiping the come off my fingers with a damp washcloth.

                  “I’m glad it’s with you,” I whispered.

                  He leaned forward and kissed me gently. “I am too, Gem.”


	9. Chapter Nine

                “I can’t believe it’s taken this long for me to finally meet Andre and Heather,” I teased Josh as he drove us towards the San Fernando Valley.

                Josh smiled a little. “Well, I have to admit, I’ve been pretty selfish about you lately, wanting to keep you all to myself.”

                “And now it’s time for us to venture out of the bedroom,” I added.

                Josh laughed. “Wait until we start sleeping together. No one will see us for at least a month.”

                “Just a month?” I wagered.

                “Well, a month until we start to reemerge and become somewhat social again,” he said.

                I rolled my eyes. “You’re hilarious.”

                Josh nodded in agreement, trying to hold back his laughter. Andre and Josh used to live together, but once Josh bought his new bachelor pad, Andre and Heather moved in together. The two of them owned their own marketing company and one of their biggest clients was Straight, But Not Narrow, the charity created by Josh’s friend Avan Jogia which Josh was a huge advocate for.

 

                “So, should I be worried about an interrogation?” I asked.

                “Definitely not. The two of them are extremely laid back. They’re also very excited to meet you,” he replied. “Why, are you nervous?”

                I shrugged. “A little bit. Definitely not like I was when I met your parents, but it’s still nerve wrecking since they’re two of your closest friends. I know their opinion matters a lot to you.”

                “It does, but you have nothing to worry about. Just like my parents, they’re going to love you. I have a feeling you’re all going to get along great,” he assured me.

                As usual, Josh was right. Heather and Andre greeted me enthusiastically with hugs as soon as we walked in the door.

                “I can’t believe we’re finally meeting the famous Gemma Jones,” Andre boasted, smiling brightly at me.

                I laughed. “Famous, huh?”

                “You’re seriously all Josh talks about. We basically know everything about you because of him even though this is the first time actually meeting you,” Heather said.

                Josh grinned sheepishly. “I can’t help myself.”

                “All right! Let’s get this party started with some dinner and a lot of wine,” Andre said.

                “Agreed!” Heather exclaimed.

                The four of us sat at their small dining area, enjoying the roasted chicken and rice that Andre had prepared.

                “Man, I forgot how good you were at cooking,” Josh praised.

                Andre shrugged. “I guess that means that when you’re home by yourself, you’re eating hot pockets and Stouffer’s French Bread Pizza?”

                “You know me too well,” Josh replied.

                “At least when he’s with me he usually eats real food. I have gone over his place on quite a few occasions and have seen the sleeves from Hot Pockets on his kitchen counter,” I told them.

                “What can I say? I’m lazy,” Josh reasoned.

                Heather rolled her eyes. “Because boiling a pot of water and making some healthy, whole wheat pasta is that hard.”

                “Doing anything that doesn’t involve a microwave is hard,” Josh pouted.

                I smiled and scratched the back of his head affectionately. “Aw, poor baby.”

                The rest of the dinner was filled with chatter and a lot of laughter. Josh was completely right; Andre, Heather, and I got along great. Both of them were two of the nicest people I’d ever met and I could see why Josh was such good friends with them.

                When we had all had our fill of the delicious dinner Andre had prepared, Heather brought out the dessert she made; Berry tarts from scratch.

                “These look amazing,” I gushed, taking one and putting it on my plate.

                “Thanks! I got the recipe on Pinterest. That website is a lifesaver, but so dangerous at the same time,” Heather said.

                I nodded. “I love it. I always look through the crafts and think to myself that I’ll sit down and make it one day. Of course, that day hasn’t come,” I told her, taking a bite of the tart. The berries burst flavorfully in my mouth and I moaned.

                “Good?” Josh asked, taking a tart for himself as well.

                “So good,” I complimented, swallowing my mouthful before taking another bite. I finished the tart in record time and Heather looked happy that we had all enjoyed them.

                “Pinterest, once again you have saved me!” she exclaimed.

                I laughed and I started to feel my tongue get itchy. I ran my teeth along the surface to scratch it when my skin started to get itchy as well as my throat. I scratched the front of my neck and Josh put his tart down, staring at me with concern.

                “Gemma? You all right?” he asked, pulling my hand away from my neck.

                “I think so,” I croaked, starting to feel a little off.

                “You’re breaking out in hives,” he commented.

                I looked down and sure enough, my arms were covered in angry bumps and I felt my throat start to tighten. Oh shit. I took a large gasping breath and stared at Heather in horror, who looked as concerned as Josh did.

                “Were there cashews in the tart?” I asked, feeling myself become unable to breath.

                “In the crust. Oh fuck, please don’t tell me you’re allergic!” she cried.

                I pushed back from the table, beginning to feel the full effects of the allergy taking me over. I was severely allergic to cashews, my body breaking out in hives and my throat closing up, making me unable to breathe. Right now I was just at the beginning stages, but I knew I needed my EpiPen and a trip to the Emergency Room to make sure I was all right.

                “Gemma, look at me,” Josh said, moving so he was kneeling in front of me. “Just relax. Try and take deep breaths.”

                “Do you have an EpiPen?” Andre asked, springing in to action.

                “Bag!” I gasped, starting to panic. I hadn’t had this reaction since I was a kid and I had forgotten how scary it was. Andre ran out of the room, grabbing one of the two EpiPens from my purse in the living room before running back in.

                I could see the fear in Josh’s eyes as he watched me. I could feel myself shaking with the effort to breathe and Josh immediately took me off the chair and laid me down on the floor, grabbing the EpiPen from Andre. Heather ran over, kneeling at my head as Josh quickly read the instructions, pulled the cap off, pushed my dress up and jammed it into the outside of my exposed thigh. I cried out at the sharp needle piercing my skin and grabbed Josh’s arm in reflex.

                He stared intently into my eyes even though I could still see the fear there as he counted aloud to ten. I could feel the medication rushing through my blood stream and my breathing slowed down, my throat opening up once again as the adrenaline took effect.

                “Jesus Christ,” Andre whispered. “You okay, Gemma?”

                I nodded, breathing easier as the seconds passed. Josh slowly removed the needle from my thigh and pulled me up, holding me tightly in his arms. I could feel him trembling and hear that his breathing was erratic.

                “I have to go to the hospital,” I whispered.

                “We’ll all take you,” Heather replied, her voice shaking.

                “Josh?” I asked, noticing that he still hadn’t moved.

                He pulled back slightly, his wide eyes meeting mine. “Hospital. Right,” he choked out. He helped me to my feet and Andre grabbed a napkin, handing it to me so I could hold it to the injection area since there was a thin trail of blood making its way down my thigh. I could walk just fine, but Josh insisted on keeping his arm tightly around me as the four of us headed out, Heather grabbing my bag on the way. Josh drove us, staring intently at the road as he gripped the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckled were white.

                “I’m so sorry, Gemma. I had no idea,” Heather apologized from the backseat. I turned around and I saw that her eyes were glassy.

                “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I’m okay now. I just need to see a doctor to get a different injection so I won’t have the reaction again,” I informed her.

                “I know I didn’t know, but I should have made sure you didn’t have any food allergies! So many people are allergic to nuts! I just wasn’t thinking,” she said guiltily.

                “Don’t freak out about it, Heather. I didn’t even think about it either. I guess cashews aren’t commonly used so it never crossed my mind. Will you please not beat yourself up over it?” I begged.

                She sighed. “All right. I still feel like shit, though. I promise, next time we hang out, I won’t almost kill you.”

                I laughed, feeling my mood lighten a bit as Andre and Heather joined in. Josh remained stoic, not even cracking a smile. I rested my hand on his arm. “Josh,” I whispered.

                He shook his head. “Don’t, Gemma. I’m not going to be all right until you see a doctor,” he said tightly.

                “I’m okay, Josh,” I assured him. “I can breathe again, the hives aren’t itchy, and they’ll go away within a few hours.”

                “It doesn’t matter!” he exclaimed. “It could start flaring up again!”

                “I have another EpiPen,” I assured him.

                “Calm down, Josh. She’s all right and we’re almost there,” Andre said.

                Josh scoffed. “Her fucking throat closed up! How is that all right?” he asked.

                I bit my lip and stared straight ahead. Josh was upset and I knew if I were in his position, I would be too. I knew no amount of me telling him I was fine would make him feel better unless a doctor told him. We were all silent as Josh pulled in to the Sherman Oaks Hospital Emergency Room parking lot before pulling in to one of the front spots. He got out of the car and ran around to my side to open my door and help me out.

                “Josh, I can walk,” I told him, trying to bring him some comfort.

                “Can I just help? Please? I’m freaking out over here,” he admitted.

                I smiled sadly and nodded, letting him hold me close as the four of us walking through the automatic doors. The Emergency Room was surprisingly dead and after filling out what felt like a novel length amount of paper work, they brought me back to see a doctor. Josh came with me while Heather and Andre waited in the waiting room. I sat on the bed once we got into the room and Josh sat on the chair in the corner, head in his hands and his right leg bouncing up and down at a fast pace.

                “Josh,” I said softly.

                He scrubbed his face with his hands and looked up at me. He looked completely shattered and I knew that I never wanted to see that look on his face again. “That was the fucking scariest thing I’ve ever gone through,” he admitted. “Just seeing you covered in hives and unable to breathe, I fucking panicked. I don’t even know how I functioned enough to read the directions of your EpiPen, let alone administer it.”

                “But you did, Josh. It’s because of you that it was injected correctly and the reason why I’m still breathing now,” I told him. He stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying my best to soothe him.

                “I don’t want to see you go through that again, Gem. My heart was fucking breaking because I saw how afraid you were and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. The only thing I could think about was what if you didn’t have your EpiPen on you? You could have died,” he mumbled into my skin.

                  “I always carry two with me, Josh. Always. I would never risk my health like that. Granted, the only serious allergy I have is to cashews which normally aren’t found in many things that I eat, circumstances like tonight do happen and I’m always prepared,” I told him.

                  He moved back slightly so he could look at me. “From now on, we’ll be more careful. I don’t care if I have to ask if something has cashews in it everywhere I go. I don’t want either of us to be back here because of it again.”

                  I nodded. “It’s okay. I promise you that I’m fine.”

                  Josh was about to reply when a doctor walked in, holding the insane amount of paperwork I had just filled out. Josh took a step back and leaned against the bed next to me.

                  “Gemma?” the doctor asked. I nodded. “I’m Doctor Monroe. I see you had an allergic reaction to cashews and had to use your EpiPen?” he clarified.

                  “Yes. The symptoms stopped once it was administered and I haven’t felt them come back since,” I told him.

                  He checked me over making sure the injection site wasn’t swollen while checking my throat as well. “All right, I’m going to give you one more shot of Epinephrine just as a precaution so your symptoms stay away. I want you to rest and relax for the next two days; let your system kick start itself back to normal. You may have some side effects from the drugs, but unless you’re having difficulty breathing or you’re confused, they’re normal.”

                  “Okay,” I said.

                  “You administered the EpiPen?” Doctor Monroe asked Josh.

                  “Yes. I’d never done it before,” he replied.

                  “Well, you did it correctly, so that’s good. Make sure she gets plenty of rest this weekend,” he told him.

                  “Don’t worry, I will,” Josh agreed. He held my hand while the doctor gave me the shot and I was cleared to go. The hives were pretty much almost gone and I could breathe just fine, but I was a bit tired and shaky. Josh was given a pamphlet on the side effects of the Epinephrine so we would know if what I was feeling was okay.

                  Andre and Heather were waiting for us when we got out. “Everything all right?” Heather asked anxiously.

                  “Yeah, he gave me another shot and told me to just rest the next couple of days,” I replied.

                  “You feeling better now, Josh?” Andre asked him.

                  “Yeah, a little. Let’s go,” he said. Josh and I dropped Andre and Heather off at their apartment, promising that no cashews would be involved the next time we hung out. Josh drove us back to my place, holding my hand the entire way.

                  “Let’s get you in to bed,” Josh insisted, once we were inside my apartment.

                  “Agreed. I’m exhausted,” I replied. The next two days, Josh stayed with me to make sure I was obeying the doctor’s orders and resting. The only side effects I had were some shaking in my hands and a little bit of anxiety. Josh took care of me, proving to me that he was in this and nothing was going to change his feelings. In an unconventional way, my allergic reaction had brought us closer together, showing that we could be there for each other through the good and the bad.

                  By Monday, I was all better, back to work slaving away to Andrea who was treating me even more horrible now that she had met Josh. She hated that I was happy and since she was so miserable, she was intent on making me miserable, too.

                  “Gemma, I need you to stay late again, today,” she said nonchalantly, walking into my office. It was Thursday and I had stayed past eight o’clock every day of the week. I was exhausted and about to crash.

                  “Why?” I asked.

                  She glared at me. “Because I told you to, that’s why,” she spat. “Work needs to get done and if you’re not going to do it, we’ll just find someone else.”

                  She walked out of my office before I could reply and I got up to close my door so I could call Josh.

                  “Mmmm, hi baby,” he murmured.

                  “Were you sleeping?” I asked.

                  “No, I was just thinking about you,” he replied.

                  “In what context?” I pressed.

                  “In the context that currently has me with my hand on my cock,” he stated bluntly. I swallowed hard, crossing my legs to suppress the ache that was now building. “I miss you, Gem. I haven’t touched you in almost two weeks and it’s driving me crazy. I can’t wait to see you later and show you how much I’ve missed you.”

                  I swallowed hard. “I have to stay late again,” I whispered.

                  “What?” he asked, now sounding completely pissed. “That bitch giving you shit again? Making you stay late for no reason?”

                  I sighed. “She’s my boss, Josh. I have to stay.”

                  “Like hell you do. Just quit, Gemma. You’re miserable there and they don’t deserve you. You’re an amazing writer and you can have a better job anywhere else,” he said.

                  “It’s not that easy. I mean, I have two interviews lined up next week, but that’s not exactly secure for me. What if I don’t get either job? Then I’m screwed,” I reasoned.

                  “You have a lot of money in savings. I know you don’t want to dip in to it, but if you have to for a little while, then it’ll be fine. You’re going to find another job,” he said with conviction.

                  “Well, I need her as a reference and if I up and quit, she’s not exactly going to give me a good one,” I argued.

                  “She won’t give you a good reference anyway, no matter how you leave there,” he pointed out.

                  I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. “I’m sorry, Josh. I really am. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

                  “Whatever, Gem,” he said hastily. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, but I doubt it with your work schedule lately. Call me when you’re done getting walked all over.”

                  Before I could say anything, he hung up. I put the phone back in its cradle and bit back the tears. There was a knock at my door and I pulled myself together before I told whomever it was to enter.

                  Lena and Mel poked their heads in, giving me looks of sympathy. When they closed the door, I completely broke down.

                  “It’s all right, Gem,” Lena said.

                  I shook my head. “It’s not, though. Andrea is making my life a living hell and it’s completely ruining my relationship with Josh. He’s pissed because I keep breaking plans with him and I won’t stand up for myself, but how can I? I need the job and the money!”

                  “You need to be happy, too, Gemma,” Melody reminded me.

                  “I know that, but Josh is mad at me and it’s not fair! I get this isn’t ideal, but he’s going to be gone for months to film his new movie and then all promotions and things like that. I’m not going to get mad at him for it!” I exclaimed.

                  “He’s not mad at you because you have to work, Gemma!” Lena argued. “He’s mad because you’re letting some cold hearted bitch act like your puppet master!”

                  “Josh knows you as this strong, independent woman and you’re not acting like it right now,” Melody added.

                  I swallowed hard. “I can’t just quit.”

                  “Why not? Give me a real reason, Gemma. Don’t say money because we know that you have plenty of it to hold you over,” Lena argued.

                  “A reference,” I mumbled. I was afraid that if I left on a bad note, Andrea would give me a horrible reference for my next job.

                  “Listen to me, Gemma. Andrea will never give you a good reference. Once you quit, no matter how you do it, she’s going to bad mouth you to whichever employer you interview with. You have plenty of other amazing references under your belt and you have an incredible, extensive portfolio of your writing,” Melody reasoned.

                  “Don’t let miserable Andrea suck the life out of you or ruin your relationship with Josh. In the time I’ve known you, he’s the best thing that’s happened to you. I haven’t seen you smile that big before you met him,” Lena reasoned.

                  I looked at both of them before wiping my tears and opening a new Microsoft Word document. “What are you doing?” Melody asked.

                  “Typing up my letter for my immediate resignation,” I said, my fingers flying angrily across the keys. “You guys are right. Josh is right. This place is toxic for me and I need a change.”

                  “Yes! You’re going to find a way better job and we’re all going to go our for happy hour and celebrate!” Melody exclaimed.

                  “Another night. I need to make things right with Josh first,” I said.

                  “Next week,” Lena suggested.

                  “Any day, ladies. I won’t have a job,” I giggled. I finished the letter and emailed it down to our Human Resources department before printing two out and signing them. I put one in an inter-office envelope to send to Human Resources so they had an official copy, and one to Andrea.

                  I didn’t have many personal belongings in my office, just a picture of Josh and I on my desk and a pair of heels in my bottom drawer. I put both items in my bag, shut my computer down for the last time, and hugged both Melody and Lena.

                  “If I’m going to miss anything about this job, it’s you two,” I whispered.

                  “We’ll miss you, too, Gemma. You’re going to find something amazing and you’re going to be great,” Lena said.

                  “Just because you’re moving on to better things, doesn’t mean we’ll never see each other! We need to do happy hour again when you get a new job and bring all your hot new co-workers with you,” Melody added.

                  I laughed. “You guys are the best.”

                  The three of us walked out of my office, Lena taking my inter-office envelope to Human Resources for me so Andrea couldn’t intercept it while I walked confidently into her office.

                  “Can I help you, Gemma?” she drawled, looking up at me with disdain.

                  “Yes, actually, this is for you,” I said, holding out my resignation letter to her.

                  “You can’t tell me you’ve finished all your work already. You’re not that great at what you do,” she jabbed, taking the letter from me.

                  “It’s not my work,” I said. “It’s my letter of resignation. I quit, Andrea.”

                  She looked up at me, her eyebrows raised. “Enough with the theatrics, Gemma. Go back to work.”

                  “I don’t work for you anymore,” I replied. “HR already has my official copy. You’re not worth two weeks notice, so I’m here to say that starting now, I am no longer an employee of the Los Angeles Times. You have not been a pleasure to work for and no one deserves to be treated the way you’ve treated me. I don’t care if you want to give me a bad reference, because to be honest, I doubt you’re very much liked in this industry to begin with. So, I’m done.”

                  She narrowed her eyes. “You’ll never work in this industry again,” she threatened.

                  I rolled my eyes. “We’ll see,” I replied. I threw my building pass on to her desk, smirked at her, and waltzed out of her office.

                  I felt free and completely happy once I got into my car. I smiled the entire drive to Josh’s house, knowing that I could fix what went wrong earlier. I buzzed the gate when I got there and waited patiently for him to let me in.

                  “Gem?” he asked, sounding confused.

                  “Let me in, please,” I replied. I heard the tell tale buzzing and I drove through, parking my car in an empty space. I ran to the front door where he was waiting, looking shocked to see me. I could hear Driver barking in the backyard and I knew Josh must have just let him out.

                  “What are you doing here?” he asked.

                  “I quit!” I exclaimed. “I finally did it. I took your advice and I quit.”

                  Josh smiled wide. “Really, Gem?”

                  “Yes. She was so pissed, but fuck her! I was so unhappy and that was making you unhappy and I didn’t want that. I want us both to be happy,” I explained.

                  Josh pulled me into his arms and held me close, kissing me passionately at the same time. “I’m so proud of you for sticking up to her,” he whispered against my lips. I smiled and stood back, closing the front door and leaning against it.

                  “I want to properly thank you, Josh, for helping me see what I really needed to do,” I murmured.

                  I could see Josh’s Adams Apple bob as he swallowed. “How do you propose to do that?” he asked.

                  I slowly walked towards him until we were pressed together, my lips at his ear. “I want to suck your cock, Josh,” I whispered, feeling brave.

                  “Jesus,” he hissed through his clenched teeth. “Are you serious, Gemma?”

                  “As a heart attack,” I vowed, before going in for the attack, I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him hard and moaning against his lips.

                  Josh groaned, grabbing my ass and lifting me off my feet while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him walking us towards the bedroom and I nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Once we were in his bedroom, I made him set me down and I pushed him so he was sitting on the bed.

                  “You’re so fucking sexy,” he practically growled at me. I answered him by pulling his shirt over his head and undoing his jeans, gasping when I saw he was going commando underneath. He was hard and ready for me and I licked my lips.

                  “Do you want me to suck your cock, Josh?” I asked, pulling his jeans down his legs until he kicked them fully off. He was completely naked, leaning back on his elbows with his feet on the floor.

                  “Fuck yes,” he said huskily. “I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around me.”

                  “Show me how,” I whispered. I wanted to do this for Josh, but I had never done it before so I was a little apprehensive.

                  He pulled me down and kissed me softly. “Go at your own pace, Gemma. I’ll let you know what feels good,” he assured me.

                  I nodded and kissed down his chest until his erection was in my face. I grasped it in my hand and stroked him a few times. His head fell back and he sighed. After a few minutes, I felt brave and leaned down, dragging my tongue from the base to the tip.

                  “Oh FUCK!” Josh cried out, his fingers twisting into his comforter.

                  I did it twice more, feeling his legs tense before finally going to take him into my mouth. “Cover your teeth,” he instructed and I did, letting my moist lips take him in. Josh was watching me intently as I experimentally bobbed my head downwards.

                  “Jesus Christ,” he groaned. I ran my tongue against the underside of his shaft and he moaned loudly when I brushed it up against a small area near the head. I moved my head up and down a few times, testing the waters and taking him in deeper with every stroke. On the fifth stroke, I went too deep and choked a little, taking my mouth off of him and looking up at him embarrassed.

                  “It’s all right, Gem. You don’t have to take me all the way in. I know you’re not a porn star. You’re doing just fine,” he assured me.

                  “So, it feels good?” I asked.

                  He nodded. “It feels fucking fantastic,” he said.

                  “Is there anything you like that I didn’t do?” I pressed.

                  “I want you to look up at me every once in awhile,” he answered. “I want to see your eyes. Also, whatever doesn’t fit in your mouth, you can use your hands on.”

                  “Um, can you let me know when you’re close?” I begged.

                  “Of course. I’m not going to make you swallow or anything,” he promised.

                  I went back to sucking Josh off, looking up at him like he asked me too and I could see how good it felt written on his face. I jerked whatever I couldn’t fit in my mouth off, using my saliva that was already lubricating him.

                  I was surprised by how much I didn’t mind doing this. It didn’t taste like anything and Josh seemed to really be enjoying it, which made me enjoy it as well. “Mmmmm, so fucking good, Gemma. Your mouth is amazing,” he moaned. “Touch my balls, baby.”

                   _Touch your WHAT?_ I pulled my head up. “Really?” I asked.

                  He nodded. “Gently, of course, but it feels good,” he said. I watched his face as I used the hand that wasn’t jerking him off to gently squeeze his testicles. “Just like that,” he gasped and I could see that he did like it.

                  I sucked him harder, both of my hands at work with my mouth to get him off and make him feel good. Gently, he threaded his fingers through my hair, not pushing my head, just guiding it along. “Fuck! That’s it, baby. That’s it!” he exclaimed.

                  I worked double time, knowing that he was close by the way he was breathing and the tensing of his body. “Shit! Move, Gem!” he cried. I lifted my head out of the way and sat up, but continued to jerk him off. I watched as he threw his head back, his hips thrusting into my hand as he exploded, his come shooting all over his stomach in thick ropes.

                  His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and his breathing was hard as I slowed my movements down before stopping when he had nothing left. He collapsed back, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

                  “That was fucking incredible, baby,” he praised, pulling me over for a sweet kiss.

                  “Thank you,” I whispered. “And thank you for giving me the courage to do what I should have done a long time ago.”

                  He opened his eyes and smiled at me. “I just want to see you happy, Gemma. That’s all I want.”

                  “You make me happy,” I admitted.

                  “And you make me happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time,” he murmured. “Now, let me return the favor.”

                  I pulled back and bit my lip. It wasn’t that I didn’t want Josh to perform oral sex on me, it’s just I wasn’t entirely sure I wouldn’t have a nervous breakdown about it.  _What if I don’t like it? What about the smell and the taste? What if it grosses him out?_

                  “Gemma, I can see the cogs turning in your head. Talk to me,” he insisted.

                  “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” I told him honestly. “What if you don’t like it?”

                  “Why wouldn’t I like it? I’ve already tasted you off my fingers before, Gemma. You taste delicious. I know you’re clean and I want to make you feel good,” he explained.

                  I looked at him in what I assume was agony. “I can’t,” I whispered. “Not yet. Can we just please lay together?”

                  I had no idea why I was freaking out so bad about it, but I couldn’t help it.

                  “It’s okay, Gemma. Like I said, I won’t pressure you and I’m not going to make you do something you’re not ready to do. Just know that I want to do it for you and when you’re ready, be it an hour, a week, or even a month from now, I won’t object if you just waltz over and sit right on my face,” he said, smiling wide.

                  “I’m not going to do that,” I mumbled.

                  Josh laughed. “Then how about you just tell me, all right?” he bargained.

                  “Deal,” I agreed.

                  I may not have let Josh return the favor, but at least we were moving forward both physically and emotionally in this relationship.

                   _Nicole was right. I am completely and totally falling in love with him._


	10. Chapter Ten

                “How are you finding everything, Gemma?” my new boss, Candice, inquired. It was my second day at the Los Angeles Vogue offices and it was already ten times better than working at the LA Times.

                “Great, thanks! I’m glad to be back,” I told her. I had interned here back in college and three weeks into my unemployment, a good friend of mine that still worked here informed me of a new journalist position that had just opened up. Vogue and Teen Vogue shared office space out here since both magazines were both under Conde Nast, which was headquartered in New York.

                “It’s great to have you back. Let me know if you need anything,” she offered before giving me a smile and heading back to her office.

                After two interviews and writing a mock piece for them, I had gotten the job. I couldn’t believe it had been almost five weeks since I had left the LA Times and I couldn’t have been happier. Of course, Andrea had given me a horrible recommendation, but the amazing people at Vogue were very aware of her reputation and didn’t take heart to what she had said about me.

 

                I was just finishing up setting up my file cabinet when my office phone rang. “Gemma Jones,” I answered.

                “Hey! How’s your day going so far?” Nicole asked.

                “Fantastic. Everyone here is just as awesome as I remember,” I replied.

                “That’s great! Way better than that gold digging whore you used to work for. So, are we still on for lunch?” she questioned as I heard her typing away on her computer in the background.

                “Absolutely. Want to be tourists and get Benihana?” I suggested. Since I now worked closer to Beverly Hills and no longer in Downtown LA, it was easier for me to meet up with Nicole for lunch since she worked for a high end law firm in Beverly Hills as a legal assistant. She was in law school so it was good experience for her to work there for the time being.

                “I’m down. See you in a half hour!” she exclaimed and I hung up. Once my office was finally situated, I met Nicole at Benihana for some hibachi lunch.

                “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever even though we live together,” she said as we were seated.

                “I know. Things have just been so crazy with getting a new job, both of us being busy at work, and both of us having boyfriends,” I said.

                “Speaking of, how are you and Josh?” she asked.

                “We’re fine,” I said automatically.

                Nicole raised her eyebrows at me. “Fine? You don’t sound fine,” she noticed.

                I sighed and let myself slump back into my chair a bit. “Mostly everything is great. Our relationship is amazing. I’m really starting to fall in love with him,” I told her.

                “But…” she added, looking at me expectantly.

                “We’re kind of at a standstill in the physical department,” I admitted quietly.

                “What do you mean? Have you guys still not had sex?” she questioned.

                I shook my head. “It’s not even that we haven’t had sex. I just keep holding back from something,” I mumbled.

                “I don’t understand. What are you holding back? Do you not want to blow him or something?” she asked.

                “No, that’s not it. I’ve already done that. Multiple times. That’s not the issue. It’s me. I’m the issue,” I admitted. “It’s been like a game of cat and mouse for over a month. I go down on him and he tries to reciprocate, and I just freeze up and I can’t let him do it. It’s to the point where I feel like I’m back to square one and it’s hard for me to even let him touch me at all. I just feel like he’s going to go for it when I’m at my most vulnerable even though I know he would never,” I explained.

                Josh had never pressured me or rushed me, but I could tell he was getting frustrated. The night before he had refused to let me get him off since he knew I wouldn’t let him do the same for me. I could hear the annoyance in his voice and it pained me. I confronted him about it and he had basically said that it felt like we had taken one step forward and two steps back. He didn’t understand my issue and I couldn’t explain it. It was a vicious circle.

                “Gemma, are you really not letting him go down on you?” she asked incredulously. I nodded my head, feeling shame overtake me as a bowl of Miso soup was put down in front of me. “I don’t get it. Why not? He obviously wants to and trust me when I say, it feels incredible.”

                “I want him to, Nicole. You have no idea how bad I want him to. There’s just a part of me that  _can’t_ let him do it and I don’t know why,” I said, feeling completely anguished.

                She leaned over, making eye contact with me. “You have to relax, Gemma. Trust me, I remember all the anxieties that came with trying new things physically with another person, but you’re going to have to let it go if you want to move on. Do you trust Josh?”

                “Of course I do,” I said defiantly.

                “Then prove it, Gemma. I know there is nothing scarier than trusting someone else with your body, but you know he would never hurt you,” she reasoned.

                I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, picking my spoon up and taking a sip of my soup. “I’ll try,” I whispered.

                Nicole smiled and sat back, also taking a sip of her soup. “Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, tell me all about your new job!”

                For the next forty-five minutes, I told Nicole everything while we ate freshly made Chinese food. It was nice to be able to catch up with her since both of our lives had become so hectic. After lunch, I headed back to my office to get some work done before heading home. Nicole informed me that she was going to be staying at Todd’s for the night and not to expect her home.

                I called Josh when I got in the door, wanting him to come spend the night with me. The time he had until he was going off to Atlanta was dwindling down and he was getting his hair dyed blonde the next day. I was trying my best not to think about him leaving, but it constantly gnawed at the back of my thoughts.

                “Hi beautiful,” he answered on the third ring.

                “Hi, what are you up to?” I asked.

                “Just got in from the gym. I thought I was going to drop dead,” he told me.

                I giggled softly and took my shoes off. “Well, Nicole will not be coming home tonight and I was wondering if you’d like to stay over?”

                “Of course. I just have to shower, feed and let Driver out, and then I’ll head over,” he replied.

                “Sounds good. I’ll leave the door unlocked since I might be in the shower so you can just let yourself in,” I told him.

                “Will the bathroom door be unlocked as well?” he asked suggestively.

                I laughed loudly and rolled my eyes, even though he couldn’t see me. “Goodbye, Josh,” I said before hanging up.

                I took a nice, long, hot shower, washing the day and the smell of Benihana off of me before blow drying my hair. Josh still hadn’t come over and I was beginning to wonder where he was. I headed into my bedroom, still only clad in a towel and decided to lay down for a little bit. Getting back into the grind was tiring and it felt good to be able to relax for a few minutes.

                I began thinking back to my conversation with Nicole about Josh and mine’s physical relationship. I bit my lip, trying to remember the last time I let him get me off. It had been awhile and I squeezed my thighs tightly together, picturing him looking down at me as I pleasured him, his fingers tangled in my hair. Those thoughts soon morphed into  _his_  head between  _my_  thighs, giving me more pleasure than I could handle.

                I hastily undid my towel, baring my body to the dimly lit room and lightly ran my fingers up and down my stomach, moving them upwards every once in a while to squeeze my breasts. I closed my eyes, letting my fantasy take over. I thought about the way his fingers felt against me and my right hand automatically moved between my legs. I let out a soft moan as I felt how wet I was and I rubbed tight circles over my clit, at the same pressure Josh would always start out with.

                My other hand pinched my left nipple and I gasped, my legs spreading even wider and my hips moving along the mattress in time with my fingers. In my fantasy, Josh’s tongue was drawing patterns on my clit that made me see stars. I imagined him bringing his fingers into play and I slid my own finger inside of me, practically bowing off of the bed.

                “Mmmm, Josh,” I moaned, my breathing becoming labored as I neared my orgasm. I moved my fingers faster and then I felt a warm hand on my knee. I gasped and my eyes popped open in surprise and embarrassment at being caught. My fingers stopped their movements, but I didn’t pull them away as I saw Josh, kneeling between my legs. His eyes were black and his chest heaved with his breaths. He was incredibly hard beneath his jeans as he looked at me like his next meal. I had been so caught up in my fantasy that I didn’t even hear him come in.

            “Gemma,” he whispered huskily. I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t even respond. I had barely let him touch me over the past few weeks and now he had caught me touching myself. I wondered if beneath his horniness he was also mad at me. He scooted back a bit and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to my knee. My legs trembled as we watched each other, his lips trailing wet kisses down the inside of my left thigh.

            When he reached the apex, he pulled my fingers away and sucked them into his mouth, moaning around them at my taste. My breathing grew even heavier as he licked up every drop of wetness that was on my fingers before slowly pulling them out of his mouth. Josh quickly sat up to remove his t-shirt before getting back into his previous position. I still hadn’t said a word and even if I could, I wouldn’t know what to say.

            “Please, Gemma,” he begged. “You taste so good, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

            I gulped and finally gave in, nodding slightly. Josh took my hand again and placed it on top of his head. I lightly scratched his scalp with my shaking fingers and he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to my clit. I jumped and whimpered, my grip getting a bit tighter on his hair.

            “Relax,” he whispered. “I won’t hurt you baby. You can stop me any time.”

            I swallowed hard and watched him lower his head again, this time bringing his tongue into play. I moaned lightly and spread my legs wider to accommodate him. Josh was taking it slow, being gentle and constantly looking up to watch my reactions. It felt amazing; his saliva creating even more lubrication against my wet flesh and his finger slowly sliding deep within me.

            “Ugh, more,” I groaned, letting my head fall back. At that, Josh became enthusiastic, pulling my hips closer to his face with the hand that wasn’t currently pushing his finger inside of me. Both of my hands were now on his head as animalistic sounds escaped my throat. His lips captured my clit and he sucked lightly, pressing his finger up against my g-spot.

            “FUCK!” I cried out at the double stimulation.

            “You like that, Gem?” Josh asked, pulling his mouth away from me for a moment.

            “So much,” I whispered, looking down at him. I could feel how flushed my face was and I wanted Josh to send me over the edge.

            He smiled and went back to sucking on my clit, this time humming against me, sending the vibration of his lips throughout my body. I was practically sobbing now, grinding shamelessly against his face as he became my personal, non-battery operated, vibrator.

            “Oh, Fuck! Just like that! Keep going!” I shouted over and over, moving my hands from his hair to my breasts, adding to my pleasure. I could feel myself getting wound up tighter and tighter until with one last cry of his name, I snapped.

            The French have a saying for orgasms like this:  _La petite mort,_ which means  _the little death._  I never understood it until that moment. Josh had taken me above and beyond any orgasm I had ever had. I couldn’t breathe and I couldn’t think. It was more than just a physical release, it was an emotional one as well. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as my body jerked violently with each pass of his tongue, drawing every single bit of pleasure out of me.

            When I could handle no more, I pulled away from him and laid on my side in the fetal position. I couldn’t seem to stop shaking and the tears kept flowing.

            “Gemma? Sweetheart, are you okay?” I heard Josh ask. The bed shifted as he moved beside me, taking me into his arms.

            I looked up at him, his eyes dark, but concerned, and his mouth wet from our previous activities. My crying turned into laughter as the feeling of elation washed over me. For the past few weeks, I had been tense and uptight when it had come to our physical relationship. Taking Nicole’s advice and just letting go was exactly what I needed and I was glad I didn’t have Josh hold back again.

            “Gemma, you’re really starting to scare me,” he said worriedly. I uncurled myself and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his chest.

            “I’m great, Josh. That was just so amazing and intense and exactly what I needed,” I answered him. I looked up and saw him crack a smile.

            “I’d been wanting to do that for awhile,” he admitted.

            I nodded. “I know. I’m sorry it took me so long,” I whispered.

            “Why did it, Gemma? Why were you so hesitant for so long about it? Don’t say it was the taste or anything like that,” he pushed.

            I sighed. “I don’t know, Josh. I really wish I did. I was just so nervous about it. I think it was because I wouldn’t be in control. It’s completely different than you using your fingers and I wasn’t sure what I was going to feel.”

            Josh pushed my hair behind my ear. “All I want is to make you feel good, Gem. I don’t want you to be scared and I don’t want you to think that I’m going to hurt you, because I won’t. I wasn’t upset that you wouldn’t let me do that to you, I was upset because I thought you didn’t trust me,” he said.

            “I do,” I assured him. “I do trust you, Josh. I think I just didn’t trust myself.”

            Josh smiled. “Well, I’m glad you trust yourself now because I want you to let me keep doing that.”

            I giggled quietly and snuggled into his arms. “Were you mad?” I asked.

            “When?” he questioned.

            “When you walked in here and saw me getting myself off? I’m sorry I haven’t been letting you return the favor lately and it must have sucked to walk in here and see me doing it to myself.”

            Josh shook his head. “I actually didn’t even think to be mad. I was so turned on seeing you lying here completely naked, touching yourself and moaning my name. I’ve never seen anything so sexy, Gem. I thought I was going to immediately come in my pants.”

            I blushed. “Speaking of,” I said, pressing my hand to his erection, but Josh covered it with his own.

            “Tonight is for you, Gemma. You’ve given me so much and tonight is your turn. I want to make you feel what you make me feel,” he murmured.

            “I’m guessing that I’m not going to be getting dressed anytime soon?” I asked as he rolled me over onto my back, hovering over me.

            He smirked. “No way, Miss Jones. I plan on worshiping every inch of this fuck hot body for the next few hours.”

            Josh kissed me passionately before making good on his word. The next morning, I woke feeling refreshed in his arms. He had given me three more orgasms after the explosive first one and I’d had the best night sleep in what seemed like forever because of it. Josh and I got ready together and I ran my fingers through his hair for the remainder of the morning.

            “Will you miss it?” I asked.

            “Yeah, although I did have a lot of fun as a blonde last time. I just personally like my hair brunette. I have a feeling you’ll miss it,” he replied.

            I nodded. “I don’t think I’ll dislike the blonde, but I like you better with brown hair as well. I can’t wait to see it when it’s all done,” I said, kissing him softly.

            “Well, you’ll see tonight. I just hope it doesn’t turn any funky colors this time. I’ve got to look good for my basketball game on Friday!” he exclaimed.

            Butterflies fluttered around my stomach at the mention of his charity basketball game for Straight, But Not Narrow. He had invited me to it and of course I accepted, but I knew that this would be our first public outing where we knew fans would be. His mom would be there as well as Andre and Heather and I would finally get to meet Avan. Josh also invited Nicole and Todd which helped put me at ease.

            “You’ll look handsome no matter what,” I told him.

            He smiled at me. “You’re biased, but I’ll take it,” he responded.

            Josh gave me a sweet kiss goodbye at my car and I headed off to work, unable to think about anything except what Josh’s hair would look like later and how the basketball game would go on Friday. I knew that there would be girls there watching me and the two of us together like a hawk and it made me feel a bit sick. I could only imagine the things they would say about me on their Twitters and Tumblrs as well as the pictures they would take of me.

             _We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it._


	11. Chapter Eleven

                My right leg shook impatiently and I was pretty sure I was wearing a hole in my lip with my teeth as I watched the time in the bottom right corner of my computer screen. I knew Josh was in the middle of getting his hair dyed and I was pretty nervous for him. He had told me about the last time they dyed his hair when it had turned all these horrible colors before they had gotten it to the right shade of blonde. He also told me how they had gotten hair dye in his eye when they were doing his eyebrows and he had to wear an eye patch and stay inside for three days. I was hoping that this time would go smoothly and he wouldn’t have to walk around with green hair.

                My phone vibrated loudly on my desk, the screen lighting up with Josh’s name. I slid the bar to answer it and put it up to my ear.

                “Hey,” I greeted breathlessly.

                “Hi,” he mumbled.

                “Oh no. Is it bad? What color is it?” I asked.

                He sighed. “Well, it’s blonde, but they aren’t done with the highlights or the lowlights yet. Unfortunately they can’t do it today because they need the color to set and they need me to wash my hair a few times over the course of a week.”

                “So, it’s not like purple or green or anything like that?”

                “Nope. Blonde. And I told them not to do my eyebrows. I’ll just have them lightened on set. I don’t want history to repeat itself,” he told me.

 

                I breathed a sigh of relief. “Well that’s good. At least it’s normal,” I reassured him.

                “Gem,” he started. “You might freak out a little when you see me. It’s very… bright.”

                “It’s fine Josh. Honestly, if they’re not telling you to hide for the next week, how bad can it possibly be?” I wondered.

                “Well, I guess I’ll see your reaction later. I can’t believe I have to play basketball looking like this,” he grumbled.

                “Just relax. Clearly it’s a lot better than last time, so no worries. I’ll see you later, all right?” I told him.

                “Okay. I’ll be over later.”

                I hung my phone up and relaxed my shoulders. He didn’t seem too happy about the outcome, but at least his hair was blonde. I rushed through finishing my work for the day before heading home, wanting to have a nice, relaxing, night with Josh. I took a nice long shower, giving myself time to shave and just let the hot water rain down on me. It was only Wednesday of my first week and I was already busy. I absolutely loved it, but I was ready for it to be the weekend.

                After my much needed shower, I pulled out the pink striped Victoria’s Secret bag from my closet and smiled to myself. I had bought some modest, but sexy lingerie a few weeks ago and I had been waiting for the right moment to wear it. It was just an aqua, lacy, bra and panty set, but the jeweled color made my eyes pop and my skin glow. I cut the tags off before putting it on and putting my robe on over it. I wasn’t expecting to stay clothed for long, so the less I put on, the less time we had to waste. Just as I was tying it shut, I heard a knock at the door.

                I smiled wide, and shook my hair out to give it more volume. I had let it air dry, keeping my curls in their natural state the way Josh liked it. I quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open before audibly gasping at him.  _Holy shit! Did they dump an entire gallon of highlighter ink on his head?!_

                Josh was standing there, looking sullen and irritated while running his fingers through his messy, ridiculous looking blonde hair. I couldn’t formulate a thought to put into words, so I just stood there, gaping at him like a fish out of water.

                Josh was the first to break the silence. “Yeah, I know. I look like a fucking dandelion,” he half growled.

                “It’s um… bright?” I squeaked out. The yellowness of the color completely clashed with the dark brown of his eyebrows and stubble growing in on his jaw and neck. It was harsh to look at and I tried my best not to grimace.

                “Are you going to let me in or are we hanging out here tonight?” he asked impatiently.

                I shook my head to clear my muddled thoughts and stepped back, letting him into the apartment. He walked passed me without so much as a kiss hello and went straight into my bedroom. I stood there stunned for a minute before closing the door and following after him. He was sitting on my bed, frowning and yanking at the ends of his hair, as if pulling at it would change it back to brown. I sighed and sat down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged me off.

                “Don’t,” he mumbled, looking down at his knees.

                “Josh, it’s really not that bad. Sure, it’s bright and a bit harsh, but you said yourself that they’re not done. They just bleached your hair so much that if they did anymore, it would probably fall out,” I reasoned.

                He scoffed. “I wish it fucking did fall out. Anything would look better than this. I have to be on the news tomorrow morning and I have to play a charity game on Friday looking like this!”

                “It could be worse you know,” I reminded him. “You could have green hair and an eye patch right now.”

                He rolled his eyes. “Stop, Gem. Just stop trying to make me feel better. I’m pissed off. I look like Big Bird!” he exclaimed.

                “No, you don’t. First off, you’re not nearly as tall as Big Bird,” I joked, nudging him a little with my elbow.

                “Wow, Gem. Just point out some more of my short comings, make me feel even more like shit. Seriously, just keep going. Anything else?” he asked sarcastically.

                It was as if he had slapped me in the face. There I was, trying to get him to smile and lighten up and he was being a complete jerk. My face hardened and I glared at him.

                “Yeah, you’re a fucking asshole,” I spat, standing up and crossing my arms. “So what, you got a bad dye job. I get you’re in the public eye and I get that it sucks, but it could be so much worse. Your fans  _adore_  you and they’re not going to care what color your hair is. If anything, they’re going to be excited! You going blonde means that the time is coming for you to film Catching Fire. It means that you get to be Peeta again. Look on the bright side for once!”

                Josh glared right back at me. “They only  _bright side_  is my fucking hair, Gemma. I look like a god damn idiot and excuse me if I want to be upset about it!” he shouted.

                “Well, if you want to sulk and act like a jerk to me for trying to make you feel better, then leave. Go home and bitch and whine by yourself because I’m not letting you ruin my night,” I shouted right back.

                Josh stood up, his fists clenched. “Fine. I’m out of here,” he growled, walking past me and towards the front door. “And don’t bother coming to my game, either!”

“Don’t worry! I won’t bother!” I screamed, stomping after him as he swung the door open, walking out before I slammed it shut and pressed my back against it.

                 _I can’t believe we’re having our first fight and I can’t believe what a fucking asshole he is!_ Angry tears cascaded in salty rivers down my cheeks and I swiped harshly at them, trying not to let the sobs break through my chest. Less than two minutes later, someone was banging on the front door, making it vibrate against me.

                I knew it was him, so I turned around and tore it open, prepared to start screaming again when I was completely cut off by his lips pressing hard against mine. My eyes widened in surprise and he pushed me back into the apartment, kicking the front door shut with his foot and pressing me against the wall.

                “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” he whispered apologetically against my lips, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

                I moaned softly and threaded my fingers through his yellow hair, closing my eyes and kissing him back. I could tell he was feeling impatient, his lips moving urgently against mine, trying to convince me of how sorry he really was. As the minutes ticked, our kisses grew softer, our lips only whispering against each other before he pulled back and we stared into each other’s eyes. I could see the deep swirls of green and brown, creating the most intricate hazel color in the setting sun coming through the window. His hands moved from my lower back up to my face, cupping my cheeks which were still wet from my tears.

                “I’m so sorry, Gemma. I know it’s just hair and it’s going to be fixed, but I just overreacted. I didn’t mean any of the hurtful things I said to you. I was just being a complete ass and feeling sorry for myself,” he admitted. “Now I made you cry and I hurt you.”

                I shook my head and went to say something, but he stopped me. “No, Gemma. Don’t stick up for me. You were trying so hard to cheer me up and make us have a good night and I pretty much threw it back in your face. What kind of boyfriend does that? I don’t want to fight anymore and I don’t want to be the one to ever hurt you. I love you, Gem.”

                My eyes widened and I stopped breathing.  _I love you. He said I love you. He loves me._  I couldn’t do anything except repeat that over and over again in my head while I stared stupidly at him. “Josh,” I whispered, but he pressed his finger against my lips.

                “I’m not expecting you to say anything back,” he murmured. “I just wanted you to know that I’m in love with you and you have my heart, Gemma Jones.”

                “I love you, too, Josh,” I told him honestly. “I’m not just saying it because you did, either. I truly do love you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, physically and emotionally. You’re my rock, Josh.”

                He smiled wide and leaned forward, kissing me softly. “You make me so happy,” he whispered. That night, Josh and I just held each other. He didn’t see my lingerie and we didn’t do anything beyond kissing and soft caresses. We’d had an eventful night, but I went to sleep in his arms, knowing that he loved me.

                Two days later, it was Friday; the day of the Straight, But Not Narrow charity basketball game that Josh was participating in. It would be the first time I was going to step out with him at a public event as his girlfriend. Of course there was no red carpet and there wouldn’t be a whole lot of press to talk to, but I would be there, standing with his friends and family. All his fans knew who I was, but I had never gone with him to an event before. I was just as nervous as when I met his parents, but this time, I was afraid of being physically and verbally attacked by a bunch of fifteen year old Hunger Games fans that were insistent on marrying my boyfriend.

                “You literally look like you’re going to vomit,” my friend Trisha said as we walked out of work that afternoon. Since it was summer, we were allowed to leave at two o’clock on Fridays and I took full advantage of that, especially since I had to get ready for the game.

                “Really? Because I totally feel like it,” I replied uneasily.

                “Calm down, Gemma. There’s no reason to be afraid of a bunch of teenagers. Who cares what they say about you. They’re the pathetic ones considering they’re minors and Josh doesn’t even know they exist,” she reassured me.

                “I know,” I sighed. “It’s different this time, though. They’re going to see me in person. They’re going to take pictures of me when I’m not looking. The whole thing makes me feel really uneasy, Trish,” I admitted.

                We had just reached our cars in the lot and she gave me a hug. “You’ll be fine. Josh will make sure nothing happens to you.”

                “Thanks,” I mumbled. “I’ll see you Monday.”

                I met Nicole back at our apartment and we got ready together. I was feeling a little bit better knowing that Nicole and Todd were going to be there as well as Josh’s mom. It made me feel more secure.

                “Dude, chill out! You’re shaking like we’re having an earthquake!” Nicole exclaimed, applying her mascara.

                I rolled my eyes. “I can’t help it. I don’t like attention as it is and now I’m being thrust into it,” I explained.

                “Well if any little bitches go ape shit on you, I have your back. I have no problem punching out some shithead teenager,” Nicole vowed.

                I giggled. “Thanks, Nicole, but I’m not going to let you go to jail for me.”

                Once Nicole and I were ready, Todd picked us up and took us down to the Nokia Plaza at L.A. Live where there were hundreds and hundreds of people already there.

                “Oh Jesus,” I groaned.

                Nicole laughed. “I bet Josh is even more nervous than you are, Gemma. He has to play a basketball game in front of his girlfriend and he doesn’t want to lose. You should probably go be his fluffer,” she said.

                “His what?” I asked.  _What the hell is a fluffer?_

                “You know, the person that has sex with the celebrity, musician or athlete before a show or a game,” she replied.

                “You’re an idiot,” I grumbled.

                “Come on, Gem. I’m sure Josh would appreciate a quickie, or even a blow job before the big game,” Todd teased me.

                I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Josh had given us special passes to get to the “backstage” area where we would be watching the game. The security guard let us in and I saw Josh dressed in jeans and a SBNN shirt, talking to his mom, Heather, Andre, and Avan. As if he sensed my presence, he turned his head and looked at me, his smile widening significantly. The three of us headed over towards them and Josh pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply.

                 _Please let no one snap a picture of this._ “Hi,” I whispered.

                “Hi,” he greeted back, placing one last kiss on the tip of my nose.

                “Let’s not be selfish and hog Gemma, Joshua,” his mother teased before pulling me in for a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you, sweetie. You look beautiful.”

                “Thank you. So do you, Michelle. I’m glad you’re out here,” I told her.

                Andre gave me a huge bear hug, lifting me easily off my feet. “No almost dying this time, all right?” he made me promise.

                I laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

                Heather gave me a hug next. “I’m so happy you’re here!” she exclaimed. “It’s going to be a great game.”

                The last person was Avan. He was sitting on a stool, his black hair framing his face and he was wearing John Lennon type sunglasses. He almost looked like Bender from The Breakfast Club.

                “Avan, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Gemma. Gem, this is Avan,” Josh introduced us. I went to hold my hand out to him, but he smiled and shook his head. Instead, he stood up and I could see how tall and lanky he was before enveloping me in a hug.

                “I’m glad I finally get to meet the famous Gemma. You’re all Josh ever talks about,” he said before pulling back.

                I smiled and blushed a little. “It’s nice to meet you too, Avan.”

                “Josh, you need to get changed. The game is starting soon,” Michelle told him. Todd already knew Andre and Heather, so he and Nicole were talking to the two of them while Josh grabbed my hand, leading me inside where he was going to get changed. It was a small dressing room, but Josh didn’t need much.

                “Won’t they get suspicious with me in here with you?” I asked.

                Josh shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head. “Nah. They know I just want to spend time with you,” he said, his fingers going to his jeans, but I stopped him. “Gem?” he asked.

                 _Time to be his fluffer._ “I thought I could help you out a little bit before you go out there,” I said huskily.

                I could see Josh’s Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed hard. “Oh? How do you plan on doing that?” he asked.

                I dropped to my knees in front of him and unzipped his pants before pulling them down along with his boxers. He was semi-hard and I knew it wouldn’t take long for him to stand full at attention. “I was thinking something along the lines of your cock in my mouth,” I murmured.

                “Fuck,” Josh breathed, grasping the edge of the small table beside him.

                “Do you like that idea, Josh?” I asked, staring up at him through my lashes.

                He nodded, his fingers running through my hair. “You know I do, Gemma.”

                He sure did like the idea since he was now fully hard. I wasted no time and enveloped what I could of him in my mouth. Josh moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward. I enjoyed getting Josh off with my mouth more than I thought I would. Making him feel good made me feel good. The last time I had given him one was the first time I swallowed. It wasn’t pleasant, but I found if I swallowed as quickly as possible, I could handle it. Plus, it turned Josh on.

                “Jesus, Gem. I’m going to come so hard,” he groaned, his fingers tightening in my hair. “Can you take me baby? Can you take all of me?” he asked. I looked up at him and moaned loudly, causing Josh to curse and throw his head back. “Oh, shit! There’s my dirty girl. I’m going to give it all to you, Gem. Are you ready?”

                His breathing was labored and I could tell by how his thighs were twitching that he was extremely close. I ran my tongue along his head before thrusting him back into my mouth and sucking hard, making Josh lose it. I swallowed every bit as fast as I could, sucking him until he was dry. I pulled my mouth away with a pop and Josh sank to his knees in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his sweaty forehead on my shoulder and I ran my hands up his bare back.

                “So good, Gem. So, so good,” he panted. I could feel his heart hammering wildly against his chest and he pulled back to look at me.

                I gave him a coy smile. “So did that give you any motivation for your game?” I asked.

                “Mmmm it gave me some motivation, but you know what would give me more?” he asked leaning forward again. “Tasting that sweet pussy,” he whispered in my ear, dragging his lips along the shell of my ear.

                I shivered and my breathing sped up at just the thought of that talented tongue between my thighs. “Then taste it, Josh,” I challenged.

            Josh narrowed his eyes. “Lay back, Gem.”

            I did as I was told, my back coming in contact with the cold, concrete floor. I was trembling with anticipation as Josh frantically pulled my jeans and panties off. My breasts heaved up and down as I watched him stare at me, my legs spread wide as I waited for him to make his first move.

            “Fuck, Gem, I can see how wet you are from here. Does sucking my cock turn you on, baby?” he asked seductively, rubbing gentle circles on my clit.

            I whined in pleasure and nodded my head. “So much,” I told him.

            “Mmmm,” he replied. “You look so sexy like this, all spread out and waiting for me. I wish I could just bury myself in you right now, make you scream my name until you lose your voice.”

            I blanched at his words, feeling kind of guilty that there was no way we could do that right now. Josh, as if almost reading my mind, shook his head. “I can wait for that, Gemma. What I can’t wait for is making you come on my tongue.”

            I barely had time to register him lowering his head before he was sucking on my clit. I cried out, thrusting my hips into his face. Josh groaned and help my hips, alternating between fucking me with his tongue and pressing it against my clit.

            “Josh! So good! Don’t stop!” I exclaimed, throwing my head back and threading my fingers in his hair.

            My body was twitching and I couldn’t stop whimpering or murmuring garbled curses as Josh brought me straight to the edge. With a final cry of his name, my back arched and I started coming hard.

            “YO! JOSH! What the hell is taking you so…” I heard Avan say and the door swung open.

            I gasped, but being in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm, I couldn’t stop coming and Josh hadn’t had time to react and stop.

            “Oh SHIT! SORRY!” Avan shrieked and ran out, slamming the door behind him. Once my orgasm simmered, embarrassment and fear flooded me. Avan had walked in on a practically naked Josh going down on me while I was having an orgasm.

            “Gemma,” Josh whispered, kneeling between my legs.

            “SHIT! FUCK! Oh my God!” I cried, burying my face in my hands.

            Josh yanked them away and looked down at me. “I know you’re embarrassed, but don’t be. It’s just Avan. I’ve caught him in a lot of compromising situations so it’s really not a big deal. He didn’t have time to see anything. The only thing he saw was my head between your legs and my bare ass,” Josh assured me, trying to make me feel better about the situation.

            Luckily I still had my shirt on so he hadn’t seen too much, but he definitely saw enough. “Josh, your best friend barged in on you eating me out! How the hell am I supposed to face him? How do I know he’s not out there telling everyone? I’m so humiliated!”

            I sat up and grabbed my underwear, pulling them on and starting to put my jeans on when Josh stopped me. “Relax, Gem. I swear to you, Avan is probably more embarrassed than you are. I promise that he’s not going to say anything to anyone. He’s my best friend,” Josh soothed me, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

            I took a deep breath and let it out shakily. “Jesus. That was the worst first impression ever,” I grumbled.

            Josh laughed. “I disagree. Avan saw you mid orgasm. He at least knows that I definitely know how to take care of my girl.”

            I rolled my eyes. “Men. Everything is a fucking pissing contest. Why don’t you just take your dicks out and measure them.”

            Josh smiled wide and kissed me again before he got into his plain, black, basketball uniform and I put my jeans back on. “So, you do the meet and greet after the game?” I asked him.

            “No, we already did it before you got here,” he answered as we walked out towards the court.

            “Good. That makes me feel a little bit better,” I admitted. We went over to where his mom and our friends were, all still chatting. Avan had his sunglasses on and wasn’t looking at us.

            “All right, time for me to kick some ass,” Josh said.

            “Good luck!” everyone wished him. Josh had me walk with him to the edge of the court and I could just feel the hundreds of eyes on us. There were so many people and I contemplated running away, but Josh was having none of that.

            “Don’t a get a good luck kiss from my girl?” he pouted, pulling me close.

             _Don’t think about the cameras all pointed at you, snapping pictures that are going straight on the internet. Fuck, this is nerve wrecking!_ “Um, here?” I asked stupidly.

            Josh laughed. “Yes, here. I mean, I already got a good luck blow job, but I really want a kiss.”

             _Here goes nothing._  I nodded and Josh leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. In that instant, we were the only people in the world. The noise of the crowd was completely drowned out and I could only concentrate on Josh’s lips. When he pulled away, I could hear the screams, even though I couldn’t tell if they were posititve or negative.

            “Good luck. I love you,” I whispered.

            He smiled. “I love you too, Gemma.”

            Josh let me go and I watched him run out onto the court, the screams growing to a deafening decuple.

            “I’m really sorry about earlier,” I heard from beside me, making me jump. Avan was standing there, looking out onto the court. “I should have knocked and I promise you that I didn’t see anything personal on you,” he said carefully.

            “I’m a bit embarrassed, but I’ll get over it,” I told him truthfully.

            Out of my peripherals, I could see him crack a smile. “He loves you so much, you know,” he told me.

            “I know. I love him too,” I replied.

            “Good. Don’t let each other go.”

            “I don’t plan on it,” I promised him. I guess that was Avan’s way of telling me he approved of me for his best friend.

            Now I just wondered what his fans thought of me as his girlfriend, even though they knew nothing about me, not even my name.

            I could feel the stares boring into me, even catching a few people pointing. Even though I couldn’t hear them talking, I could see their lips moving rapidly, all of them discussing the exact same thing; “Who’s that girl?”

             _And so it begins._


	12. Chapter Twelve

                “You nervous?” Josh asked, drawing circles with his thumb over the back of my hand. We were currently at thirty-five thousand feet, heading to Kentucky for a week. He was the celebrity guest at a dinner hosted for a girl named Abby Marsh who was now paralyzed from the neck down after an accident. People were bidding on the dinner with him and all the proceeds were going to her treatment. There would be five winners and their guests having dinner with Josh.

                I smiled softly at him. “Not really. I’m a bit nervous to meet your extended family, but I’ll be fine,” I told him truthfully.

                Josh smiled back. After about a week of having that horrible yellow hair, he went back and they cut it for him and added some low lights to tone it down. It was still bright, but not as harsh to look at. He felt better about going out in public and was all smiles at the Teachers Who Rock concert a few nights prior.

                After the basketball game, the gossip websites along with Tumblr had been a buzz about our relationship. There was a blurry picture of us kissing when I had first arrived as well as a few of us holding hands and going into his dressing room. Then there were the clear as day pictures of us kissing on the side of the court before the game started. I couldn’t believe how many pictures of me watching the game with our friends and his mom there were. It had made me sick and I had to shut my laptop. As I predicted, my old boss, Andrea, had leaked my name through an article she wrote about the game. I now had an insane amount of Facebook friend requests, most of which were from very young girls who had their last names listed as “Hutcherson”.

 

                There were hundreds of messages in my inbox as well, many of which I just deleted without bothering to read them. After the first ten ones telling me how ugly I was and how I should kill myself by jumping off a cliff because I was stealing their husband, I decided to just delete every single one of them. Nicole helped me change my preferences so that unless you had friends in common with me, you couldn’t message me or send me a friend request. You also couldn’t see anything on my profile. It had been a crazy week and I’d almost had a nervous breakdown, but Josh and my friends had helped me remain sane thought it all.

                I was getting a lot of questions about it from my co-workers, but my boss quickly put an end to the very uncomfortable inquisition by telling everyone that what I do outside of work is not to be discussed at the office and is no one’s business but my own. I was so grateful for her interference, I had taken her out to lunch to thank her.

                “It’s no problem, Gemma. I could see how uncomfortable you were getting and it really is no one’s business what you do in your time out of the office. Just make sure you don’t have a sex tape or anything inappropriate leak to the general public,” she had warned me.

                “Don’t worry, Candice, there will be nothing like that ever leaked to the press,” I promised. When I was by myself, my life remained pretty normal. The photographers didn’t bother me or follow me; only when I was with Josh. I was grateful that they left me alone, but I wondered how long it would last.

                “It’s going to be nice, getting away from LA. No paparazzi following us everywhere we go, no having to look over our shoulders; just peace and quiet,” Josh sighed happily.

                I giggled quietly. “Unless your fans show up at your parents’ house and ring the doorbell since everyone knows you’re going home.”

                Josh groaned, remembering when fans from Chicago had rang his doorbell the day after Christmas. “I hope not. It seriously creeps me out when they show up at my parents’ house, even when I’m not there. Do they not understand how disrespectful that is?”

                “No, Josh, they don’t,” I told him honestly. “They think that as soon as you see them, you’re going to fall in love with them.”

                Josh looked at me like I was crazy. “That’s the creepiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

                I shrugged. “I think it’s smart that you stay off Tumblr. You’d hire a bodyguard after seeing some of the blogs.”

                “I think I’ll keep staying away then,” he agreed. I shifted in my seat and leaned my head against his shoulder, wrapping his right arm between both of mine. I could feel the excitement practically vibrating through his body as we began our decent into Cincinnati. Josh was so happy to be going home and I was excited to see where he grew up and see him outside of LA.

                “You’re like a kid on Christmas morning,” I mused as we pulled up to the gate.

                He looked over at me and smiled wide. “You have no idea, Gem. I’m happy to be home and I’m beyond happy that you’re with me.”

                Josh leaned over and kissed me deeply and I could feel the smile against my lips. Connor was picking us up from the airport since he had just gotten his license and now wanted to drive everywhere. When we had gotten our bags from the carrousel and stepped outside, we could see his sullen face behind the wheel and Michelle in the passenger seat. She immediately got out of the car, enveloping us in a hug, and helped us put the bags in the trunk.

                “What’s up with him?” Josh asked, cocking his head towards the drivers’ side of the car.

                “Oh, he’s mad because I told him he wasn’t driving here all by himself. I know he has his license, but he’s still a bit shaky when it comes to merging on the interstates. He freezes up a bit,” she replied.

                “Fantastic. This should be a fun ride home,” Josh said sarcastically. The two of us got into the backseat while Michelle got back up front.

                “What, you don’t get out to say hi to your brother?” Josh asked, ruffling Connor’s hair. Connor growled and pulled away.

                “Oh, stop being such a sullen teenager,” Michelle rolled her eyes.

                “Maybe if you’d actually trust me, I wouldn’t be a sullen teenager,” Connor mumbled, throwing the car into drive and slamming on the gas pedal, making us fall back into our seats.

                “Jesus! Are you crazy? Slow down!” Josh shouted.

                “Connor! I swear to God if you pull anything like that again I’m taking your keys away for a month!” Michelle threatened.

                “Whatever,” he grumbled.

                I looked over at Josh and I could tell he was pissed. He hadn’t seen Connor in a while and the first time he does, there’s an argument. I took hold of his hand and he looked over at me. His eyes softened and he squeezed my hand.

                “Sorry,” he mouthed.

                I shook my head, letting him know that it was no big deal. The entire twenty minutes it took to get back to the house was completely silent. It was an uncomfortable silence and I could feel it suffocating me. It took everything I had in me not to open the window and hang my head out; anything to get out of the awkward situation. I could tell Connor felt embarrassed about getting scolded in front of me and that Michelle was still furious about his outburst. When we pulled into the driveway, Connor turned the car off and stomped into the house without looking back.

                “I’m so sorry, Gemma. I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Michelle apologized.

                I shrugged. “It’s fine,” I promised. We got our suitcases out of the trunk and followed Michelle into the house.

                “I’m going to go talk to Connor, see what his issue is,” Josh said to me. “I’ll give you the tour after?”

                I nodded. “Sounds good. Take your time,” I told him.

                Josh gave me a small smile and a kiss before disappearing upstairs.

                “Just leave your bag here, Gemma. You must be hungry. Let’s go into the kitchen and I’ll make something for you and Josh,” Michelle told me.

                “That sounds perfect,” I agreed, following her into the spacious kitchen. I had only seen the foyer and kitchen, but the house was massive and absolutely beautiful. “I love your house,” I gushed.

                “Thank you! I decorated it myself,” Michelle replied. “Now, what are you hungry for? I can make anything you want.”

                “Oh, you don’t have to make a fuss. I’m okay with something easy,” I assured her.

                “Grilled cheese?” she asked.

                I nodded. “Perfect,” I replied. Michelle and I chatted while she made two, massive, gooey, grilled cheese sandwiches on the stove. When they were finished, she put them on a plate, placing one in front of me. I was going to wait for Josh, but my stomach was gargling from only eating a granola bar earlier that morning.

                “Oh God, this is heaven,” I groaned, letting the melted cheese and buttery, crispy bread, fill my mouth.

                Michelle chuckled. “Josh’s favorite sandwich,” she shared with me.

                As if on cue, Josh walked into the kitchen. “I smell grilled cheese!” he exclaimed excitedly, sitting at the breakfast bar next to me.

                Michelle placed the plate in front of him and he immediately dug in, sending crumbs in every direction.

                “My God, you eat like a five year old,” I commented.

                Josh shrugged, shoving massive bites of grilled cheese in his mouth. “Always eats like a ravenous pig when he’s starving,” Michelle mused.

                I giggled. “Thank you for making us sandwiches,” I said.

                “Fanks Mahm,” Josh got out around a mouth full of bread.

                “You’re welcome,” she replied. “And Joshua, don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s disgusting.”

                I laughed again and finished off my sandwich. “So, what’s for dinner?” Josh asked, pushing his empty plate away.

                “Barbeque. The family is coming over,” Michelle informed us.

                “Sweet. Okay, I’m taking Gemma on a tour of the house,” Josh said. We threw our paper plates out and Josh took my hand, leading me throughout the rooms on the first floor. Each room was more beautiful than the last. His cat, Paws, was lounging in a patch of sun in the living room, only lifting his head when we walked closer. Josh kneeled down and gave him a quick scratch behind his ears. Paws immediately got up, stretching his front legs and yawning widely before strolling over to me and rubbing up against my legs.

                “He likes you,” Josh mused. I smiled and kneeled down as well, petting the top of his head while he purred contently. “He must know you’re a cat person.”

                “And this is why I like cats better,” I told him. Josh moved closer to me, his breath fanning over my ear.

                “I like your cat,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to my neck. I shivered and stood up, trying with everything in me to hold myself together. All I wanted to do was shove his hand between my legs, but the thought that his mother could walk in at any moment stopped me.

                “Shall we continue on with the tour?” I squeaked out, standing up and moving away from him.

                Josh chuckled. “Sure. Let’s head downstairs,” he suggested. I followed Josh into the large, finished basement where he showed me the movie theater and pool table. There was a large sectional couch facing the massive flat screen television and I plopped down on it, running my fingers over the soft leather.

                  “So how is Connor?” I wondered.

                  “He’s fine. I talked to him. He was just pissed mom wouldn’t let him drive to the airport on his own. He feels that she doesn’t trust him. I explained to him that just because he has his license doesn’t mean he’s a perfect driver and she just wants to help him and wants him to be safe. I’m sure he’s apologizing to her as we speak,” he explained.

                  “Well that’s good,” I responded.

                  Josh smiled at me. “Connor’s a good person. He knows he was wrong.”

                I nodded and looked around. “Isn’t your room down here?” I asked.

                He nodded and sat next to me. “Yup. That’s our next stop,” he replied.

                “Hm. Are there any conquests that you’ve made in your bed that I should be aware of before I crawl between the sheets?” I wondered.

                Josh chuckled. “Well, not on that mattress. This couch though, has seen many of my milestones,” he said.

                “Like?” I pressed.

                “Like the first time I touched a boob,” he whispered and I snorted with laughter.

                “Oh man, that’s great. What else?” I asked.

                “The first time a girl touched my cock. It was over my jeans and I blew my load immediately. I was so embarrassed,” he admitted.

                “You came in your pants from just one touch?” I gawked.

                “I was fifteen! No one had touched me there other than myself and it just took me by complete surprise. I wasn’t expecting her to touch me and the next thing I know, her hand is on my crotch and I’m coming in buckets in my pants,” he explained.

                “Aw, poor Joshy,” I pouted playfully, rubbing my hand along his jaw. “Anything else?”

                “Yeah. I lost my virginity on here. That lasted maybe ten seconds longer than her hand being on my crotch,” he said. “Typical two pump chump like every guy is their first time.”

                “How old were you?” I asked.

                “Still fifteen. It was with my first girlfriend. I had never been more nervous in my life,” he confessed.

                  “I can only imagine,” I offered. “So was she the only one you’ve been with on this couch?” I asked quietly.

                  Josh shifted next to me. “No. My other ex-girlfriend, Victoria, when I took her with me to visit,” he replied.

                  I swallowed hard.  _Exactly how many girls has Josh slept with?_  “Is that all? Just those two?”

                  “On this couch, yes,” he told me. “Do you want to know how many girls I’ve been with? Is that where this conversation is headed?” he inquired. He didn’t sound mad or exasperated, just curious.

                  “I guess,” I answered meekly.

                  “Don’t be embarrassed, Gemma. You have a right to know these things, especially since we’re in a physical relationship with each other. I’ve been with seven girls; five of which I was in relationships with. The other two were just random hookups,” he explained honestly.

                  “Oh,” I said lamely.

                  “Does that bother you?” he asked.

                  I shook my head. “No, I don’t think it’s that many people. I have friends who are past twenty people so seven doesn’t seem like that many.”

                  “Trust me, I wish I could take back at least two of them,” he admitted.

                  I took a deep breath and stood up. “Show me your room,” I said.

                  Josh led me over to his door and opened it, letting me walk in first. It was pretty large with a full sized bed and red walls. There was a large squishy chair near his bed and a dresser against the wall, as well as a huge walk-in closet.

                  “Not much different than your room back in LA,” I said.

                  “Nope. I’m a pretty simple person. I don’t need much,” he replied. I ran my fingers along the comforter on his bed.

                  “So this mattress is still untainted?” I asked, cocking one eyebrow at him.

                  Josh laughed. “Yes, Gemma. I haven’t been with anyone on it. It’s only a year old,” he said, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

                  I took a deep breath. “Maybe we could change that?”

                  It had come out as more of a question and without my permission. It was as if the connection between my brain and my mouth was broken.

                  Josh stared down at me intently. “What are you saying, Gemma?”

                  I sighed and stepped out of his arms, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know what I’m saying! It just sort of slipped out. I think my filter is broken.”

                  Josh kneeled down in front of me, holding my chin and forcing me to make eye contact with him. “Gemma that’s quite a big step and we haven’t really talked about it. I mean, are you really ready? What kind of protection do you want to use?” he fired off.

                  I stared blankly at him for a moment. “Um, a condom I guess? I’m not on the pill,” I told him.

                  “Okay, now what about the other question. Are you really ready?” he asked again.

                   _I don’t know. Am I? How does one really know?_  I was about to answer him when there was a knock at the door. He gave me a look telling me that this conversation wasn’t over before he went to answer the door.

                  Michelle was standing there, smiling widely. “People are arriving. Do you two want to come upstairs?” she asked.

                  “Yeah, we’ll come up,” Josh replied. We followed Michelle up the stairs and Josh introduced me to a couple of his friends that he had known since childhood. That night, I got to see Josh in his element. He brought me around, introducing me to his friends and the rest of his family and I couldn’t stop smiling all night. Everyone was extremely nice and welcoming, all of them very willing to tell me embarrassing stories of Josh growing up.

                  His grandfather alone had countless stories and not just embarrassing ones. He was proud of Josh and gushed about how great of an actor and a person he was. Josh had spent the whole night, his face ablaze with embarrassment and from the drinks he was consuming.

                  Michelle had dragged me into the kitchen and decided that I was her guinea pig when it came down to the new drinks she was creating.

                  “Do you like this one? It’s Arnold Palmer and Vodka,” she said, handing me the cup.

                  “Well, you can never go wrong with an Arnold Palmer!” I exclaimed, taking a sip. It was sweet and delicious, the vodka going down smoothly. “That’s perfect.”

                  “Good! I was hoping you’d say that!” she said happily. For the rest of the night, Michelle was constantly handing me Arnold Palmers and Vodka. To say I was tipsy was an understatement. Josh had forced me to sit down and eat at one point so I wouldn’t get sick. The barbeque was delicious and I felt right at home. At around eleven thirty, the party had pretty much dispersed and I was drunk.

                  “That was so much fun! Everyone was so nice! I wish they could have stayed longer!” I slurred, leaning up against the kitchen counter for support.

                  Josh chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist to help hold me up. He was tipsy, but he wasn’t as drunk as I was. “I think it’s time I take the Arnold Palmer Queen to bed.”

                  “Oh I’m in the same boat as you, son,” Chris said, placing his arm around Michelle who was not so sober herself.

                  “Bed sounds amazing,” she said, although it definitely didn’t sound like she meant sleeping.

                  “Ew, gross,” Connor complained. “I don’t want to hear that.”

                  “And that is our cue to head downstairs,” Josh chimed in. We said goodnight to everyone and he lead me back down into the basement. I rushed through my nightly routine before going back into his bedroom and stripping down to nothing while he got ready for bed in the bathroom. I laid down on my back, my knees apart and slightly bent while I waited for him. Ever since we had talked about sex earlier, I’d wanted him so bad. Just the thought of him hovering over me, our hips flush, made me wet.

                  I heard him shuffling around outside the door before entering and freezing in place when he saw me. I sat up slightly and smile at him. “Jesus, Gemma,” he whispered. I lifted my hand and crooked my index finger, beckoning him towards me. He didn’t hesitate, shutting the door and practically darting towards me.

                  “Take your clothes off, Josh. I want to feel you against me,” I begged, lying back again and running my hands up and down my stomach.

                  “Yes, ma’am,” he said, tearing his clothes off enthusiastically. His erection was prominent, pointing straight at me when he released it from the confines of his boxer briefs. Slowly, he hovered over me, pressing his warm skin against mine.

                  I gasped as he placed slow, soft kisses on my neck, our chests flushed together. I spread my thighs further, cradling his body, his erection squished against my hip. “You feel so good against me,” I breathed out, my hands running up his back and into his hair.

                  H pulled back and looked down at me, his lips parted and wet. I pulled his head down, kissing him deeply and grinding my hip against his cock. He moaned loudly, his fingers grasping the comforter under us tightly. It wasn’t long before our hips shifted and he was pressed directly against me, the head of his cock hitting my clit. I cried out and threw my head back, breaking our kiss.

                  “Fuck, Gem. You’re so wet, baby. I can feel it,” he whispered hotly.

                  I whimpered and my hands grabbed his ass, pressing him harder against me to create more friction. He moved slowly and carefully, thrusting back and forth, constantly rubbing against my clit with his shaft and head, his movements made easy by my abundant wetness.

                  “Oh, shit,” I moaned, my legs shaking with each stroke. Josh and I were going through the motions of having sex without actual penetration and it felt incredible. I forced my heavy lidded eyes open and watched him. His breathing was labored and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. I could see his tongue peeking out of the side of his open mouth as he stared intently down at me, his arms shaking from holding himself up and from pleasure.  _This is what it’s going to look like when he’s making love to you, Gemma._  The thought made me even wetter and I pushed his shoulder, wanting him to lye down.

                  “You want to ride me, baby?” he asked huskily, pushing himself off of me and getting onto his back.

                  “Mhm,” I answered, climbing over him and straddling his hips. I linked our fingers together and leaned over him, my hair creating a curtain around our faces as I thrusted myself against him. It felt natural and easy, almost as if he could just slide right into me.  _I wonder…_

                  I shifted my hips and the head of his cock pressed lightly against my entrance. Josh’s eyes widened and he sat up, holding my hips completely still. “Don’t, Gemma,” he said seriously.

                  “Please,” I begged, without even thinking about it. Josh moved me so I was no longer straddling him and we were sitting face to face.

                  “No, Gemma,” he said. “Were you really just going to push yourself down on me like that?” he asked incredulously.

                  I shrugged. “I don’t know. It just felt so good.”

                  Josh shook his head. “That’s not how it works, Gem. You’re drunk. I wasn’t even wearing a condom!” he exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. “You can’t just do that.”

                  I bit my lip, holding back tears as he practically scolded me. “I’m sorry that I want you so bad,” I choked.

                  “Shit,” Josh mumbled. “I didn’t mean it like that. I know you want me, Gem. Trust me, I want you too and if this wasn’t the first time, I wouldn’t have stopped you. I know that if I hadn’t stopped you, you would have regretted it. I don’t want that for us, Gem. I don’t want us to be drunk and in my parents’ basement when it happens. I love you and I want you to have the best,” he said.

                  He was right. I knew he was right, but I couldn’t help the way I felt. “I just want you, Josh. I’ve had a few drinks and I’m relaxed and Nicole said that being relaxed helps because it’s not really all that pleasant,” I rambled.

                  Josh sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Yes, being relaxed helps, and having a drink or two will make you that way, but you’ve had like six or seven drinks. You’re not sober. Hell, I’m not sober! There’s a difference and I’m not going to do that,” he said with conviction. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so he could look me in the eyes. “Soon, Gem, okay? When we’re alone and we have more time. I’m leaving for Atlanta in a week and I don’t want to do the whole have sex with you and leave thing. I want to be able to take my time with you because I promise you, we’re going to be in bed for more than a week.”

                  I cracked a slight smile at his words. “Soon?” I asked.

                  Josh’s shoulders relaxed, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Soon, Gem. When we’re both sober and will remember it all,” he joked.

                  I giggled in spite of myself and moved so I was curled up in his arms. The urgency from before was now long gone and the affects of the alcohol were making us both sleepy. “Mmmm, you’re comfy,” I mumbled.

                  Josh laughed, moving us until we were under the covers and he was spooning me. “One step at a time, all right? Step one, sleeping naked together,” he murmured playfully.

                  “I think we have to ban clothes from the bed from now on,” I whispered.

                  “I think you’re on to something,” he whispered back.

                  I gave a small laugh and cuddled closer. “I love you,” I slurred.

                  “I love you too, my drunk, beautiful, Gemma.” That was the last thing I heard before falling into a Vodka induced sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

                **Gemma’s P.O.V.**

 

                   _Fuck this sucks._ I sneezed loudly and sighed in a short-lived content. I had been having the urge to sneeze for the past twenty minutes and it finally came out. I knew though that it was bound to happen again, sooner rather than later. I blew my nose into my Vicks infused tissue and let out a groan that sounded like a cross between a frog being stepped on and a dying moose. I threw the soiled tissue in the plastic bag next to me and swallowed as delicately as I could, wincing at the raw, burning feeling in my throat.

                  I was officially sick. My nasal passages were blocked from my swollen sinuses, my throat was red and felt as if it were on fire, my chest was completely congested, the sound of mucous rattling my lungs every breath I took and every time I coughed, and my ears felt as if they were clogged with water. I felt miserable and I knew it had partly to do with the fact that I had to get on an airplane in six hours. After spending a week in Kentucky, Josh headed off to Atlanta to start filming Catching Fire while I headed back to Los Angeles.

 

                  Being away from Josh was a lot harder than either of us had anticipated. Going from seeing each other three or four times a week to just only relying on phone calls, text messages, and Skyping was quite the adjustment. I missed him terribly and I could tell that when we spoke to each other, he felt the exact same way. He had come back to LA once for a few days and it was like I could breathe again. It helped that I’d gotten to see him in between the time he’d started to shooting until the time I was heading down to visit him for a week. His twentieth birthday was in two days and I’d taken time off of work so I could go down to Atlanta and celebrate it with him.

                  Now I was going to celebrate it with him along with the head cold that was set on taking over my immune system. I coughed harshly for a full minute, my chest and throat screaming at me in protest before I finally was able to stop long enough to pop a Ricola in my mouth.

                  “Jesus, Gemma. You sound like complete shit!” Nicole exclaimed, coming into the living room. I was sitting on the floor in front of my open suitcase, surrounded by piles of clothes and two boxes of tissues.

                  “I feel like complete shit,” I croaked out. “Flying for four and a half hours is going to suck!”

                  “Are you sure you should even fly?” she asked.

                  “I’ll be fine,” I assured her. “I plan on taking every cold medicine invented before taking off. If I can suppress the symptoms for even a little while, I’ll be happy.”

                  She raised one eyebrow at me in question. “Does Josh know you’re sick, Gem?”

                  I shook my head. “No, and he’s not going to know until it’s too late and I’m already there. He’d cancel my ticket and make me stay in bed here until I’m better. There’s no way he’d let my fly.”

                  “Well maybe you shouldn’t,” she said nervously. “I mean, you’re pretty sick.”

                  “It’s just a cold, Nicole. Plus, it’s Josh’s birthday and I haven’t seen him in a month. I miss him,” I admitted, frowning slightly.

                  Nicole sighed and sat down next to me, placing my clothes into my suitcase. “I know you do, Gem.”

                  Nicole did most of my packing while I sat there and tried not to die. Before I knew it, she was dropping me off in front of the Virgin America terminal and helping me get my bag to curbside check in.

                  “Thanks for driving me and thanks for basically packing for me,” I told her.

                  “Of course! You take lots of vitamins and eat a lot of soup! Feel better and call me when you get there so I know you’re safe,” she replied, hugging me tightly. “Also, wish Josh a happy birthday from Todd and I.”

                  “Of course. I’ll see you in a week!” I exclaimed. After the long process of checking in and going through security, I was finally at my gate and was starting to feel even more worse for wear. The only thing I’d wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. My head was throbbing and both my nostrils were completely stuffed, making me have to breathe obnoxiously from my mouth. I wasn’t one to get head colds frequently, but when I did get them, they were intense and awful, inhibiting me from acting like a normal person.

                  After many arguments, I had caved in and let Josh get me a first class ticket, even though I didn’t want him to spend that much money on me. Now I was grateful for it because I got to board first and my seat was much more comfortable than the ones in economy. As soon as I was seated, I pulled out the box of Mucinex-D and the box of Aleve Cold and Sinus from my bag. After popping one pill each, I settled back in my seat and closed my eyes, hoping the flight would go by quickly.

                  “Miss,” I heard a woman say from somewhere far away. I was in a field of orange flowers being chased by a walrus wearing a top hat and fur coat.

                  “Miss,” I heard again. My eyes popped open and the walrus and flowers were gone. The only thing that was there was the concerned face of a middle-aged woman.

                  “Yes?” I asked sleepily.

                  “Miss, we’ve landed in Atlanta. You’re the only one left on the plane,” she informed me.

                  “Oh! Sorry about that. I must have dozed off,” I slurred, reaching for my bag under the seat. The flight attendant watched me carefully as I stood up on wobbly legs and headed out of the plane and into the airport. I had no idea why my dead grandmother was following me though.

 

**Josh’s P.O.V.**

                  

                  I stood next to a pillar in the baggage claim area, pulling my hat lower over my face and checking my phone for what seemed like the millionth time. The passengers who had been on the flight from Los Angeles to Atlanta were already hovering around one of the carousels getting their luggage, but Gemma wasn’t one of them. I had tried calling her, but her phone was still turned off and I was starting to get worried. Just when I started to contemplate finding someone to page her over the loudspeaker, I saw her walking towards me, looking completely disoriented and stopping every few feet to look over her shoulder. I started to walk towards her until she made eye contact with me.

                  “Josh,” she whispered, when she was close enough. Her voice sounded off and she was drenched in sweat, her hands shaking at her side.

                  “Gem?” I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders. “You okay sweetheart?”

                  Her pupils were dilated and she blinked at me a few times. “Did you invite my grandma?”

                  I looked at her strangely. “Gemma, your grandma is dead,” I replied slowly.

                  “I know,” she said. “Why is she following me?”

                  I looked behind her and saw no one before looking back at her. “What are you talking about? No one is following you, baby. Are you okay? Are you sick?” I had noticed the sound of congestion when she talked and her nose was rimmed red like she had been blowing it frequently. I cupped her face with my hands and she felt overly warm. “Gemma, you have a fever.”

                  “Can you tell them to make the room stop spinning, Josh? I can’t walk like this,” she said seriously, holding onto my arms.

                   _Christ, she’s delirious._  “Let’s get your bag first, okay?” I suggested. I wrapped my arm around her and walked us to the baggage claim where hers was the only one left going around on the conveyer. I let her go momentarily to pull it off and place it on the ground, unlocking the handle so I could wheel it behind us. With one arm around Gemma, I led us out of the airport and into the cool, night, air. Gemma shivered and I held her closer. She was stumbling a bit and murmuring quietly to herself.

                  “Almost there, sweetie,” I informed her as we neared the parking garage. I had parked close to the exit so we didn’t have far to go. I opened the passenger side door and helped her in. Her breathing was labored and she looked as if she was about to pass out. “Gem, did you take anything?” I asked her, holding her face so she was looking at me.

                  “Just cold medicine,” she slurred.

                  I took the bag that was around her shoulder and opened it, pulling out the only medicines in there; Mucinex and Aleve Sinus and Cold. “You took both of these?” I asked her. She nodded and I sat on the edge of the car near her feet and pulled my cell phone out. I knew it was pretty late, but I needed my mom’s advice.

                  “Is everything okay?” she answered without so much as a hello.

                  “I don’t know. There’s something wrong with Gemma and I don’t know what to do,” I told her.

                  “What do you mean? What’s wrong?” she asked.

                  “Well, I met her in baggage claim and she’s all loopy and burning up with a fever. She’s also delirious. She took an Aleve Cold and Sinus and a Mucinex. I don’t know what to do, mom. She’s really out of it,” I explained worriedly, grasping one of Gemma’s warm hands in mine.

                  “Josh can you shut the door? The snow is going to get in,” she said weakly.

                  “Oh dear,” my mother responded, obviously hearing what Gem had just said. “Okay, so after the Mucinex and the Aleve Cold and Sinus, is there a letter ‘D’ on either box?”

                  “Yeah, on both boxes,” I replied, looking down at the boxes in my hands.

                   I heard my mother sigh in relief. “No wonder why she’s all loopy. She’s taken one too many decongestants. That would be enough to make anyone a little out of it, plus her fever on top of that isn’t helping, I’m sure.”

                  “Are you saying she’s high?” I asked incredulously.

                My mother chuckled slightly. “Well, that’s one way of looking at it. She’ll be fine. She just needs plenty of rest and something to eat.”

                “Okay. Thanks, mom,” I replied.

                “No problem. Now get her home and into bed,” she told me. “I love you.”

                “Love you, too, mom. Bye,” I said and hung up the phone. I looked up at Gemma who was staring at the windshield like it was a work of art. “Okay, Gem. Let’s get you some chicken soup and put you into bed.”

                She looked down at me and smiled stupidly. “Make sure the chickens aren’t alive.”

                I bit my lip to keep from laughing. “Of course, babe.” I stood up and shut the passenger side door, taking Gemma’s suitcase to the back and putting it in the trunk. When I got into the driver’s side, Gemma looked at me strangely.

                “Are we under water?” she asked.

                I smiled and shook my head. “No, sweetheart. You’re just high from the meds.” I started the car and pulled out of the parking garage, taking one of Gemma’s hands in my own. “We’ll stop at a really good diner near my house, okay? We can eat in bed. You need to rest.”

                “I feel dizzy,” she complained.

                “I know, Gem, but it’ll pass. If you start to feel nauseous, just tell me and I’ll pull over, all right?” I told her.

                She hummed in response and closed her eyes. The drive to the diner was quiet between us, the only sound coming from Gemma’s soft snores as she fell asleep with her head against the window. I glanced over at her and rubbed my thumb in soothing circles on the back of her hand.  _Why didn’t she tell me she was sick? She shouldn’t have flown like that._  I pulled into the parking lot and locked Gemma in the car, knowing she needed to sleep it off.

                “Hi, Josh. What can I get for you?” I had been coming here almost every day since it was so close to my house and the food was amazing. The menu was massive and I hadn’t had the same thing twice yet.

                “Hi, Morgan,” I greeted the usual waitress behind the counter. “Just two chicken soups to go.” Morgan was a sweet, nineteen year old girl, working as many shifts as possible to help pay her tuition. She had a bit of a crush on me and tried her hand at harmless flirting, but after seeing that I wasn’t receptive, thankfully took the hint.

                “Two? Hungry tonight?” she giggled.

                “Well, one’s for me and the other is for my girlfriend,” I explained.

                Her face fell a little bit, but she kept up her smile. “That’s right. She just got in, didn’t she?”

                I nodded. “Just picked her up from the airport and sadly she has a nasty cold. So I figure I get us some chicken soup and we just relax tonight,” I explained.

                “That’s really sweet of you, Josh,” she said wistfully. I waited less than five minutes for two cartons of steaming hot soup in a bag ready to be devoured. I paid Morgan and was about to leave when she stopped me. “She’s a really lucky girl, Josh. She’s lucky to have such a great guy like you.”

                I gave her a small smile. “I’m the lucky one,” I replied. “Have a great night.” I left the small diner and got back in the car where Gemma was still fast asleep, this time curled into a tiny ball on the seat. I chuckled and set the soup down carefully on the floor of the passenger side before starting the car up. Gemma shifted in the seat and mumbled, “crack is whack,” before settling back down again.

                I snorted with laughter and couldn’t stop even as I pulled into the driveway five minutes later. I pulled myself together long enough to bring her suitcase and the soup inside. When I went back out to get her from the car, she was starting to wake up and I could see the pout on her face.

                “I don’t feel good,” she groaned.

                “I know, sweetheart. We’re here though so let’s go inside, get you in some comfortable clothes, and eat some soup, all right?” I suggested, running my fingers through her hair. She let me help her out of the car and I walked her inside since she was still dizzy. “I’ll give you the tour when you can see straight,” I promised.

                “I need to lay down,” she mumbled. I took her upstairs to the bedroom, laid her down in bed, and pulled her shoes off. I sat on the edge and placed my hands on either side of her waist, leaning over her.

                “You need to eat something, baby,” I said softly, pressing my lips to her forehead. She was still feverish and I could feel her shivering shaking the bed.

                “Not hungry,” she whined, closing her eyes.

                “I know, but you have to have something in your system. It’ll warm you up and it’ll make you feel better,” I swore. She didn’t reply so I went back downstairs and brought her suitcase and the soup upstairs in one go. She had pulled the blankets down and had burrowed herself in them, only her head poking out. I smiled softly at her and crawled in next to her. She immediately turned towards me and buried her face in my chest, trying to inhale through her stuffy nose.

                “I can’t breathe,” she pouted.

                “My poor baby,” I cooed, rubbing my hand up and down her back through the thick comforter. “Come on. Let’s sit up and have some soup.”

                I propped up some pillows and helped her sit up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. I knew I shouldn’t have been trying to keep her warm since she had a fever, but I hated seeing the shivers run through her body and I knew it was okay as long as I could get it to go down after we ate.

                A few spoonfuls of chicken soup seemed to make her feel better, if not more alert than she had been. “I’m sorry I’m such a hot mess for our reunion,” she croaked out.

                I shook my head. “You’re sick, Gem. That’s not something you can help. I just wish you would have told me before you got on a plane that you really weren’t feeling well.”

                “I knew if I did, you’d cancel my ticket without a second thought and make me stay in LA to get better,” she whispered.

                “You’re right,” I agreed. “I would have. Your wellbeing is more important than coming to Atlanta. We could have easily moved it until you were feeling better,” I reminded her.

                “It’s your birthday, though. I’m not missing your birthday. What kind of girlfriend would I be?” she asked.

                “It wouldn’t have been a big deal, Gemma. Of course I’m glad you’re here now, but I just wish you were feeling better,” I pressed.

                She shrugged and we both finished our soup. I took the empty carton from her and pulled her unwillingly out of bed. “Josh, can’t I just sleep?” she begged.

                “Trust me, you’re going to get a lot of sleep tonight, but we really need to bring that fever down. My mom used to make me take lukewarm baths and that is exactly what you’re going to do,” I replied. Twenty minutes later, the both of us were sitting in the bathtub, Gemma shaking in my arms.

                “I know that I’m pretty sick and miserable at the moment, but it feels really good to be back in your arms,” she admitted.

                I chuckled softly. “Agreed, Gem. I’ve missed you so much.” I held her face with my left hand and tilted it upwards, leaning in for a kiss, but she stopped me.

                “I don’t want you to get sick. You have to film,” she said sadly.

                I shook my head. “Gemma, I haven’t seen you in weeks. You could have the Bubonic Plague, I’m still kissing you.”

                Before she could protest, I pressed my lips against hers in a sweet kiss. She moaned softly, her fingers reaching up to thread through my hair. Slowly, I pulled away and opened my eyes, looking into her tired, but beautiful blue ones.

                “I’ve missed that,” she whispered.

                I nodded and kissed her gently one last time. When the water was getting too cold even for me, we got out and dried ourselves off before climbing into bed naked. There was nothing sexual about it, but having her skin against mine felt like home.

               

                   **Gemma’s P.O.V.**

Two days later, I woke up feeling a lot better. My sore throat was gone as well as my chest congestion. The only symptoms I had left were nasal congestion and my nose running like a faucet, making me have to blow it every two minutes. Josh refused to let me take the two medicines at the same time again so we wouldn’t have another repeat of my arrival.

                My first full day in Atlanta, I’d spent the entire day in bed, eating nothing but soup and completely surrounded by used tissues. Josh luckily had the day off so he spent it taking care of me, thankfully helping speed up the recovery process. I was glad I wasn’t almost dying anymore since today was Josh’s birthday. It was also the day that he would be taking me to the Catching Fire set where I would be meeting the rest of his co-stars. I rolled over and saw Josh was still fast asleep, sprawled out on his back. Sneakily, I lifted the covers and saw that at least one part of him was wide awake, just begging for my attention.

                I smiled to myself and as stealthily as possible, pulled the covers off and straddled his knees. Josh didn’t move a muscle through all of this and I leaned down and gently ran my tongue from the base of his erection to the tip. I could feel his thighs tighten below me and a soft moan escaped from his mouth.

                  I looked up, expecting to see him staring down at me, but he was still sleeping.  _Clearly I have to step up my game._  I licked my lips and slowly lowered my mouth over him. I found going down on him was much more difficult due to the fact that my nasal passages were completely blocked, but it was his birthday and I wanted it to begin with a bang. I sucked softly, bringing my hand up to run my fingers over the part of his shaft that I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

                  Josh groaned and his hips lifted up, his hand going into my hair. I looked up at him through my lashes and saw him smiling sleepily down at me. I pulled him out of my mouth and gave him a smile back.

                  “Happy birthday!” I exclaimed, my voice still sounding like there was a dying frog lodged in it.

                  “Mmmm it sure is,” he slurred. I gave a little giggle and went back to sucking him, using just my hands every couple of seconds so I could take deep breaths.

                  Josh was panting, watching my lips wetly envelop his cock over and over. His moans and his body’s reaction were turning me on and I reached down, running my fingers over my slick flesh. I moaned around him and Josh gasped.

                  “Fuck, Gem. Are you touching yourself?” he asked.

                  I pulled my mouth away and breathed deeply, running one hand up and down his erection and the other over my swollen clit.

                  “Yes,” I whispered, closing my eyes in pleasure.

                  “Jesus. Come up here, baby. I need to taste you,” he groaned.

                  “But it’s your birthday,” I reminded him, opening my eyes once again.

                  “That’s right. It’s my birthday and I want you to sit on my face and suck me off at the same time,” he said.

                  My eyes widened and both of my hands stopped moving. “As in a sixty-nine?” I squeaked.

                  Josh nodded, repositioning himself and motioning me to move up towards him. “Don’t be afraid. Getting each other off at the same time makes it that much more intense. Plus, I’ve been dreaming about that sweet, little pussy in my face for weeks. Please?”

                  The huskiness of his voice when he talked dirty made me weak at the knees and I eagerly positioned myself so my hips was hovering over his face and his throbbing erection was in mine.

                  “That’s more like it,” he murmured, pulling me down by my ass and sucking on my clit.

                  “OH FUCK!” I cried out, squeezing his erection that was in my hand. I had a hard time concentrating while Josh made me into his breakfast and I almost forgot I was supposed to be helping him out, too. I opened my mouth and took him back in again, sucking and licking with abandon while Josh encouraged me to grind on his face, moaning with pleasure against me.

                  It was definitely more intense, getting Josh off while he got me off. We both had to keep breaking away to breathe and let out our cries of ecstasy, but when we finally came, it was an explosion. Josh came first, filling my mouth and I swallowed quickly, increasing the suction around him while he cried my name and grasped my ass tightly.

                  When he was spent, he pulled me back down to his face and shoved a finger in me, stroking my g-spot while circling my clit with his nimble tongue. My hands were holding onto his thighs and I threw my head back as my orgasm hit me like a freight train, knocking me out of the universe. When I had calmed down and my body had stopped twitching, I moved myself so I was lying next to him, both of us trying to catch our breath.

                  “Fuck that was awesome. I haven’t even gotten out of bed yet and it’s already the best birthday ever,” Josh smiled.

                  “I’m glad I could be of assistance, Mr. Hutcherson,” I said.

                  He turned his head towards me and kissed me softly. “I love you, Gemma, so much. I’m so happy you’re here, even though you’re not feeling one hundred percent. Just having you in my arms is making my birthday that much better,” he told me.

                  I smiled widely and gave him a kiss as well. “I love you, too, Josh. I wouldn’t miss this for the world. A little head cold wasn’t going to stop me from being with you today,” I told him honestly.

                  “Good. Now we should probably get out of bed. We have to be on set in an hour and a half,” he said. “You ready to meet everyone?”

                   _Jennifer, Liam, Sam, Woody, and Lenny? Um, YES PLEASE._ “I’m looking forward to it.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

                “Ugh this is embarrassing,” I mumbled, wiping my red nose for what seemed like the millionth time since we had gotten in the car. I was carrying three boxes of tissues with me and I was already halfway through one of them, only opening it about twenty minutes prior.

                “Relax. They’re not going to care you’re sick. They’re all just really excited to meet you. You’re basically all I talk about,” he told me.

                “Josh, I don’t even know how you’re around me without a hazmat suit on right now,” I said, pulling another tissue out of the box and blowing my nose. “Jesus, how is it possible for a petite human being to produce this much mucous?”

                Josh cringed a bit. “I think that’s the worst part about getting sick. It’s not the sore throat, not the coughing, it’s the fact that for days on end you can’t stop blowing your nose every two minutes.”

                “Agreed,” I nodded. Before Josh had left for Atlanta, I had thought that the only way for him to get to and from the set would be for him to have a personal driver. That’s what I had seen with most movie stars, but Josh had rented a Dodge Challenger for his stay here. He liked driving himself and I was glad that he was still grounded even through all the fame and attention.

 

                “I should probably warn you,” Josh started. “Jen is an amazing person, but she is a bit… unhinged, I guess. She has absolutely no filter so you can expect that she’s going to ask you extremely personal questions and just blurt out inappropriate things.”

                I giggled. “I’ve seen her in interviews, Josh. I’m sort of expecting it.”

                “She has a slight filter in interviews. When there aren’t reporters around, forget about it. She’ll basically just blurt out the first thing that comes into her mind,” Josh said.

                “It’s fine. Nicole says inappropriate things to me all the time so I’m pretty used to it,” I assured him.

                Josh chuckled. “We’ll see.”

                We arrived on set ten minutes later, going through an insane amount of security detail just to get in. There were three checkpoints and I even had to show identification. I was glad they were on top of their game just in case any crazy fans came in, but I was a bit intimidated. The guards looked me up and down, checked lists, and even went through my bag. Josh tried to tell them that it was unnecessary, but they brushed him off and told them they were just following orders.

                “So ridiculous,” Josh grumbled, finally pulling up in front of his trailer.

                “They’re just trying to keep you and everyone else safe,” I said soothingly, running my fingers through his hair.

                Josh rolled his eyes. “They’re being fucking nosy, that’s what they’re doing. They don’t do this to Jen’s boyfriend or Liam’s fiancé when they visit. I don’t understand why they’re doing it to you.”

                “It’s because I’m not famous,” I shrugged.

                “Shouldn’t matter. Clearly I brought you on set with me. You’re in my car. I told everyone that you would be coming,” he said.

                I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. “Don’t let it get to you, Josh. It’s your birthday. Let’s be happy. You’re no longer a teenager,” I smiled.

                Josh looked over and smiled shyly back at me. “Three hundred and sixty five days until I can buy you all the drinks you want legally,” he murmured.

                I laughed loudly. “There you go,” I said. Josh leaned forward about to kiss me, but I had to pull my head away and sneeze loudly into my arm, creating a waterfall of mucous to come pouring out of my nose. It took four tissues to salvage myself before I could look up at him with watery eyes.

                “Bless you,” he told me. “And thank you for not doing that in my face.”

                I sighed. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the moment.”

                Josh shook his head, pulling my face up by my chin. “You could never do that,” he whispered, leaning in once more and kissing me fully on the lips.

                I hummed against him, letting him deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling back. “That was nice,” I commented.

                “I love kissing you,” he told me, pushing my hair away from my face. “And I love you.”

                “I love you, too,” I replied, giving him a quick peck. “Now, let’s go before you’re late.”

                Josh and I got out of the car and headed up the steep stairs into his trailer, him walking behind me. I opened the door and all I could see were what seemed like hundreds of balloons all over the place. I carefully walked inside, my eyes wide and Josh followed.

                “Jesus. They went a little overboard,” he mumbled.

                The loud bang of a balloon popping startled both of us and we looked over at the couch, seeing Liam and Jen smiling ear to ear, buried within the multicolored latex.

                “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOTHERFUCKER!” Jen shouted, jumping up and causing three more balloons to pop.

                “Jesus Christ! You two are crazy,” Josh shook his head while laughing, letting Jen give him a hug. Liam, being more subtle, came over without popping any balloons.

                “Happy birthday, mate,” he said to Josh in his thick Australian accent, giving him a quick, manly hug.

                “And this is Gemma!” Jen exclaimed, practically launching herself at me and giving me a fierce hug. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

                I gasped, winded by her strength before she pulled back. “I’m happy I’m here, too. It’s nice to finally meet you both.”

                “It’s nice to finally meet the girl who Josh won’t ever shut up about,” Liam jested, holding out his hand for me to shake.

                I bit my lip. “I don’t know if you want to go there. I’m a bit germy at the moment.”

                Liam laughed. “Bit under the weather?” he asked.

                “Just a bit. I picked her up at the airport and she was high as a kite from cold meds and delirious from a fever,” Josh explained.

                Jen shrugged. “Oh please, I’m sure Liam’s had much worse than a pesky cold.”

                “Blow me,” Liam said, cracking a smile.

                “Whip it out,” she retorted.

                “Okay, I have a feeling this is going to go to some extreme places so, thanks for filling my damn trailer with balloons,” Josh interrupted them.

                “We were going to blow up condoms instead, but we decided to be nice and just leave you a basket of them on the bed. With Gemma here, I’m sure you’ll be banging your way through your birthday,” Jen said.

                If it were possible for my face to burst into flames, I was sure it would have in that moment. I could feel the heat and I knew I was bright red.

                “Aw, you’re embarrassing her!” Liam scolded.

                “Oh please,” she rolled her eyes before turning to me. “There’s one of those little KY fingertip vibrators in there for Josh to use on you,” she stage whispered to me.

                My eyes widened and all I could do was splutter incoherently.

                “Okay and this is where I say thank you for the balloons, the condoms, the company, and the birthday wishes, now get the fuck out,” Josh said, opening the trailer door for the two of them.

                Jen hugged me tightly again. “Have fun and you can be as loud as you want. These trailers are practically sound proof,” she whispered to me before pulling away. “See you on set!”

                Jen left the trailer and Liam stood there awkwardly, running his hand over the back of his neck and clearing his throat. “Yeah, um, sorry about that. Nice to meet you and happy birthday, Josh.” Liam practically ran out and Josh shut the door.

                “Shit, Gem, I’m so sorry about that. I told you she lacked a filter, but I didn’t think something like that would happen,” Josh rushed to explain. “I swear to you, I’ve never said a word to either of them about our sex life. They just assumed. I mean they’ve tried relentlessly to get me to talk about it, but I won’t, Gemma. I respect you and love you and I would never hurt you like that,” he rambled frantically.

                “Josh!” I exclaimed, placing my hands on his shoulders and looking up at him. “Calm down. I know you would never say anything.”

                Josh sighed. “I just feel like this looks so bad; like I told them we’ve done things or something.”

                I shrugged. “I trust you. It’s no big deal.”

                He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. “You’re amazing, you know that? Most girls I know would be slapping me across the face and stomping out the door.”

                “Well, Josh, you should know by now that I’m not most girls. Besides, no matter how embarrassing that was, they hooked us up with free condoms,” I said.

                Josh laughed. “That they did. Looks like we’ll be set for a while,” he commented, gesturing over to the basket practically overflowing with condoms of all kind. I stepped away from Josh to take a closer look and saw practically every type of Trojan condom in there along with KY His and Hers lubrication and that KY fingertip vibrator Jen told me about.

                “Jesus. This is insane,” I said, shaking my head.

                “Insanely awesome. We’re well prepared for when the time comes,” he pointed out. I nodded and there was a knock on Josh’s door. He walked over and opened it, letting the director, Francis Lawrence into the room.

                “Happy birthday, Josh,” he said, stepping up into the trailer and Josh shut the door behind him. He looked around at the balloons and cracked a smile. “Looks like Jen and Liam were here already.”

                “Thanks, Francis, and yes, they definitely were,” Josh replied. “Francis, this is my girlfriend, Gemma Jones. Gem, this is Francis Lawrence,” he said, introducing us.

                I shook his hand and stared at him in awe, almost star struck. “It’s so nice to meet you and thank you so much for doing Water for Elephants justice. It’s one of my favorite books and you made an amazing film adaptation.”

                Francis smiled widely, shaking my hand back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Gemma, and I’m so glad you like my work and I was able to please a fan of such an amazing book.”

                “He’s doing Catching Fire justice as well,” Josh added. “It’s going to be incredible.”

                “I can’t wait to see it,” I said.

                “Well then, let’s get the day started, shall we?” he suggested. He looked over my shoulder and saw the massive basket of condoms in full view on the bed. I blushed bright red yet again and he snorted with laughter. “Looks like you two already got started.”

                “It was all Jen!” Josh exclaimed.

                “Relax. I know it was. That has her name written all over it,” Francis said. “Makeup and wardrobe, Josh. We’re doing training scenes today.”

                “All right, see you out there,” Josh said.

                “Very nice to meet you, Gemma. See you out on set,” Francis said to me.

                “You too and yes, I’ll see you there,” I replied. Francis left and I sat down on the bed, humiliation coursing through me. “Holy fuck I totally forgot about the condoms!”

                “Relax, babe. Like he said, he knows it was Jen. Now, come check out the makeup and wardrobe trailers!” he exclaimed. Josh showed me around set, introducing me to various crew members who were friendly and welcoming. They all took their job seriously and wanted to make this movie as best as they could. I chatted with Mia and Nikoletta, the women who were doing everyone’s makeup and hair while Josh was transformed into Peeta.

                Valentina showed me through the racks and racks of Capitol costumes while Josh changed into his outfit for the scenes he was filming. The tight training suit showed off his bulky muscles in all the right places and practically had me salivating.

                “How do I look, babe?” he asked.

                “Can we take that home with us?” I blurted out.

                Valentina laughed. “I made sure to make his behind look extra appealing. We want to show Peeta’s body off!” she exclaimed in her thick, Italian accent.

                “Well you’ve done a great job. I’m feeling the heat,” I told her, fanning myself.

                Once Josh was ready to go, he led me into the soundstage where the training center set was all set up. They were doing last minute adjustments of the lighting and placements with the stand ins when we walked in.

                “This is amazing,” I whispered, sniffling back before blowing my nose again.

                “Oh God, honey, you can’t do that while the camera is rolling,” a sassy crew member told me, giving me a dirty look.

                I bit my lip and looked at him apologetically, about to say something when Josh cut me off. “Chill the fuck out, Michael. She’s got a cold,” Josh said warningly.

                “Well her cold better not ruin Mister Lawrence’s shots!” he exclaimed before turning to an intern. “WHERE’S MY COFFEE?!” he shouted.

                  The intern’s eyes widened in fright as Michael walked away and he ran after him. “Who the hell was that?” I asked.

                  “That is the douchiest douche nozzle, Michael Banks. He’s Francis’ assistant and he’s also a complete asshole. Wonders why he can never get a boyfriend, maybe he should start working on his personality,” Jen replied, coming up behind us.

                  “He seems to think very highly of himself,” I said.

                  “Thinks he’s God’s gift to the world. I can’t stand him,” Josh seethed. “Treats everyone like shit and expects people to kiss his ass. Well, he can kiss mine.”

                  Francis came to the set, explaining to everyone what they were going to do and I finally got to see Josh at work. I stood behind the camera near Francis as he shouted “Action!” and “Cut!” numerous times. Josh, Jen, and the rest of the tributes ran through scenes countless times and I got a good look at how well they all acted together and how they got into character.

                  Josh introduced me to Sam Claflin who was playing Finnick and Woody Harrelson. Both were extremely nice, Woody making me laugh by flipping Michael off when he walked by, snootily telling us that this was a place to work, not socialize.

                  “That guy is going to get his ass kicked one day and I am going to be the first one to shake the person’s hand who does it,” Woody told me, making me giggle.

                  After the training scenes were done, Josh was finished for the day and Jen and Liam had to film the scene where Gale was on her kitchen table being healed.

                  “Dinner for your birthday tonight! The Capital Grille! Eight o’clock sharp!” Jen yelled at us as we went back to Josh’s trailer. He had done a quick change back into his jeans and a t-shirt and we were getting ready to go home.

                  “We’ll be there!” Josh yelled back. We went back into his balloon filled trailer so he could get his keys and he picked up the basket of condoms. “May as well take them home.”

                  I followed him out to the car and we went back to the house, taking our time to shower and get ready while I did a Netty Pot and nasal spray to help lessen the flow of mucous for the evening.

                  “Do you like my dress, baby?” I asked, stepping out of his walk in closet in a brand new tight, capped sleeved, and sweetheart neckline dress that came to just above my knees. I brightened it up a bit and wore bright red pumps.

                  Josh’s perfect jaw dropped and he nodded. “Since it’s my birthday, do I get to unwrap you later?” he asked.

                  I nodded and smiled, walking over to put my arms around his neck. “I have on something a little special underneath just in celebration of the end of your teenage years,” I whispered.

                  “Fuck me,” he groaned.

                  I bit my lip. “Not tonight. Soon, Josh,” I reminded him, kissing him softly on the lips. I took a step back and surveyed him. He was in black pants and a tight Emerald green button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his strong, muscular, forearms. The shirt made the green in his hazel eyes pop and I licked my lips.

                  “Fuck you look so sexy,” I said. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to restrain myself when we’re out in public.”

                  Josh chuckled. “I’d have no objections. I’m going to try my hardest not to shove my hand up your dress and finger fuck you at the table while you try to keep quiet, but I make no promises.”

                   _Dead. I’m fucking dead right now._  I swallowed hard and shifted on my feet, pressing my thighs together as I felt the familiar ache between them. Josh smiled seductively at me, knowing I was in a right state before pulling me close, both his hands on my ass. “Does that turn you on? Thinking about me getting you off in public without trying to let anyone know what’s going on?”

                  “You have no idea,” I whispered.

                  Josh removed one of his hands from my behind and grabbed one of mine, pressing it to his crotch. He was hard beneath the soft material of his pants and I moaned. “Trust me, sweetheart. I have an idea.” He kissed me softly and pulled away before I could attack him. “We have to head to the restaurant. We’ll finish this later… or maybe during dinner.”

                  My knees almost buckled as he winked at me before walking out of the bedroom. Five minutes into our drive, Josh’s phone rang, going straight to the BluTooth in his car. I saw Andre’s name pop up on the radio and Josh answered it.

                  “Hey man,” he greeted.

                  “First thing’s first, happy twentieth birthday!” he exclaimed.

                  “Thank you!” Josh replied.

                  “Okay, now that that’s out of the way, would you care to explain why there are pictures of you and Gemma leaving your trailer today and you’re holding a massive basket full of assorted condoms?” he asked.

                  “WHAT?!” Josh shouted. “Are you fucking serious? There were paps?”

                  “Obviously! It’s all over the Internet. Lots of articles talking about what a great birthday you’re going to have with Gemma,” Andre answered.

                  “Oh fuck. I hope my mom doesn’t see them,” Josh groaned.

                  “I think she already did, but she doesn’t care. She’ll just say ‘as long as he’s being safe!’ Where the hell did you get them, anyway?” Andre wondered.

                  “Jen. Who else? Thought Gemma and I could have a  _very_ happy birthday,” Josh replied. “And now we’re going to The Capital Grille so I can kill her and we can eat dinner.”

                  Andre laughed. “Hi Gemma! How red is your face right now?”

                  “Shut up,” I grumbled. “This is not funny!”

                  “Lighten up you two! They’re not incriminating and they’re showing that you promote safe sex. Now, go eat dinner and don’t worry about it. Just thought you should know that they’re out there!”

                  The entire way to the restaurant, Josh received calls from his friends and family, wishing him a happy birthday. His mom even cracked a joke about the basket of condoms. I was just glad she didn’t think I was a nymphomaniac.

                  Josh and I arrived at The Capital Grille in the penthouse of The Capital Building to find Jen, Liam, Woody, Lenny, Elizabeth, and Francis already waiting for us in a private dining room. Josh introduced me to Lenny and Elizabeth who were not on set that day before we sat down for dinner.

                  “So, I just want to apologize for earlier, keeping you held up with security,” Jen said to me.

                  “That was you?” I asked.

                  “Yeah. We just weren’t done blowing up the balloons yet and I needed some way to stall you guys,” she replied.

                  “Huh. I just thought they didn’t like me,” I said.

                  She laughed. “They knew you were coming and you were cleared, but I just needed some borrowed time.”

                  “You,” Josh said, pointing at her with a glare. “Are in so much trouble.”

                  “Me? What did I do?” Jen asked in a mocking way.

                  “I was photographed carrying that basket of condoms out of my trailer!” he exclaimed. The table erupted in laughter, Liam’s serial killer laugh the loudest of them all.

                  “Well no one told you to take them out of your trailer in broad daylight, mate!” Liam responded.

                  “Oh I have to see these pictures. I guarantee you were smiling at the camera without even knowing it,” Elizabeth gushed, taking her iPhone out. Once she found the pictures she passed the phone around to everyone at the table.

                  “Oh God, I look like crap!” I complained. You could tell I was under the weather in the photos and I wondered what comments people had made about it.

                  “You look beautiful,” Josh said. “I, on the other hand, am carrying a massive basket of condoms!”

                  “Not like they’ll go to waste,” Lenny reminded us.

                  Throughout dinner, Josh’s hand was constantly on my thigh, his thumb making soft circles as it trailed higher and higher before moving back down, repeating the torturous process all over again. By the end of the meal, I was a shaking, horny, mess, and I was pretty sure my underwear were ruined.

                  “It was lovely to meet you, Gemma. I know we’ll be seeing more of you,” Lenny said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

                  “You too, Lenny,” I smiled. The food was fantastic and I was now ready to get Josh home alone and have a proper dessert.

                  “So did you have a great birthday?” I asked as we walked through the parking lot.

                  “I had the best birthday ever. I had you here,” he replied. “I just have one more thing to do and that’s unwrap my present and feast on some dessert,” he whispered huskily, playing with the zipper at the back of my dress.

                  I shivered and held myself closer to him. “You won’t hear me say this often, but drive fast.”

                  Josh got us home in record time, practically knocking the front door off of its hinges after unlocking it. He grabbed me around my waist and pushed me up against the opposite wall, shoving his tongue hotly into my mouth.

                  I moaned into the kiss, my shaking fingers hastily trying to undo his buttons. I had gotten the top two undone when Josh pulled away, untucking the shirt from his pants and ripping it over his head. He pulled me close again, kissing down my neck and pulling the top of my dress down, exposing my left breast.

                  “Mmmm,” I hummed as his mouth attached to my nipple, nipping and sucking, causing the ache between my legs to grow even stronger. Josh pulled my other breast out and paid the same attention to it while I grasped on to him for dear life. He lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he took us into the living room, lying me down over the big, squishy armchair and matching ottoman so my feet were on the ground.

                  “Gemma, I want you so fucking bad. You have no idea how sexy you look,” he murmured, looking down at me and panting. His fingers pushed my dress up above my waist and he practically ripped my panties off as he pulled them down my legs. I went to kick my heels off, but he stopped me. “Leave them on,” he growled.

                  I swallowed hard and he pushed my thighs apart, kneeling on the ground and wasting no time in leaning forward and sucking on my clit.

                  “OH FUCK!” I shouted, threading my fingers in his hair and pressing myself closer to his mouth. Josh was bringing me to the edge fast, but before I could fall over, he pulled away. “No,” I whined.

                  “Shhh, I’m not done yet, I just think we should make this a little more… interesting,” he suggested.

                  “Interesting how?” I asked, leaning up on my elbows. Josh rummaged through the basket of condoms that was still on the floor where he had left it earlier.  _Shit, I hope he doesn’t mean let’s have sex._

                  Thankfully, he didn’t. Instead, he pulled out the small vile of KY Hers lube and the fingertip vibrator. He smiled mischievously up at me while he removed it from the package. It was small, purple, and had little bumps on it. It was no bigger than the pad of Josh’s index finer and it had a ring that held it to him. Josh opened the lube and drizzled a few drops along my wet slit, making me shiver.

                  “I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll see God,” he promised.

                  I swallowed hard and he gently rubbed a finger without the vibrator on it against me, spreading the lube around.

                  “Oh!” I exclaimed as it began to almost heat up and tingle. “Oh shit!”

                  “Mmmm feel good?” he asked.

                  My hips were lifting up at their own accord towards anything that would give me friction. “Fuck I need more!”

                  Josh turned the vibrator on, the soft humming noise filling my ears. He stared into my eyes as he pressed it against my clit. I almost shot up off the ottoman and I cried out loudly. He moved his vibrating fingertip round and round, adding more pressure with each circulation.

                  To say it was pleasurable is an understatement. My whole body felt like it was on fire as I shook and moaned uncontrollably.

                  “Holy shit, Gemma. That’s it baby, that’s it,” he encouraged.

                  My first orgasm came crashing down on me out of nowhere and I could feel myself arching up as I screamed over and over, never wanting him to stop. Josh must have been able to read my thoughts because even after my orgasm had ended, he kept going.

                  “Oh God, Josh! Fuck! Yes! MORE!” I shouted.

                  “Come again for me, baby. Please,” he begged, this time pressing his vibrating finger inside of me and pushing it right against my g-spot, his thumb rubbing frantically at my clit. It was complete sensory overload as I felt the vibrations deep within me.

                  “Shit! I’m going to come! I’m going to come!” I shrieked, moving my hips and fucking his finger as hard as I could. It almost felt as if I was about to pee myself when out of nowhere, my second orgasm hit me like a tsunami.

                  “JOSH!” I screamed, losing all control of my body as I felt my thighs get wet and every part of me begin to shake and jerk.

                  “Oh my fucking God. Jesus! Keep going, Gem! Keep coming!” Josh yelled excitedly. It was like the never-ending orgasm as I kept contracting wildly around his finger. Eventually, the vibration became too much stimulation and I jerked away from his touch. I curled my trembling body into the fetal position against a massive wet spot and tried to catch my breath.

                  “Holy shit,” I whispered.

                  Josh leaned over me, pushing my hair off of my sweaty forehead and trying to calm me down. “That was so hot, Gemma. I mean, I knew squirting was possible, but I’ve never made a girl do it before.”

                  I looked up at him, confused. “Squirting?” I asked.

                  He looked at me intensely. “Gemma, you literally just ejaculated.”

                  “I did? I thought I peed!” I exclaimed.

                  Josh laughed softly. “No, baby. You didn’t pee. That’s what happens when your g-spot gets stimulated the right way.”

                  “Shit. No wonder the furniture is wet,” I slurred.

                  “It’s okay, it’ll dry,” he whispered, kissing my temple. “I think we need to thank Jen, though.”

                  I giggled. “Agreed. Not only for that tiny vibrator, but for that intense lube as well. Jesus it was like someone turned up the intensity.”

                  “Wait until we can use yours and mine together. I have a feeling we’ll create fireworks,” he said.

                  “Mmmmm,” I agreed. “Shall we take the rest of the birthday celebrations upstairs?” I asked.

                  Josh smiled. “Sure thing, Miss Jones.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“So they’re completely done with filming?” my boss, Candice, asked me as we dined at Nobu on a particularly warm Friday in the middle of January.

            “Yeah. It was a long schedule, but because they were filming in two locations; Atlanta and Hawaii, it took a lot longer than the first one did. I’m just glad Josh is finally coming home,” I replied.

            Josh had been gone for about five months, only returning to LA for a few days at a time when there was a break in his schedule. I had only visited him in Atlanta once for his birthday, spent Thanksgiving with him in Hawaii, went to Kentucky for Christmas with him, and spent New Year’s in my hometown of Boynton Beach, Florida with Nicole and Todd. Josh finally got to see where I grew up and met all of my old friends and my extended family.

            It had been a long couple of months, mostly spent travelling, but it had been worth it, especially since I had been with Josh. Both of us were happy though that he was finally done filming Catching Fire. His plane was due in at six o’clock and I would be picking him up from the airport while Avan, Andre, and Heather set up a surprise “Welcome Home” party back at his house.

 

            Most of Josh’s close friends and family from home had flown in to congratulate him on completing Catching Fire and almost all of his friends from the LA area would be in attendance as well. I had spent every day since New Year’s planning for the gathering and it was all coming together nicely. I made sure there was an overstocked bar, plenty of catered food, and the right soundtrack. I knew Josh would be surprised.

            “I bet you’re most looking forward to spending your whole week off with him,” Candice commented.

            “You have no idea,” I agreed. Not only was I looking forward to spending some much needed quality time with Josh just lazing about, but I was also ready. I had been for a while, but the timing had just never worked out for us. Either he was only home for a couple of days or I was only visiting for less than a week or we were surrounded by friends and family.

            Now we were finally going to be alone. We didn’t have to worry about him jetting off for a couple of months and people weren’t going to constantly be around us. It was just going to be Josh and me, the way we both wanted it.

            Candice and I finished our lunch before I headed over to Josh’s. I’d decided to take a half-day from work so I could help set up for the party before picking the guest of honor up at the airport. When I got to Josh’s house, his parents and brother were there along with Heather, Andre, and Avan.

            “This was such a great idea, Gemma. I know Josh will love it,” Michelle gushed, standing on a step stool to hang up the “Welcome Home” banner.

            “I hope so. I know he’s probably going to be exhausted, but once he sees all his friends and family along with a ton of food and his favorite whiskey, he’ll wake right up,” I joked.

            Michelle chuckled and shook her head. “Who would have thought that my still under aged son would acquire a taste for expensive whiskey?”

            “Well it is Josh,” I laughed. “He’s always full of surprises.”

            The catering came two hours later and two hours after that, people were starting to file in. I made my rounds, saying hi to those I knew and introducing myself to those I didn’t. I had made sure to tell everyone to park their cars on the surrounding side streets so Josh wouldn’t get suspicious. He knew his parents were going to be over, but he had no idea I had invited so many people.  _I hope he’s up for a party._

            I sat in traffic most of the way to the airport. I was anxious to see him and worried I was going to be late, making him have to wait for me and possibly be hounded by the usual group of photographers that were always waiting at LAX for celebrity arrivals and departures. My phone rang in the console next to me and I saw it was Josh.

            “Hey, you just land?” I answered, craning my neck to try and look beyond the car in front of me. I was pulling into LAX, but it seemed like everyone else was, too.

            “Just touched down on the runway. We’re taxiing to the gate,” he replied quietly.

            “Perfect. I’ll be waiting for you outside of baggage claim,” I said.

            “Good. I can’t wait to see you,” he murmured, making my heart beat faster.

            “I can’t wait to see you either,” I answered breathlessly.

            “We just pulled up to the gate. I’ll see you in a few,” he informed me.

            “Okay,” I replied and hung up. “JESUS, PEOPLE! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!” I screamed at the slow moving line of cars in front of me. My road rage had always been bad, but it had definitely gotten worse when I moved out to LA. The traffic was unforgiving and it drove me crazy. Luckily, I only had to go to Terminal Two since Josh had flown in on Hawaiian Air. I swerved around the seven hundred year old lady in front of me and pulled into the “Arrival” lane, putting my car in park while I waited.

            My fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel and I kept looking to me left to see if Josh had made his way out yet. I luckily didn’t see any photographers in sight and I was hoping this whole operation would go smoothly. After ten minutes of waiting, I saw him. He walked out of the automatic doors clad in jean, a white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and his recognizable red Cincinnati Reds baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes.  _God, I’ve missed him so much._  I got out of the car and he immediately looked up and saw me.

            His face lit up in a smile that took my breath away and he looked both ways before crossing over to me. “You didn’t have to get out of the car, you know,” he told me.

            I ignored him and walked around, throwing my arms around his neck. He let go of his suit case and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I pressed my nose into his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled like cologne, leather, and Josh. I hummed in approval and closed my eyes, relishing at the feeling of being back in his arms again.

            “I’ve missed you,” I whispered.

            “I’ve missed you too, Gem. More than anything,” he agreed, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. “Now, let’s go home and I’ll show you just how much I missed you.”

            I pulled back and smiled shyly. “I’d love that, but your parents are there waiting for us,” I reminded him.

            “Oh yeah, I forgot they were here. Well then, later tonight?” he suggested.

             _I doubt that’s happening tonight._ “We’ll see how it goes, okay?”

            Josh put his suitcase and backpack in the trunk before we got into the car and made the journey back to his home in the Hollywood Hills. Josh told me all the stories from set over the past two weeks while I drove. My hand was in his the entire time, chills running up and down my spine as he lightly drew circles on my skin with his thumb.

            “I mean, I literally thought Jen was going to drown Sam. She was so pissed!” he exclaimed.

            “Well I don’t blame her. Seaweed is gross and seaweed in your bathing suit is ten times worse than just stepping on it,” I replied.

            “At least he won the bet over Jena,” Josh said. “So how’s work been? I know you’ve been busy lately, but are you happy?”

            “Very. This job was the exact career change I needed. I’m so glad all that bullshit at the LA Times is over,” I answered.

            “No more dealing with your bitch of a boss,” he mused.

            “Except when she finds a way to write an article about you and gives my information out in it,” I added.

            “I wish there was a way you could sue her. Like, of course I don’t want her divulging and of your really private information, but if she used something that wouldn’t be available to the public, something that you wouldn’t be able to use Google to find, you could ruin her,” Josh said seriously.

            “Andrea may be an asshole, but she’s not stupid, Josh. I wish she was though. I’d love to see the look on her face if I destroyed her,” I said thoughtfully.

            “Either way, she’ll get what’s coming to her. Even the most powerful people are not immune to Karma,” he reminded me.

            “I pray for that day,” I nodded.

            Ten minutes later, I pulled up to Josh’s gate, entered the code, and parked next to his Jeep. His parent’s car and Andre’s car were the only ones in the driveway. Josh grabbed his bags and led me down the brick steps to the front door, unlocking it with his key. The house was quiet and I was glad. I had Josh call his mom when we were five minutes away to let them know we were almost home. What he didn’t know was that phone call was the signal for everyone to be silent.

            “Mom? Dad? I’m back!” Josh called, leaving his bags by the door and bring me down the foyer.

            “SURPRISE!” everyone screamed as we rounded the corner into the packed out living room.

            “FUCK!” Josh screamed, holding his hand over his heart as he got the surprise of his life. I giggled and wrapped my arm around his waist, looking up at him.

            “Welcome home, baby,” I whispered.

            “You did this?” he asked in complete awe.

            I nodded. “We all missed you so much so I decided to throw a party.”

            “You’re amazing, you know that?” he murmured, leaning down to kiss me softly. Cheers and cat calls erupted in the room and I blushed bright red, pulling away from Josh.

            “Thank you all so much for coming,” Josh addressed the room. “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my homecoming than with all of you. And thank you, Gem. Thank you for putting this amazing party together for me and for just being you.”

            Everyone awed and I was pretty sure my face was turning purple at this point. “Okay, let’s get this party started!” Josh exclaimed.

            “SHOTS!” Avan shouted, making everyone laugh. The room was abuzz with laughter and conversation as everyone shuffled around, making their way to the outdoor area where all the food and beverages were located.

            “I love you,” Josh whispered to me, kissing me again.

            “And I love you,” I replied. The party went off without a hitch and I couldn’t have been happier. Josh made his way around the crowds, talking animatedly to his friends and family while sipping on a glass of Macallan whiskey, his eyes getting glassier and his cheeks getting redder by the minute.

            I stuck to white wine, Nicole and I polishing off two bottles easily, although we were now completely obliterated.

            “You guys should TOTALLY have sex tonight!” Nicole exclaimed, thinking she was whispering, when in actuality, she was practically screaming at the top of her lungs.

            “Jesus, Nic! Say it a little louder! I don’t think Josh’s parents heard you,” Todd scolded with a laugh and a light smack on her ass.

            “I’m serious, Todd! They still haven’t done it!” she said seriously.

            “The whole party doesn’t need to know that though,” Todd reminded her.

            “I think the whole party already does,” I sighed. “Trust me. It’s happening. Probably not tonight though. Last time I was drunk and tried to have sex with him, he shot that down.”

            “You are like an uncontrollable horny dog when you’re hammered,” Nicole said to me. “I love it.”

            “Yeah, Josh loves it too, except it frustrates him to no end because he can’t do anything about it. I just want him, Nic! Like I don’t even give a shit that all these people are here! I just want him to throw me down and fuck me right now!” I whined.

            I felt a hand on my waist and I gasped, spinning around to see Josh staring at me, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared.

            “You hear that, Josh? Your girlfriend is a bit of a voyeur,” Todd said to him.

            Josh raised one eyebrow at me and I bit my lip. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all night, Gem. Let’s go talk alone?” he suggested.

             _Oh fuck, I’m in trouble._  “Um, sure,” I squeaked out. Josh took my hand and leaned forward towards Nicole and Todd.

            “Sorry for stealing her, guys, I promise, I’ll have her back soon,” he apologized.

            “No need to apologize. Take your time,” Todd said, winking at us. Josh led me away towards the house.

            “Don’t forget to wrap it up, Josh! The world isn’t ready for mini Josh’s or Gemma’s!” Nicole called, causing many people to stop and stare at her.

            “And this is where we pretend we don’t know her,” I slurred. Josh hummed in agreement and led me into his empty room, closing the door behind him. “I don’t know what you heard out there, but…” before I could finish, Josh’s lips cut me off in a steamy kiss, his hands holding my face as he pushed me backwards towards the bed.

            After heavily making out for a few minutes, I pulled back to get some much needed air. “Josh,” I whimpered.

            He stared at me, his gaze intense. “You have no idea, Gemma. No idea at all how hard I got when I heard you wanted me to just throw you down and fuck you.”

            I swallowed hard and pressed my thighs together. “I really wish you could,” I said meekly.

            “I know. Trust me,” he agreed. “I want you so bad, Gem. Hearing you say that you wanted me like that just turned me on so much. I swear, tomorrow night, I’m making you mine. We’ll shut out the world and it’ll just be us.”

            I swallowed hard and rested my forehead against his chest. “Is it tomorrow night yet?” I asked. Josh laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

            “It’ll be here before you know it,” he promised.

            Josh and I emerged from his bedroom and rejoined the party, not wanting to shut ourselves away just yet. I got to spend some quality time with Lena and Melody whom I hadn’t seen since before Christmas. Josh also paraded me around, introducing me to some of his friends that lived in the LA area that I had not met yet. The highlight of the night though was when the karaoke machine had been brought out.

            Nicole sang horribly to Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” followed by Andre serenading us all with his rendition of “It’s Raining Men.” The party was a complete success, not stopping until well into the early morning hours. Most of the guests had left by three o’clock, but those who were too drunk to get behind the wheel, crashed on one of the many couches or on any floor space they found available.

            After attempting a half-assed cleanup by putting all the leftover food in the refrigerator, Josh and I stumbled our way into the bedroom at four-thirty in the morning.

            “Thank you for the party baby,” Josh whispered. Both of us had pretty much sobered up, but we were exhausted.

            “Anything for you. I’m just so glad you’re home,” I replied, tiredly pulling my clothes off and slipping in between the soft sheets. Josh followed my lead, pressing his naked body up against mine and kissing the back of my neck.

            “Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow, we’re doing anything but,” he murmured.

            I hummed in response and snuggled deeper into his arms. “I’m counting on it,” I mumbled before succumbing to sleep. What felt like ten minutes later, I was being awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing that it was only eight o’clock.

            “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Josh mumbled. I turned my aching body over, burying my face in his naked chest and pulling the blankets up over my shoulder. “Come in!” Josh called.

            The door creaked open and Connor stuck his head in. “Hey, um you guys awake?” he asked.

            “Barely. What do you want?” Josh asked, yawning widely.

            “Mom and dad want to know if you guys want to go out for breakfast,” Connor replied.

            “They’re awake? They were both completely trashed last night!” Josh exclaimed. Connor shrugged and Josh sighed looking down at me. “Breakfast?” he asked. I was still exhausted and I could tell by the look he was giving me that he didn’t want to get out of bed either. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. “No thanks, Connor. We’re going back to sleep.”

            “Okay. Well we’re heading back to the hotel afterwards so unless you want to come out and say goodbye, I guess we’ll see you later?” he asked.

            Josh shook his head. “Not getting out of bed and not seeing you guys tonight. Tonight is for Josh and Gemma alone time. See you guys soon though.”

            “All right. Bye, Josh. Bye, Gemma. Thanks for throwing that party!” Connor said.

            “Thank you for coming,” I replied sleepily.

            Connor closed the door and I drifted back to sleep. The next time I woke up, it was almost eleven o’clock and I was in bed alone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room for Josh, but not finding him anywhere. I heard the shower running and got out of bed, heading straight into the bathroom.

            I licked my lips as I watched Josh through the wet glass, standing under the running water and scrubbing his face with his hands. I walked slowly across the cool tile floor and opened the shower door. Josh lifted his head at the noise and I swallowed hard. His wet hair was sticking to his forehead as the shower spray ran over his back, causing a mist to surround him.

            I watched the water cascade in rivets down the strong muscles of his biceps, forearms, chest, abs, and thighs. My breathing automatically became heavier and I could feel myself being pulled to him as if he were a magnet.

            “Good morning, sweetheart,” he greeted, pulling me under the hot water and kissing me soundly. “Did you sleep all right?”

            “Better than I’ve slept in months,” I admitted. “I always sleep better when I know you’re right next to me.”

            “Same. I slept like a baby. I love waking up with you pressed against me,” he told me, kissing me once again. He stepped out of the way and let me get the full blast of the water, getting my hair and the rest of my body wet. Josh and I took our time, playfully washing each other’s hair and bodies. The playfulness quickly took a turn though and the next thing I knew, Josh had me up against the shower wall, kissing me harshly while pressing his erection into my hip.

            I whimpered and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling away from his mouth to suck in the humid air in our surrounding.

            “Josh, please. I can’t wait until tonight. I can’t do it anymore,” I whimpered.

            Josh pulled back, panting at looking deep into my eyes. “Okay Gemma. We don’t have to wait anymore. I can’t hold myself back either,” he admitted. Josh shut the water off and took a step back, opening the shower door. He stepped out and held his hand out to me. After swallowing hard and trying to calm my palpitating heart, I took his hand and stepped out, the contrast of the air in the bathroom much cooler than it was in the shower and I shivered. Josh picked up a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my shoulders before taking one for himself and roughly drying his hair. He wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled me back into his arms.

            “You nervous?” he asked.

            I shrugged. “Yeah, but I’m also ready. I want you, Josh. I can’t deny it or hold back any longer,” I whispered.

            Josh lifted one hand and pushed my wet hair behind my ear. “I’m not going to hurt you Gemma,” he vowed. “I’m going to make you feel good and I’m going to be gentle with you. I don’t want you to be afraid.”

            I kept eye contact with him, making sure he understood my next words. “I’m not afraid, Josh. I love you. I trust you.”

            Josh stared at me for a moment and nodded. “That’s all I need, Gem. I love you, too,” he said.

            Josh was kissing me again and leading me backwards towards the bedroom. He had discarded both of our towels along the way and laid me down on the bed, pressing his warm skin against mine.

            “Josh,” I said, pushing on his chest lightly to get his attention.

            “Hm?” he asked. “You okay?”

            I nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just, aren’t there people here?” I wondered.

            He smiled and shook his head. “Andre was the last to leave at around 9:30. We’re completely alone.”

            I pulled his lips back down to mine, trapping one of his legs between my thighs and grinding against it. I moaned softly and Josh’s hands fell to my hips, guiding them as I moved against him. His kisses moved down to my neck, sucking lightly on my pulse point as I whimpered lightly.

            “So beautiful, Gem. Love you so much,” he murmured against my flesh, moving even further down to capture my nipples in his mouth.

            “Ughhh,” I groaned, throwing my head back and grasping the strands of his short hair between my fingers. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter by the minute, my body aching for Josh’s. His hand worked its way between my thighs and he pressed his thumb against my clit, causing me to shake.

            “Gem,” he said, letting my breast fall out of his mouth. “Don’t hold back, baby, I want you to come as many times as you can.” He accentuated his words by pushing a finger into me, slowly thrusting it back and forth.

            “Oh, God!” I cried, spreading my legs even further apart to give him better access. Josh’s mouth trailed downwards, stopping to kiss around my bellybutton before joining his hand. My fingers went back into his hair as he gently sucked on my clit.

            “Fuck, Josh! Don’t stop, baby. I’m going to come,” I moaned, thrusting my hips into his face. My body shook and my back arched as Josh sent me over the edge. Even as I came down, he refused to stop, grasping my hips tightly and devouring me like I was his last meal. I thrashed about on the bed, trying with all my might to pull away from him and pull him closer at the same time. My clit was extremely sensitive and Josh knew how to play that to his advantage.

            “I can’t! It’s too much! Oh, God, please don’t stop. OH FUCK I’M COMING AGAIN!” I screamed, my mind only focusing on the second intense orgasm ripping its way through my body.

            Josh swiped his tongue against my clit again and I cried out, jerking away from him and pushing his head away from me. I was over stimulated and I needed a minute to cool down. Josh took the opportunity to press lazy kisses on my inner thighs and the side of my knees.

            “I need you, Gemma,” he groaned, kissing right below my belly button. “I need you so bad I think I might explode if I don’t have you.”

            “Then take me Josh,” I said, my voice hoarse from screaming. “Show me how much you need me.” He looked up at me and before I could reach for him, he was off the bed, his hard, sculpted ass clenching with each step he took. “Where are you going?”

            He went into his closet for a moment before coming out with the giant basket of condoms. “We need protection. Which kind would you like to use?” he inquired.

            “Um, what kind are there?” I asked.

            “Well, we have Original, Bare Skinned, Ecstasy, Intense, Ultrathin, and Twisted,” he listed off.

            I stared at him with wide eyes and cleared my throat. “Well, um, I… I don’t know?” I said unsure. “You pick.”

            He picked up the box of Bare Skinned and opened them, taking one foil packet out and putting the basket on the floor. “This okay?”

            I nodded and laid back, staring at the ceiling and trying to get my nerves under control.  _This is it. This is it. Dear, God, Gemma, calm the fuck down. Josh said he wouldn’t hurt you. Ugh, who am I kidding? Nicole said that it hurts like hell. But she also didn’t love the guy she first slept with. I love Josh. I trust him._

            “Gem? I can see an inner battle happening inside. Talk to me,” he insisted, now leaning over me.

            I drew in a shaky breath. “I’m just trying to relax. I want you so bad, Josh, but I’m still a bit nervous,” I admitted.

            Josh kissed my forehead and then kissed my lips. “It’s us, Gemma. It’s just us. There’s nothing for you to be afraid of. It’s you and I coming together. I love you, Gem. I want to share this with you. I want to show you and prove to you how much I love you.”

            His words warmed me inside immensely and I pulled his head down, kissing him and opening my thighs to cradle his hips between them. Just pushed back a little and I watched as he opened unwrapped the condom and unrolled it over his erection, pinching the tip so there was a space. He was over me again in a flash, rubbing himself up and down my slit. I whimpered, still feeling sensitive from the two mind blowing orgasms and began rocking against him.

            One of Josh’s hands was up by my head and the other was holding his erection, pushing it down further with every stroke.  _How is he going to get it in? It feels like there’s nothing there for him to put it!_ I could feel myself panicking again and Josh stopped moving to grab one of the pillows behind my head.

            “Lift,” he instructed. I lifted my hips and Josh propped the pillow underneath, moving me to a different angle. He resumed rubbing against me again, hitting my clit with every upward stroke. When I felt an orgasm starting to build, Josh pressed forward, just the tip of him slipping into me.

            Both of us froze and I stopped breathing. It wasn’t the most comfortable sensation and I did my best to relax. “Okay?” he asked, his forehead almost against mine.

            “Mhm,” I answered. “Just go slow.”

            He kissed me deeply for a brief moment. “I promise.” Josh and I stared into each other’s eyes as he slowly rocked back and forth, pushing into me a little bit deeper with each thrust. My jaw was clenched tightly and I reiterated over and over in my head to not think about it hurting. I sucked in a sharp breath as he moved even deeper and my nails dug into his skin.

            “Gemma,” Josh whispered harshly. “Just one more, okay?”

            I nodded and tried to prepare myself, but nothing could prepare me for the feeling of Josh fully pushing into me for the first time. I groaned and my eyes shut tightly as I buried my face in Josh’s neck.

            Josh held still and I could feel the strong beating of his heart against my chest as I shook in his arms. I could feel myself clenching tightly around him with every trembling breath I took and I knew his fingers were twisting the sheets below us tightly.

            “Gem,” he breathed. “Please baby, relax. Oh fuck, you feel so good and I’m trying not to move, but you need to relax.”

            Josh was pleading with me and I pulled my head back. I knew my face was scrunched up and I tried to show him I was okay. “I’m trying,” I whimpered. “It hurts.”

            “I know. I’m sorry, baby. Just lay back and take it easy. I can feel how tight you are around me and it’s not going to help the pain,” he said, his voice sounding strained. I could tell that he was holding back from moving and it looked like he was hurting too because of it.

            “Okay, I’ll try,” I whispered.

            He nodded and I laid back, resting my head on the pillow and taking a deep breath, willing my muscles to just relax. Josh looked intensely down at me and moved his hips back. I cried out at the unfamiliar feeling and I wasn’t sure if it was because it hurt or because I didn’t want him to pull out. The same thing happened as he slowly pushed back in.

            “You’re all right, Gemma. Just relax. That’s it, baby. It’s just us, remember? Just me and you,” he whispered over and over. I concentrated on his hushed words and slowly let my thighs ease out of their vice grip. “There you go. Just breathe, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

            I worked to slow my breathing down as Josh gently moved back and forth above me. The feeling of him moving within me wasn’t the greatest feeling, but it also wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be. Slowly, but surely, I let myself relax and mold to him. The ache eased greatly and I hummed, tentatively moving my hips up to meet his.

            “Mmmm, Gemma. Just like that, baby. You feel so good around me. Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” he asked.

            I shook my head. “No,” I whispered. “I’m okay.”

            Josh flashed me a brilliant smile and pressed his lips against mine, his hips still thrusting in slow movements. I closed my eyes, running my fingers up and down his muscular back, feeling him moving within me.

            It was like nothing I’d ever felt before. At the moment, it wasn’t very pleasurable, but I knew that with time, it definitely had the potential to send me to the moon and back. I wasn’t used to it and I felt sensitive and a little raw, but just knowing that this was happening and it was happening with Josh made it one of the greatest experiences of my life.

            “Josh,” I breathed. His movements were becoming a little jerky and his kisses more urgent, jumping from my neck to my collarbone to my lips.

            “Jesus, Gemma. I can’t,” he groaned. “You feel so good, sweetheart; too good.”

            I looked up at him, seeing little beads of sweat forming on his brow and his breath quickening as he fought to hold himself together. “Take what you need, Josh,” I insisted. I knew there was no way I was going to get there with him, but it didn’t matter. Josh had given me so much and now I wanted to give him the ultimate pleasure back.

            He shook his head. “I have you, Gemma. You’re all that I need,” he murmured. His words hit me hard and I kissed him deeply, pouring all of my love into it.

            “Show me, Josh. I need you to show me how much you need me,” I encouraged. Josh nodded and his hips moved a little bit faster. I winced at the change, but held onto his hips, begging him not to stop. He was panting and grasping the sheets near my head tightly as he moaned.

            “Gemma… holy shit. I’ve never… ugh, baby, so good. Love you so much,” he rambled.

            “Let go, Josh,” I whispered, my breath tickling his ear.

            Josh thrust four more times before going still, shaking in my arms and breathing hard into my neck as I held him tight. We stayed that way for a few minutes, letting what we had just done sink in. When Josh’s heart started to slow, he pulled his head back and looked down on me. I reached up with a trembling hand and moved his sweaty hair away from his forehead. Josh took my hand in his and kissed my palm. Slowly and with precision, he gently pulled out and my body jerked at the movement. Now that he wasn’t inside me anymore, I felt sore and empty, my body wanting to grasp him and pull him back inside again.

            Josh got up and disposed of the condom while I shifted gingerly on to my side, waiting for him to come back. Within a minute, he was at my side again, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

            “Are you okay?” he asked, surveying me.

            I nodded. “Never better.”

            Josh gave me a small smile. “Thank you, Gemma.”

            “What for?” I asked, confused.

            “For trusting me. For letting me love you. For coming into my life,” he listed.

            “Well I guess I have to thank you for the same things as well. I love you, Josh,” I said.

            “I love you, too, Gemma. More than I’ve ever love anyone,” he assured me. Josh and I laid in each other’s arm until the shadows in the room began to shift.

            I sighed and looked over at him. “You know, this was our last lesson,” I said sadly.

            Josh smiled. “Is that what you think? Oh, Gemma, there’s a lot more I’m going to teach you. Trust me, we haven’t even started.”

            “Is that so?” I asked, teasingly.

            “Trust me, baby. School is still in session,” he insisted.

             _Well then, Mr. Hutcherson, I am your ever-faithful student, willing to learn._

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	16. *Outtake* Josh & Gemma's First Christmas

             _“I’m dreaming, of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know…”_  I groaned as the soft sounds of Christmas carols playing upstairs floated through my bedroom door.

            “Every year at eight in the morning, she insists on waking us up by blasting Christmas songs. It’s like clockwork,” I murmured into Gemma’s shoulder.

            She chuckled softly. “Good thing we were already awake then, huh?” She ran her fingers through my hair and I pulled her tighter to me, our bare chests touching. I sighed at the feeling and closed my eyes again.

            “Merry Christmas, beautiful,” I whispered, pressing a kiss to her soft skin.

            “Merry Christmas, Josh,” she whispered back.

 

            It was our first Christmas together and we were spending it at my parents’ house in Kentucky. This was also Gemma’s first Christmas away from her family in Florida. Since her grandmother had died earlier in the year, she didn’t see a reason to go home for Christmas. Instead, we were going down there for New Years so I could meet her friends and extended family.

            “I’m thinking we should get dressed before my mom or Connor comes down here to drag us out of bed to go open presents,” I said.

            “Do we have to?” Gemma whined.

            “I wish we didn’t. I’d rather stay here in bed all day with you,” I admitted. “My mom cooks amazing French Toast though, so it will be worth it in the long run.”

            She giggled and pulled back, stretching languidly as I watched with an open mouth as her breasts pushed forward.

            “French Toast sounds amazing right now,” she whispered.

            I shook my head, feeling my cock stir at the sight of her naked on my bed. “Screw the French Toast,” I blurted out. “I want you for breakfast.” I climbed on top of her and Gemma laughed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

            “Easy there, big boy. Like you said, we need to get dressed before we’re interrupted. I don’t think they’d want to see your head between my thighs now or ever,” she reminded me.

            I groaned and pressed my erection to her inner thigh. “I wish we were alone right now. The things I would do to you.”

            She smiled and pushed my hair back from my forehead. “There’s still that whole matter of you having to pop my cherry first, Mister Hutcherson,” she said crudely.

            I swallowed hard. “Soon, Gemma. I promise I’ll make you mine,” I vowed.

            She hummed in reply. “Until then, let’s get up and join your family for a Christmas breakfast.”

            I kissed her deeply before climbing off of her and reaching for my pajamas that had been discarded the night before. After we were both dressed, we headed upstairs hand in hand where my parents and brother were in our den sitting by the Christmas tree. We had five trees set up in our house; the den, the foyer, the living room, the sun room, and the basement, but the one we opened presents under was the one in the den.

            Since we had a huge Christmas party every year, my mom always went all out with trees and decorations to make the house look beautiful. This year was no exception.

            “Well, good morning, sleepy heads!” my mother greeted us. “Merry Christmas!”

            “Merry Christmas,” Gemma and I replied.

            “Finally. Can we open presents now?” Connor asked impatiently.

            My dad rolled his eyes. “You would think he was still six years old,” he mused.

            “He is at heart,” I replied.

            “All right, let’s start handing them out,” my mother said. The next few minutes were complete chaos as presents were handed around to one another. Gemma and I had both agreed to exchange gifts later on when we were both alone. I hadn’t gotten her anything sexual or inappropriate, but since this was our first Christmas, I felt our gift giving was personal.

            Once all the gifts had been distributed, my mother got up and went into the kitchen to get a garbage bag so we could discard the wrapping paper without making a huge mess. I looked over at Gemma and smiled. Her gift pile was by far the smallest out of everyone’s, but I knew she didn’t care. The smile on her face told me that she was just happy to be here.

            “Okay, now please try and get all the paper in the bag this year! We have people coming over later and the last thing I want to do is re-clean this room,” my mother warned us.

            “Don’t worry, mom. We won’t make a mess. Now, can we start?” Connor asked, almost bouncing up and down.

            “Go ahead,” she said. The sound of wrapping paper tearing filled the room as everyone opened their gifts, yelling thanks to the person who had given it to them. Gemma unwrapped the largest gift from my parents to reveal the famous turquoise box that could only belong to Tiffany & Co. Gemma’s eyes widened and she looked at them in surprise.

            My mother smiled warmly at her. “Open it,” she encouraged.

            I abandoned my presents to see what she had gotten. Slowly, Gemma pulled the lid off and pushed back the tissue paper, gasping. Nestled inside was a sterling silver picture frame with an anchor on the lower right hand corner. In the frame was a picture of the two of us; a picture I didn’t even know existed.

            “It was taken when you two were here last summer,” my father explained.

            In the picture, I was sitting in a chair with Gemma on my lap. Neither one of us were looking at the camera, only at each other. Both of us had huge smiles on our faces and you could see the devotion and love in our eyes.

            “This is beautiful,” Gemma said in awe. I scooted over and looked more closely at it, seeing that at the top of the frame, it was engraved with, “Josh & Gemma” and at the bottom, it simply said, “Always.”

            “Mom,” I whispered, looking over at her.

            She smiled at us. “I know how obsessed you are with anchors, Josh. I just figured the gift was perfect since now you both have a real anchor; each other.”

            Gemma bit her lip and I could tell she was extremely touched by the gift as she kept lightly running her fingers over the word, “Always.”

            “This is too much,” she insisted, looking with wide eyes at my parents.

            My dad shook his head. “Nonsense. Now, open your other gift,” he said.

            “That one’s from me,” Connor added.

            Gemma picked up the small box, pulling the wrapping paper off to reveal yet another Tiffany’s box. She shook her head.

            “This is just…” she started to say.

            “Just open it,” Connor insisted. Gemma’s fingers trembled as she took the lid off. Inside was a small, sterling silver jewelry box with yet another anchor on it. “You’ll need that for later,” he told her, winking discreetly at me.

            Gemma looks up at him in confusion. “Later?” she asked. Connor shrugged, not meeting her gaze. “Thank you, Connor. It’s beautiful,” she said.

            He smiled, his cheeks heating up a bit. “It was nothing,” he mumbled.

            “Not to me,” Gemma whispered. She stood up and hugged both of my parents and my brother tightly, thanking them profusely for their generous gifts.

            “It’s nothing, sweetheart. You’re part of the family now,” my mother told her sincerely.

            Gemma sat down on the couch, holding her gifts delicately as the rest of us began going through our piles of presents. Gemma had gotten Connor all of the sports games he had wanted for his X-Box and had gotten my parents a large, custom made, multiple photo frame. In the middle, it had our last name, “Hutcherson” surrounded by frames of all shapes and sizes. Connor and I had helped her with getting the pictures that were in them and my mom hung it up immediately over the television.

            “Thank you so much, Gemma. It’s absolutely perfect,” my mother gushed. As I tore through presents from my parents and from my brother, I could see Gemma shifting uncomfortably on the couch as the time passed.

            “You okay, babe?” I asked her quietly.

            She nodded slightly and stood up. “I’ll be right back,” she said, walking away towards the basement stairs and heading down.

            “Where is she going?” my father asked, throwing away a crumpled up piece of wrapping paper.

            I shrugged. “She said she’ll be right back,” I replied.

            Ten minutes later, all of our presents had been opened and stocked into neat little piles. My mom was in the kitchen starting on breakfast and Gemma still wasn’t back.

            “Maybe you should go check on her; make sure she’s all right,” she told me.

            “I am. We’ll be up in a little. Don’t eat all the French Toast!” I shouted at Connor as I headed towards the stairs.

            “Don’t take a hundred years and I won’t!” he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and hurried down the stairs. My bedroom door had been shut and I walked over, knocking lightly.

            “Sweetheart? You okay?” I called. She didn’t answer and I began to worry. Slowly, I turned the knob, thankfully finding it unlocked. I peaked my head in and saw her form underneath the blankets on my bed, only a small bit of her blonde hair peeking out of the top. “There you are. Are you still tired?” I asked, walking into the room and shutting the door behind me.

            She didn’t answer me, but I could hear her breathing heavily. “Gem?” I asked, going over to the bed and gently climbing in. Her fingers were gripped tightly to the covers, holding them firmly over her head. I smiled slightly. “Are we playing a sexy game?” I asked curiously.

            Still, she said nothing so I slowly pulled the covers back and gasped. Gemma was crying. She wasn’t just crying, she was bawling, her face half hidden in the pillow. “Gem!” I exclaimed, my arms immediately going around her and pulling her to me. She sobbed loudly into my chest, her fingers clutching the cotton material of my t-shirt for dear life.

            “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do? How can I fix it?” I asked frantically, wanting to take any pain she was feeling away. I had seen Gemma cry before, but never like this. She had only shed a few tears the handful of times I had seen it. This was like a dam breaking and I didn’t know what to do.

            “Please,” she choked out pitifully.

            “It’s okay,” I whispered. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You’re all right. Everything is going to be all right,” I assured her, although I had no idea what was wrong. I wanted to let her know that I wasn’t going anywhere and that I would make whatever it was hurting her stop.

            “Please,” she whispered again. I pulled back, holding her face in my hands and wiping her tears, even though they poured continuously out of her beautiful blue eyes.

            “Please what, baby? Tell me what’s wrong,” I begged gently.

            “I-I’m s-sorry,” she stuttered out, hiccupping through her sobs.

            “I don’t understand; what are you sorry for?” I asked.

            She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as she gestured to herself. “This,” she choked.

            I shook my head and kissed her forehead. “Gem, why are you crying? You’re scaring me.”

            She swallowed hard and sniffled. “I just… I’m so alone,” she whispered shamefully.

            I looked at her in surprise. “Gemma, you aren’t alone. I’m right here. You know that. Why do you think that?” I asked.

            She shook her head. “They’re all gone. My whole family is gone, Josh. This is my first Christmas that it’s just me.”

            Realization dawned over me and I held her close again, slowly rocking her back and forth. Her parents had died tragically in a plane crash when she was just a baby, leaving her grandparents to raise her. Her grandmother, her last living immediate relative, had passed away at the beginning of the year. This was Gemma’s first Christmas without her. This was her first Christmas alone.

            “Shhhh, it’s okay,” Gem, I tried to comfort her.

            “It’s not okay!” she shouted, sobbing harder than before. I sat up, taking her with me so I could hold her even tighter.

            “I love you so much, Gemma. I know you’re hurting so bad right now and I wish I could take your pain away. I feel so helpless, knowing all I can do is hold you and hope that I’m comforting you,” I said quietly. “I know you feel alone, and I don’t blame you. I don’t know what it’s like to lose my family or anyone close to me. I just want you to know though that you’re not alone. I’m here, Gemma. I’m your family now,” I assured her.

            Gemma cried harder, burying her face in my neck. I gently lowered her so she was lying on her back and I was leaning over her. The look on her face completely shattered my heart into a million pieces and I never wanted to see her hurting like that again.

            “You heard my mom, Gemma. You’re a part of this family. We all love you. I love you more than anything and I will always be by your side,” I whispered, pushing her hair back from her face.

            She took several choppy deep breaths and swallowed hard. “I know,” she cried. “I love you, too. I love all of your family. I just… sitting around the Christmas tree and watching all of your together, it made me miss my grandparents and even though I never knew them, it made me miss my parents more than ever. It hurt so much knowing that I’d never had that and I never will.”

            I shook my head. “You will have that, Gemma. I know that it won’t be the same, but you’ll have that with my parents. They already think of you as their daughter and love you. And in the future, you and I will have that with our own children,” I said quietly. Her eyes widened and pressed my finger to her lips before she could reply. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this, Gemma, but you’re it for me. One day, I want to marry you and I want to have a family with you.”

            “Josh,” she whispered.

            “I’m not proposing to you right now, Gemma, but I will one day in the future, I’m going to ask you to be my wife and the mother of our children,” I promised her.

            Gemma didn’t respond, just grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for a deep and passionate kiss. “I love you, Josh. So much,” she murmured against my lips.

            “And I love you, Gem. Now, how about some French Toast?” I asked.

            She bit her lip and sniffled again. “I’m not hungry. I’m just so tired, Josh. Can I please go back to sleep?” she asked in a small voice.

            I tenderly kissed her forehead. “Sleep, baby. I’ll be down later, okay? Don’t hesitate to come get me if you need me.”

            She nodded and closed her eyes, burrowing into the pillow. I pulled the covers up to her shoulders and left my bedroom, going back upstairs. My mom was still making French Toast while my dad and brother joked around at the table.

            “There you are, where’s Gemma?” my mom asked.

            “She fell back to sleep. She’s exhausted,” I replied.

            “Why do you have wet patches all over your shirt?” Connor asked.

            I looked down and sure enough, there were Gemma’s tear stains all over my shirt. “Gemma,” I mumbled.

            “What, did she throw water at you?” my dad asked, chuckling.

            “No, she’s crying,” I replied.

            My mom dropped her spatula. “What? Why? Is she all right?”

            I sighed and sat down at the table. “This is her first Christmas without anyone in her immediate family and she’s just upset,” I explained.

            “Poor girl,” my mother sighed, frowning. We had breakfast, just the four of us that morning, even though Gemma was always at the front of my mind. Afterwards, I brought Gemma’s gifts and mine downstairs, keeping quiet as she was still sleeping. I showered quickly and got ready for my family to come over when Gemma woke up, her eyes swollen from crying.

            “Hi, baby. You feeling better?” I asked, sitting down on the bed and buttoning my shirt. She swallowed hard and shrugged.

            “I’m so sorry, Josh. I feel like I’m ruining your Christmas,” she whispered.

            I shook my head. “Don’t even start, Gem. You aren’t ruining anything. Now, do you want to shower and get ready? My family should be here soon.” She bit her lip and her eyes welled up again. “Hey, what is it, sweetheart?” I asked, taking her face in my hands.

            “Would you mind if I sat this one out?” she asked in a small voice. “I’m not really up for socializing right now.”

            “Understandable. You just rest and I’ll tell everyone you’re not feeling well and you need to sleep it off. I’ll bring you some food though, okay? I don’t want you starving,” I replied.

            “Why are you so good to me? I’m being such a fucking Debbie Downer and you’re acting like it’s okay,” she said confused.

            “I love you, Gem. You’re going through something really hard right now and I don’t blame you at all for not wanting to be around a lot of people. I’m just glad you’re here and that you haven’t shut me out,” I told her honestly.

            She gave me a small smile and pushed the covers off. “I’m going to take a long shower and then go back to sleep for awhile.”

            I nodded. “You do whatever you need to do,” I assured her. Gemma went into the bathroom and I finished getting ready before rejoining my family. Throughout the rest of the day and evening, my entire family constantly asked about Gemma and why she wasn’t joining us.

            “She’s really sick and just needs to rest,” I replied for what felt like the millionth time. When it was time for dinner, I took my plate and a plate for her down to my room and we ate together. She seemed in better spirits, but she was still down and I’d hoped my surprise tonight would lift her right out of her depression. Shortly after dessert, my family started to leave one by one, my parents and brother leaving as well to spend the night at my grandmother’s house.

            “You two have fun, all right? We’ll see you in the morning,” my mother said.

            I nodded and kissed her on the cheek. “We will, mom. Merry Christmas and thank you for letting us have the house.”

            My dad smiled. “We hope your surprise goes smoothly.”

            I nodded and watched as they pulled out of the driveway. Once they were gone, I locked up and started turning off all the lights in the house, except the Christmas trees. I went into the sunroom and set up a bed of pillows and blankets near the glittering tree, putting Gemma’s presents at the base of it. I made two plates of desserts for us to have before going back downstairs to my room.

            Gemma was sleeping soundly and I didn’t want to wake her, but I wanted to exchange gifts with her as well.

            “Wake up, Gem,” I whispered, kissing her temple.

            She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking up at me. “Hi,” she whispered, giving me a soft smile.

            “Hi, baby. Everyone just left and I have a little surprise for you,” I told her. “It’s time for us to exchange gifts, now.”

            I helped her out of bed and she grabbed two wrapped parcels from her suitcase, clutching them to her chest. “Where are we going?” she asked.

            I smiled and took her hand, leading her upstairs into the sunroom. She gasped when she saw everything set up for us and I sat her on the makeshift bed.

            “Wine?” I asked, holding up a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

            “Yes please,” she replied. I opened the bottle and poured us two glasses, sitting down next to her and handing her one. “Merry Christmas,” I toasted.

            “Merry Christmas,” she repeated. I clinked my glass against hers before we both took a sip.

            “Now, my mother made some delicious gingerbread cookies and I saved you a bunch of them since I know they’re your favorite,” I said, holding the plate out to her. She blushed and smiled, taking one.

            “Where is your mom?” she asked.

            “Her, my dad, and my brother are spending the night at my grandmother’s house to give you and I some alone time,” I replied.

            “That was really nice of them,” she said, smiling and taking a bite of her cookie.

            “I wanted our first Christmas together to be special and they’re helping me out with it,” I told her.

            After we had finished our cookies and wine, I held out two small packages to her. “Merry Christmas, Gemma,” I said.

            She took them and gingerly ripped off the wrappings. Once again, she was face to face with two more Tiffany’s boxes. “Josh, please,” she whispered, shaking her head.

            “Don’t, Gemma. I wanted to do this for you. Just open them,” I told her. She took a deep breath and removed the lid off of the bigger box first, revealing an open scroll diamond necklace.

            She shook her head again and her bottom lip trembled. “It’s too much,” she whimpered.

            I held her shaking hands in mine and made her look at me. “No, sweetheart. It’s not. It will never be enough. Open the second one.”

            She did and saw the sparkling diamond bracelet, making her lip tremble even more. “I can’t…” she started.

            I lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. “You know the saying that diamonds are forever. Well, you’re my forever, Gemma,” I told her.

            Tears leaked from her eyes and I took the necklace out of the box, hooking the delicate chain around her neck before doing the same with the bracelet.

            She sucked in a breath and looked up at me. “They’re so beautiful, Josh,” she said.

            “They’re part of the Enchant collection. You enchant me all the time, Gemma, so I found it extremely fitting. They look perfect on you,” I murmured, kissing her softly.

            She swallowed hard. “Thank you. I love them and I love you.”

            I smiled. “Good. I love you, too, Gem.” She grabbed her packages and shyly handed them to me.

            “They’re not as great as the gifts you gave me,” she said.

            I shook my head. “Anything you give me, Gem, is perfect.” I opened the first one and saw a fine, soft, black, leather wallet with my initials, “J.R.H.” imprinted in gold leaf in the corner. “Wow,” I whispered, running my fingers over it.

            “I went to this authentic leather shop when I was in Florence, Italy last year and all of their items were beautiful and you could get them custom imprinted. I called them up and ordered this for you because I know your wallet is on its way out and I wanted you to have something nice,” she explained.

            “I love it, Gemma. It’s perfect. It’s definitely the nicest wallet I’ve ever owned,” I told her honestly.

            “I’m happy you like it. You have one more,” she said, pointing at the other present. Again, I unwrapped it to reveal another leather item, this time a photo album. I opened it and saw all pictures of Gemma and I, from the time we met until now and I smiled, looking up at her. Her teeth were nervously chewing on her lip and I pulled it free with my thumb.

            “I love this, Gemma. Thank you for putting it together. I can now take you everywhere with me,” I whispered.

            She smiled brilliantly and kissed me hard. I placed the gifts to the side and pulled her into my arms, deepening our connection. Within minutes, our clothes had been shed, the only things on Gemma were the necklace and the bracelet.

            “I love you so much, Gem. You’re my everything,” I whispered, pressing her down on the cushion of blankets, making sure her head landed on the pillow.

            “I love you, too, Josh,” she breathed, threading her fingers through my hair and brushing her lips against mine. Her thighs spread and I moved myself between them, pressing my erection against her slick folds.

            “Mmmmm, you feel so good,” I moaned, rubbing myself against her, hitting her clit with the head of my cock on every stroke.

            She whimpered and kept the tempo with me, moving her hips with mine and throwing her head back in pleasure. I leaned my head down and sucked on her pulse point, my hands going to her waist as I rubbed harder against her.

            Gemma reached her hand in between us and wrapped it around my cock as I thrusted. I gasped at the feeling, completely lubricated from her juices and the head of my cock kept stimulating her clit.

            “Josh!” she gasped, her legs shaking against my sides and I nodded.

            “That’s it, baby. Come for me,” I encouraged. The last time we had done this, it was in my bed in the basement, but neither of us had gotten off due to the fact that Gemma had tried to slide me inside of her.

            This time was much different as neither of us were trying to turn this into our first time together. Gemma was gasping and whimpering, her hand squeezing me tighter as she got closer.

            I moaned at the pressure and thrusted harder, feeling myself get closer. I slid against her clit one last time and she exploded, crying out my name and shaking wildly under me.

            “Fuck, yes. Oh, fuck, Gemma!” I shouted, coming in spurts over her fingers and stomach. When neither of us could take anymore stimulation, I pulled away and leaned back on my heels, staring down at the marvelous creature below me.

            Gemma’s eyes were closed and her lips, swollen from my kisses, opened and sucking in air. Her breasts were heaving and my sperm glistening across the smooth skin of her stomach. Her thighs were spread, resting against mine and her plump lower lips soaked from her intense orgasm. She was so beautiful and she was all mine.

            When I had finally gotten control of my limbs again, I got up and went into the closest bathroom, wetting a washcloth and bringing it back out into the sunroom where Gemma still hadn’t moved. Her eyes opened and she jolted as I pressed the damp cloth between her thighs.

            “Shhh, just relax,” I whispered, dragging it upwards. She jerked away, too sensitive for my touch and I cleaned away the evidence of my orgasm from her stomach before discarding the towel near our ripped wrapping paper. I laid down beside her, pulling her back into my arms and kissing her softly.

            “You’re amazing,” I told her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

            She blushed and smiled softly. “You’re the amazing one. Thank you for a beautiful Christmas,” she whispered.

            “Of course. Thank you for the best one I’ve ever had,” I told her, watching the diamonds around her neck and wrist sparkle. That night, we slept on our makeshift bed in the sunroom, holding each other tightly under the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.


End file.
